Friends
by Wacky Cool Parrot
Summary: *No more OCs* "My name is Chocolain. Chocolain Faith. I'm gonna be going to South Park Elementary and, and it's gonna be MEGA AWESOME!" C-Complete...
1. Prologue: Chocolain

_**A/N Hello fellow writers/reader of fanfiction. Welcome to my first fanfic: 'Friends.' If it's quite bad, please tell me. Constructive critism is accepted. Flaming is not :) I will also accept OCs THROUGH P.M. I don't want to get reported like some of the authors out her, k? K :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the T.V. show South Park. I only own my OC, Chocolain Faith.**_

I bounced up and down my seat. I can't believe it! I'M MOVING! I feel so awesome.

Yea, I'll miss my old friends in Georgia. But I'll write letters that'll make a smile form right on their faces!

Oh, introduction. Right.

My name is Chocolain. Chocolain Faith. I'm gonna be going to South Park Elementary for the new school year, and it's gonna be MEGA AWESOME! I'm that average height and weight, really pale, and awesome girl that's gonna be the funniest person there...hopefully. I gotta keep up my reputation. I have chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. Oh! And I got a chocolate brown jacket and dark black skinny jeans and chocolate brown shinny boots my Ma bought me yesterday. And one last thing.

I LOVE CHOCOLATE!

I was actually named after chocolate. Cool huh? Yea, well apparently, me Pa was eating a chocolate bar while I was born and POOF! My name was made. I like every single type of chocolate: white chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, peanut butter chocolate, and every other chocolate. Except for mint. That's the _**worst**_and _**only**_chocolate I hate. It's just so...UGH!

Anyways, after Ma pulled up to our new house, I ran out of the car straight into the unlocked house. The furniture was already set up. I ran all the way up to my room and gasped. I even started to cry. My room was...BEAUTIFUL~!

It had a dark black fluffy carpet and milk chocolate walls. There weren't any cracks and holes in the wall. There were stickers of white chocolate all around my walls as well. My dark brown dresser was at the corner of my room, opposite of my bed. My bed was long and skinny, decorated with white and light brown fancy covers. I ran straight to my bed and collasped on it.

"I love this room~!" I sang happily. "Lovedy love, love, LOVE IT~!"

"I'm glad you do honey." I heard a voice say. I sat up and looked at my Ma happily. She was a tall, skinny woman I tell ya. She has black hair that's always in this sloppy bun and bright blue eyes. It's weird how I have brown eyes while my parents have blue. Pa says it came from my Grandma I think.

"You're mega awesome Ma." I smiled.

Ma laughed a bit. "I'm glad you think that Chocolain. Now get on to bed. You start sixth grade tomorrow."

"Ok Ma." After getting changed and kissing Ma and Pa good night, I climbed into bed.

I'm gonna have fun here.

_**A/N Sorry it's short. It's only the introduction. Trust me, it'll be longer once school begins.**_

_**Now, as some probably read earlier or in the summary, I will be accepting some OCs, four to be exact. I like description, so be sure to go into depth with your OC. Here's the form. :)**_

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname(s):**_

_**Birthdate (All OCs are in sixth grade, so all I need is the day they were born):**_

_**Appearance (Discription is best):**_

_**History (Where they were originally born, how they were when they were younger, ect.):**_

_**Family (Anybody they live with basically):**_

_**Personality (Your OC isn't him/her without a personality. Discription is, again, best):**_

_**Talent(s):**_

_**Hobbie(s):**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Fear(s):**_

_**Favorites (From their favorite food to their favorite music):**_

_**Crush (This is optional of course. List at least 2-3 and explain why they like that person):**_

_**Friends:**_

_**Enemies:**_

_**Allies:**_

_**Reaction to Chocolain (Would your OC like Chocolain, ignore her, ect.?)**_

_**Anything else?:**_

_**And that's it. For example, I'll write about Chocolain.**_

_**Name: Chocolain Faith**_

_**Nicknames: Chocolate, Cocoa**_

_**Birthdate: December 26**_

_**Appearance: Chocolain is average height and average weight. She has really dark brown hair that looks black. It is always tied up into a low ponytail, unless there is an ocassion happening, like performing or something. She is also really pale in the skin. Her eyes are normal and brown. Her most worned outfit is a white T-shirt, topped off with a brown jacket, black skinny jeans, and brown shinny boots. Her nails are always cut perfectly.**_

_**History: Chocolain Faith was born on December 26 in Georgia. Growing up was really fun for Chocolain. She was always a hyper, outgoing child. She had many friends in Georgia because of her nice personality. She'd always hold parties: Christmas parties, Easter parties, ect. Everybody would come there, since you can always have a fun time there. Her parents love her a lot, and would buy her chocolate related things just for her happiness.**_

_**Family:**_

_**Personality: Chocolain is an always hyper, crazy girl who might possibly have ADHD. She's alwasy looking for a good time, and just can't stand anything boring. She likes to make friends, and dislikes enemies. She's always looking for adventure everywhere she goes. When something is really, REALLY sad, she bawls her eyes out. When someone cheers up, she cheers up to. She's goofy and likes to do a bit of joking around. It's hard for her to get angry at a person, but if she must, she will. She can't stand the word 'hate'; she'd rather hear 'dislike'. She tries her hardest to make everybody her friend, tries her hardest to make her friends friends, and so on.**_

_**Talents: She's a really great dancer. When she was little, she took a liking to hip-hop videos and have been dancing ever since.**_

_**Hobbies: She likes talking, jumping on her bed, and drawing random crap.**_

_**Likes: Chocolate, dancing, parties, talking, whispering, shoutong/yelling, music with good beats, running, making people happy, electronics, bunnies, and dolphins**_

_**Dislikes: Silence, jazz music, making enemies, racism, mint chocolate, getting sleepy, reading, swimming, the sadness from the movie Titanic, and stinky cheese**_

_**Fear(s): She cannot stand heights. She literally flips out when she's too high up.**_

_**Favorites:**_

_**Food- Waffles**_

_**Chocolate- White**_

_**Class- Gym**_

_**Season- Summer**_

_**Number- 52**_

_**Letter- Q**_

_**Color- Brown**_

_**Type of Music- R&B, Pop**_

_**Type of Dance- Hip-Hop**_

_**Song- 'Imma Be'- Black Eyed Peas**_

_**Object- Her fake fangs**_

_**Animals: Dolphin and rabbit**_

_**Flower: Lily**_

_**Crush: She doesn't have one. (Quote: "Boys are ICKY~! But they're nice too.")**_

_**Friends: She thinks everybody is her friend. **_

_**Enemies: She doesn't believe in the word 'enemy.' But, Cartman and Bebe are kind of annoyed by her attitude. (Quote: "Enemies equal mint chocolate. Enough said.")**_

_**Allies: N/A**_

_**Anything else?: N/A**_

_**And that's Chocolain Faith. I am ashamed of my decription -_- Hopefully yours are better; there is always a better writer than me, and you. Yada, yada, blah blah...**_

_**Sneak Peek on next Chapter**_

"My name is Chocolain Faith." I said happily, standing up. "I like chocolate...chocolate...the color brown...and chocolate." I smiled brightly.

_**I'll be doing sneek peeks often. They're short, but good enough hopefully. I'll post the next chapter ASAP. Well bye :)**_

_**-W.C.P. ^^**_


	2. Meeting People

_**A/N Holy fuck balls. I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS :') Thanks you guys. Now the OCs that were selected were:**_

_**Elissa Thorne (ElissaTucker3)**_

_**Ashlynn Veronica Aguine (SouthParkFan8)**_

_**Starr Tonnelli (Tewi Inaba)**_

_**Krisa Sladen (You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH {take out the spaces})**_

_**Randi "Rainbow" Klein (TheMilkCarton)**_

_**Kaitlyn Bruns (STANandKYLE)**_

_**Brian Blackwood (6747)**_

_**Jennyne Aleksandra O'Neall (Tinaloveheart)**_

_**As you may have noticed, this is more than 4 OCs. Well...I couldn't just ABANDONED these OCs. They're all wonderful ^^ So...here we go.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from South Park OR any OCs I am borrowing to write this story. I only own Chocolain.**_

"Bye hunny." Ma waved before driving off. I grinned widely once I saw the school.

SO MANY KIDS~!

I brushed a piece of my brown hair back. There's always that one piece of hair that just doesn't want to get in the hair tie. Phoo wee. I began to walk in slowly and calmly. As I walked, I heard some talking.

"Hey did you hear?"

"What?"

"Red has a boyfriend!"

"Really? Well good for her!"

"I know! His name is Brian. He can be a bit of an asshole, but he's nice...sometimes."

I secretly made a disgusted face. Boys are icky~! But they can be nice too, which is why they're my friends. Not too far off I saw a girl looking at the group of girls. She was in the corner of the hallway taking notes. She had dirty blonde short hair that's in pigtails and a dark pink hat on top with a white puff ball on the top of it. She also had dark chocolate brown eyes like me. She has small eyes, a normal nose, and pretty small ears. She's also thin but curvy and has very large feet (I'm not being mean, ok!**?**) She wore a spiceberry colored jacket, white scarf, and dark jeans and black uggs. She looked pretty~! I skipped up to her.

"Hi!" I exclaimed loudly. She flinched and looked at me with a frown. I giggle. "Sorries~."

She soon smiles. "No it's alright. I'm just a bitch at times." She held out her hand. "I'm Jennyne."

I took her hand and shook it. "Chocolain." I smiled brightly.

"Really? That's your _**real **_name?"

I nod. "Yep! Long story short, my Pa ate chocolate while I was born, and there goes my name!"

Jennyne smiled and we began to walk. "You are too adorable." She set her notebook back in her pocket. I wonder what's in it. I would've asked but I'm not much of a nosy person.

"I know~! Ma says that every day, but Pa says I should lower down on the chocolate." I pouted as I clung onto my lunchbox. How dare he say 'Lower down on the chocolate?'

Jennyne giggled. "So what class are ya in?"

"Oh! Some guy named Mr. Garrison?"

"Oh...him." Jennyne's smile dropped. "That asshole gave me a B- on my report card last year! I bet he doesn't like me the-"

"Um..." I stood there awkwardly. I don't really like when people are mad. It makes me cry sometimes. My eyes began to burn. "I-I hate mad people..."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She gave me a tight hug. "I'll try not to get angry at the asshole teacher, ok?" I nodded and smiled, my tears drying away. "Well here it is. Mr. Garrison's class. I'm here too. You can sit next to me, k?" I nodded happily. First, I went to my locker to put my stuff away. I was in between some brunette and a girl with a purple berret. Once I grabbed my school supplies, I walked in, Jennyne in front of me. As soon as I did, a paper ball hit me. I picked it up, quite confused. A few laughs were heard. I looked up and saw this...well no being blunt, but this _**fat **_kid point and laugh at me.

"AHAHAHA!" he laughed. "Look at the confused little bitch!"

Jennyne scowled. "Ugh...Cartman, stop being a fatass and shut the fuck up!"

Cartman looked at her and smirked. "Well if it isn't Jenna, aka class bitch."

"No. That's Wendy's job." Jennyne-ah what the heck. _**Jenna **_smirked. Soon, the bell rang. Kids scrambled to their seats. I sat next to Jenna and this other girl. She had wild, black hair that goes everywhere. She had dark, brown eyes like me too. She wore a black and hot pink Kello Kitty pull-over hoodie with rainbow mittens and black stud earrings with pants that are light blue and colorful. On her feet were plain white Vanes with the laces untied. They have little, double rainbows drawn on with marker. She also wore a Pikachu Plushie backpack.

"Hello children." the teacher said coming in. Not being blunt again, but that's a **man**? "Take your god damn seats. My name, you should know. Yada, yada, introductions." He pointed at a boy in the front. "GO!"

"GAH! I'm, nng, TWEEK!" He shook a lot and twitched. The unknown girl next to me giggled slightly. Hmm...

After that. A lot of other people stood up. There was Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Pip (people say he was brought back to life...), Red, Wendy, Clyde, Token, Bebe, Brian, Elissa, and other people that I'm too lazy to remember. Soon, it was my turn to introduce.

"My name is Chocolain Faith." I said happily, standing up. "I like chocolate...chocolate...the color brown...and chocolate." I smiled brightly. I heard some girls giggle. Guys just blinked and stared at me. They must think I'm wierd.

Good.

"Um...ok..." a girl said slowly. I think her name was Wanda...NO WAIT WENDY! Yes, Wendy is her name. She's the girl who's by my locker. I plopped down in my seat, tucking that one piece of brown hair behind my ear.

Jenna stood up. "Jenna." she said simply before sitting down.

Mr. Garrison glared at her. "Jennyne, proper introduction."

Jenna scowled. "Fine you asshole..." she muttered. "My name is Jennyne Aleksandra O'Neall. There, ya happy?"

"Yea, now sit your ass down." Mr. Garrison scowled as well as Jenna took her seat.

The girl who sat next to me stood up. "The name's Randi Klein. Call me Rainbow." She sat down, a blank look on her face. I'm not sure if she's happy of bored...

Soon, the teacher began his lesson. He talked about reruns of 'Sex and the City'? Huh? I thought this was English, not T.V. learning. Whatever. I took my notes like I was supposed to, clicking my tongue silently as I did so. I can't stand silence; it's HORIIBLE~! Jenna was really into the lesson. She nodded and wrote down what she was supposed to.

This class is confusing.

"Hey you." I heard somebody whisper. I guess that she was talking to me. I raised up my head and looked at Elissa, who sat in front of me. She has straight black hair that goes at least to her spine and grey eyes. They look a little blue if you stare at them for a while. She wore a blue shirt with a middle finger and the words "FUCK YOU" in bold, black skinny jeans, and white Vanes. She had some purple on her skin. Did she paint that? I wonder...

I pointed to myself. "Me?" I whispered back.

She nodded. "Yes. You. Can you pass this fucking paper to Craig?"

"Um...ok..." I whisper back uneasly, taking the paper from her hands. My index finger touched her hand. She flinched slightly, but turned away afterwards and got back to her notes.

Craig sat right behind me. I turned around and smiled. "This is a note from Elissa." I whispered. He looked up and gave me the finger. Why I never! He took the paper, nodded, and opened it to read it. I'm not nosy, so I turned back around and got back to work.

A couple minutes later, Craig tapped me on my shoulder. "Give this back." he whispered back. I nodded and threw the paper on Elissa's desk quietly. Elissa read the note, turned to Craig, and nodded. I guess the note passing was over for me. I got back to listening to Mr. Garrison, who was now changing the subject to 'Glee'.

* * *

"So Chocolain." Starr (Shiny) Tonneli said to me, biting on her french fries. "When did you move here?" She has green eyes and dyed pink hair with black streaks. She wore a shirt with some anime character, some black jeans and black combat boots.

"Two days before the day after tomorrow, and then take a day away~!" I sang, beaming. Everybody blinked. "Yesterday." I said flatly.

"OH!" Everybody at our lunch table nodded. Jenna led me away from Wendy and Bebe's table, saying they were 'real stuck up bitches'. Brian was still there, and the only boy at their table actually. He sat next to Red. He had light blue eyes and almost dark black hair that was styled in a messy-like fassion. He had on a black parker, black ripped jeans and black boots. He showed no emotion whatsoever, kind of like Rainbow, but not like Rainbow.

You don't get it? Me neither...

Our table had me (duh), Jenna, Rainbow, Starr, Kaitlyn, Ashlynn, and Elissa. These girls are totally going to my sleepover party thing-a-mabob-a-mijigy.

"Where are you from?" Kaitlyn (Kat) Bruns asked gleefully. She had red hair (looks like apple red to me) and blue eyes. She had on a flowy peach color top with blue skinny jeans and black flats. People say that she's adorable. Not me adorable, but just 'Kat' adorable.

Once again, I don't get it.

"Georgia." I replied, my slight southern accent quite noticible.

"Cool, I'm from Mexico." Ashlynn (Ashly) Veronica Aguine said. Her Spanish accent was way more noticibal than my southern one. She had straight, jet black, super long hair in a french braid, a black and blue checkered jacket with a plain black crop-top under it, ripped and bleached black skinny jeans, and black converse with black, fingerless biker gloves.

"So now we have a two foreigners." Cartman said, walking past us. "Great, just fucking great. Sooner or later, thes two-" He pointed at me and Ashly. "-will ruin our school."

"Get out of hear, you fat bastard!" Ashly yelled.

"Yea Eric, **leave**." Rainbow said in disgust.

"Shut up **Randi**." Cartman said back.

"Hey fatass!" Kyle yelled. He was at another table with most of the dudes. "Stop messing with the girls!"

"Fine you Jew!" Cartman shouted back before walking away from us. Elissa gave him the bird, but he didn't notice. The girls either giggled or snickered. I just smiled.

"So...this school is pretty wierd..." I said slowly. '_Just like me_...' I thought quietly.

"Not just the school, but this whole fucking **town**." Elissa replied. "There was this one time where Pip came back alive from the dead."

Jenna nodded. "Long story short, it involved the devil himself and a feather." I blinked, but then shrugged. I thought that was quite...exciting.

The girls told me other stories, like when everybody acted gay, or when Tom Cruise locked himself in Stan's closet. They were all pretty funny to me.

I think I'm gonna enjoy living here.

* * *

I sighed as I walked in the hallway. I had excused myself to the girls' restroom. I didn't have to go; no, I just wanted to eat my white chocolate bar in the restroom. Teachers take chocolate away from students. Not to be mean, but that is the most stupidest fucking thing ever! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY CHOCOLATE! IT'S MINE! Suddenly I bumped into somebody, falling to the ground. I have the tendency to do that a lot...

"Oh sorry!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my shoulder. That fall kind of hurt. I looked up and saw Brian. He helped me up, his face not showing anything.

Before I could even say thank you, he walked away. "Bye." he muttered.

"Bye then..." I say slowly before continuing my journey. I don't know why he has a grudge; I'm only Chocolain Faith, the awesomest girl you'll ever meet. I mean, he was so nice and bashful to Red.

But that's his girlfriend. He's supposed to be like that.

Boyfriends are still icky.

I finally reach the bathroom. Nobody was in here, thank God. In silence, I leaned against the white wall and pulled out my white chocolate. As soon as the taste hit my mouth, my insides exploded. White chocolate is so yummy~! Unlike mint chocolate. Mints and chocolate don't mix...at all! I finally finished my chocolate and walked out the bathroom back to my last class, Art. When I got in there, I saw Elissa happily painting on herself. Craig, who sat next to her, chuckled slightly. I giggled and skipped back to my seat next to Butters, who was drawing a bunny rabbit. I was drawing chocolate. Surprise, surprise. By the time I was finished, school ws over.

I walked over to my locker. My locker was between Clyde's and Wendy's. I don't talk to them much, but I still consider them as my friends. Everybody is my friend, no matter how they treat me. Everybody has a good side...everybody. I packed up my stuff quickly and walked out the school, ignoring that piece of brown hair in front of my face. It just DOESN'T GIVE UP!

I like chocolate.

With a giggle, I ran to Ma's car and climbed in. After buckling the seatbelt, she drove off to our house. "So hun, how was your first day at South Park Elementary?"

I smiled. "Mega awesome."

_**A/N I hope that satisfies you guys; I really put my heart into this chapter. I do that with every chapter actually ^^ Ok, so sneak peek, right.**_

_**Sneak Peak on next Chapter**_

"You're invited to my sleepover!" I said happily. "It's this Friday, at whatever time you can come~! It'll be fun! There'll be chocolates...pop...potato chips...T.V. entertainment...and CHOCOLATE~!"

_**And there it is. You most likely know what next chapter will be about :) So, I'll see when I can post chapter 3. Until then, see ya!**_

_**-W.C.P. ;D**_


	3. I Almost Forgot the Invites!

_**A/N Ahem, hello again. Welcome to chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews guys; they were really mega awesome ^^ I wanna give replies...**_

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: _**_Thank you very much. I'll be sure to add Krisa in this chapter :)_**

_6747__: _**_Thanks a lot. I guess they are assholes, but that's the personality ^^_**

_TheMilkCarton: _**_Thank you! I just couldn't waste the OCs; they were all so awesome to me ^^ Plus that's mean... Lol, you read it in school? :P Mega awesome right there._**

_SouthParkFan8: _**_Aha, mega awesome sauce! ^^ I gotta say that more often... Well your waiting is over :3_**

_Tewi Inaba:_**_Don't worry, Starr will DEFINATELY be in this one. Thanks for liking so far :)_**

_Tinaloveheart: _**_Yes, the story's mega awesome XD That must mean I'm doing good...right? ...right? 0.0 Oh and thanks! I updated quickly again :P_**

**_Ok...mega awesome reviews: check! Mega awesome story? About to be checked! ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the amazingly awesome South Park. I also don't own the mega awesome OCs. I only own the character Chocolain._**

"This school is totally not epic." Krisa (Bucky or Peanut is what other people call her) Sladen said with a slight cough. She wasn't here yesterday because she was forced to look after her sick twin brother Canaan (who doesn't attend the school) She had blondish brown hair and her bangs were dyed red. She also had brownish blue green eyes. Today she wore an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, topped off with a black and white Element jacket (it was way too big for her) with red skinny jeans and red and white velcro Vans.

"What are you talking about?" Starr asked. "I believe school is quite fun."

"..." We all stared at her.

"What?" she asked. "I mean, we met each other here, right?"

"Meh." I shrugged. I can't believe this is only like...the fourth day of school! Thursday! I know **everybody**, so that means they're all my friends...whether they want me to or not.

"So anyways, Craig was like 'Stop taking pictures of me', and then he flicked me off." Elissa laughed slightly. "And then _**I **_said that 'I really don't give a fuck; you and me are gonna be my phone's wallpaper.'" She laughed again. We listened closely.

Elissa must really like Craig.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by me falling. Seriously, I really need to stop getting distracted... But things are so prettyy~! Like that locker; look at its silver...ness. It's so silvery~! Oh, and what about the-

See, this is why I bump into people! I get distracted too easily. I smiled and looked at the person, who was Pip.

Pip is a really nice boy. He helped me pick up my books when I tripped and fell in the hallway yesterday. Why did I fall? 'Cause I got distracted. Surprise, surprise. Anyways, I picked up my stuff and his got up by myself, even though he offered me a hand. I handed him his books back.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Chocolain." he appologized with a slight smile. "I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"It's alright Pipster." I interrupted with a smile. "It's ok really." The girls and I began to walk away. "Bye!" I waved. He waved back before getting pushed by emotionless Brian, who was holding Red's hands. That's both mean and adorable.

Rainbow smiled. Not a 'cheese' smile, but a closed mouth smile. "Wow, Brain is _**so **_nice." she said in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes.

"Your sarcasticness is epic." Krisa smiled.

"Why thank you." Rainbow bowed, her rainbow colored bracelts clinking together.

"Seriously, you guys are too funny." Starr giggled a bit.

"Stop trying to act cute Starr." Cartman said, laughing, walking past us. "It's not working."

Starr stopped walking. "What?" she asked, her right eye twitching. Uh oh...bad things are gonna happen. Everybody stopped their conversations and watched.

"I _**said **_stop trying to act cute, 'cause you're not."

"That's weak dude." Kyle said in a flat tone.

"I'm n-not cute?" Starr's eye twitched again. "I am cute! I have no idea what you're talking about! I'M CUTE! I'M CUTIE PUTUTIE! I AM NOT UGLY!" She began to throw this big tantrum. I wimpered in fear and stepped back. I wasn't really fan of fights...or angry people...or sad people.

Happy people equal white chocolate. 'Nuff said.

"Come on Shiny." Kat said in an uneasy tone. "Calm down."

Ashly blinked. "Wait, what's happening?" She blinked a few times. "OH! Now I remember!" She told us straight up that she just blacks out and forgets things at times. "Come on Shiny, fatass finds anything to make people mad. Let's just go."

Starr took in a deep breath in. "Fine." She looked at Cartman. "Sorry for throwing a tantrum." Before he could say something back, Starr calmly walked away.

"Dude, this morning was pretty fucked up right here..." Stan said slowly before everything began to run more smoothly.

* * *

"Today we are going to learn about our solar system." our science teacher Ms. Potion said. Most of the class groaned. "Now, now children. We'll start with the Sun." We all took out our notebooks and began writing.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Elissa take out her Ipod Touch. She placed the earplugs in and turned it on. She quietly hummed a song, not even bothering to take her notes. Wait is that...The Offspring? Oh, it is! 'You're Gonna Go Far Kid', right?

I kind of like that song.

'Imma Be' is better.

"...is actually a star!" Ms Potion exclaimed in an exciteded tone. I copied that saying into my notes, sneaking a small bite of milk chocolate from my chocolate bar of the day. I swallowed and smiled in satisfaction. Everyday, I bring a chocolate bar to school since chocolate is yummy.

...

I feel like I'm forgetting something...

...

Nah!

The bell rang, signaling Science was officially over. We all got out of chairs and ran out. I was really, _**really**_happy. I'm not really good at Science; I'm more of a Math person.

"Off to Math we go." Jenna said uninthusiastically. "Yay." She doesn't like Math or the teacher, Mr. Frank. She says 'he has some sort of grudge against her and doesn't like her personality.'

Wowzers, that's chocolate right there. That didn't make sense? I don't think so...

"Nah, he's _**so **_nice." Rainbow rolled her eyes. She must tend to talk sarcastically. She said she got it from 'Bad Influence', or her sister Jade. Jade's so carefree and nice; I met her yesterday, and let me tell you! She's mega awesome, like white chocolate~!

"And kind of cute." Krissa winked.

"Boys are icky~!" I said, sticking out my tongue.

"No they're not." Kat shook her head. "They're...interesting." The others girls nodded. I blinked.

"...You guys have crushes, don't you?" I smiled brightly and innocently. Ashly began to talk frantically in Spanish, so I didn't understand her. She sounds like a chipmunk~!

"N-no!" Kat, Rainbow and Jenna exclaimed. They totally do~!

"Maybe, maybe not." Krissa smirked. "It's just small, let me tell you that."

"I'm thinkin' about it." Elissa shrugged, her big purple dots showing. Seriously, who is it?**!**

"Yes I do, but I'm not saying." Starr said.

"Phoo wee." I pouted. "You somehow like these icky but nice boys, but you can't say? Is that basically it?"

"Pretty much." Starr began. "You see, when a girl likes a guy, they keep it kind of down on the low, unless they like saying it to someone. We're just not ready to say yet Cocoa, ok?"

I sighed deeply. "Yes Starr." I said back, pouting even more.

"You'll get it if you ever get a crush Choco-Laco." Krisa said. Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"I'll never get one, for I am CHOCOLAIN FAITH~!" I struck a random pose. "Chocolate extrodinare! Mega awesome girl with a mega awesome personality! Hater of mint chocolate!"

"I kind of like mint chocolate." Kat said truthfully.

"Ok!" I piped up. "But I still hates it. It's so blech!"

"You're such a kid." Jenna rubbed my brown hair.

"And you're such a cho-co-la-te lo-ver~!" I exclaim back happily. The girls either shook their heads or giggled.

I'm so mega awesome.

* * *

Dismissal.

This is one of thoes 'Yay, Boo' moments. 'Yay' because we don't haves to learn no mores! 'Boo' because I have to do homeworks.

Me is sad.

After saying goodbye to Clyde and Wendy, I marched outside happily, my ponytail flipping in different ways. Right, left, right, left...

It's so chocolately, like milk chocolate~!

"Chocolain!" I heard a familiar British voice say. I turned to see Pip again.

"I hi Pipster!" I say happily. I see he's carrying something. "Oh~! What are those."

"I almost forgot to give these to you." He handed me the stuff. Looking at them, I found out they were envelopes. "When we tripped this morning, your stuff must've got mixed in with mine."

Wait...

"Oh my chocolates and cake times 52!" I exclaim in shock. "THE INVITES! That's what I forgot!" I smiled at Pip. "Thanks Pipster. You're mega awesome."

"Why thank you Chocolain 'ol chap." He smiles and walks away while I run to the nearest friend of mine: Elissa.

"Lissa!" I call to her. I finally reach her and take a deep breath in.

"Hmm?" she asked, taking one of her earplugs out.

"You're invited to my sleepover!" I said happily. "It's this Friday, at whatever time you can come~! It'll be fun! There'll be chocolates...pop...potato chips...T.V. entertainment...and CHOCOLATE~!" I hand her the envelope.

"Will there be video games?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded quickly. "Yea! There's the Wii, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, X-Box, AND Gamecube!"

"Holy shit! You still have a Gamecube? Dude, that game's like, old! How'd you manage to keep it AND get other games?" Elissa must really like video games. Kind of like Jenna. Yea, Jenna _**loves **_playing video games with Stan. She lives with the Marsh family, and has a little sister named Jackie.

"My Pa's a part time doctor." I said. "He makes lots of money, so I can gets lots of stuffs. My little cousin who lives with us loves video games, so...yea." I smile and shrug.

"Cool..." Elissa said, stuffing the envelope in her pocket. "Hey...can I, uh, bring my little brother over to the sleepover?"

Hmm, what an odd question... "Oh, ok! He can play with my little cuz, k?" She gave one of her rare smiles and nodded before leaving.

I rushed to give the other girls their envelopes. They all said they'll see if they can be there and tell me tomorrow. I wanted to give Wendy and Bebe theirs, but Ashly said 'Hell no' to that proposal. Oh well~!

* * *

Today I decided to walk home. I called my mother and told her.

"OK hun." she said. "But be sure to be safe. If somebody tries to attack you..."

I smiled at her worried voice. "Say 'FIRE!' or spaz out. I know Ma; you don't have to remind me." I hung up and began to walk.

I spotted an old rickedy house. It was grey and smelled strongly of alchohal. I covered my nose. "Ew..." I whispered quietly, the smell burning my eyes. The broken door began to open. Not trying to be spotted, I ran behind a bush in the neighbor's yard.

It was Brian Blackwood.

He was dragging a man who looked a lot like him by the collar. He dropped the man on the messed up lawn. "God damn it Dad..." he muttered. "You're gonna kill yourself if you keep this up. Can't you go back so we can be...happy?" He sighed deeply, shaking his head. "That'll never happen, will it? God damn, why the hell am I talkin' to myself. Let me just..." He sighed again before going in the house, closing the broken door.

I just stood there, staring at the house. Is this how Brian lived? Is this why he's such a meanie? Because of his drunk Dad? Where's his Mom? Why isn't she...

"I'm too nosy; you know where nosy people get in life." I scolded myself quietly before walking again. I feel so bad for Brian! Having a drunk Dad... Still, shouldn't the mother just...leave him.

Unless she already left...

Yea! That's it! She must've left; there's no other possibility.

But...why?

I bit my lip. Should I tell someone, like Ma, or Pa, or even Red?

My head hurts... I'd go for a nice cup of hot cocoa right now...the stress...

I reach my brown colored house and opened the front door with my key. My mother is cooking in the kitchen. My little cousin Falisha is playing with her Barbie dolls.

"Herro Chocolates!" she squeaks happily, running to me and giving me a hug.

I laughed and hugged her back. "Hi Lisha."

Falisha Grant was my seven year old little cute cousin. Her Ma and Pa (my aunt and uncle) both got shot and died. She was really sad at first, but got over it pretty quickly. She looked exactly like my aunt: blonde hair in long pigtails, bright blue eyes, and usually wears fasionable skirts and dresses. To think that this girly girl is an expert at video games!

She taught me how to play them, instead of me learning by myself. I, not being a mega awesome video gamer, learned how to play Sonic Adventure 2 Battle on Gamecube in five months.

It only took her two weeks.

"So Chocolates! How's school for you? Me had funs!" I giggle at her talk; she's so little and cute~!

"That's good that you had fun." I grinned. "I had fun too. Hey guess what?"

"Is its turtles?" she asked. She loves turtles; she has a pet one named Hanso.

I giggled again. "No silly. Remember the sleepover where my freinds are all coming over?" She nodded excitedly. "Well, one of my friends is bringing her little brother, so you two can have your own littel sleepover!"

"Can I invites Ruby and Karen and Jackie and Liza (Starr's little sister) too?" she asked, shuffling her feet cutely. "And even Ike, so he can play with your friend's brother?"

"If Ma says so." I shrug. "You gotta ask her."

"Okie dokie lemon sokie!" she giggled, running to the kitchen to speak to mother. I took of my shoes and sat on the black and red love seat, taking out my Math assignment.

Tomorrow is gonna be mega awesome~!

_**A/N I'll end it there. This took me five hours to write. I kept getting interrupted by my little brother Kizar ;( He's annoying, unlike my little sister Lisa (they're twins~!) Anyways...hmm...oh!**_

_**Sneak Peek on next Chapter**_

"We'll play...Secrets!" Krisa decided. Nobody declined. "Alright, here's the deal. Everybody says a deep secret the nobody, and i mean NOBODY, knows. We all promise to not tell anybody whatsoever, got it ladies?" We all nodded.

_**Ok, there ya go! ^^ So...next chapter probably won't be out tomorrow, since I have to sing...in front of a huge audience and judgers...DAMN IT! ;O Ok, well hope you enjoyed and see ya soon!**_

_**-W.C.P :)**_


	4. The Sleepover of Secrets

_**A/N Thanks for the support guys. Out of ten, I got a nine on my singing!^^ Yay! Now me had time to update todays. So...reply time~! :D**_

_SouthParkFan8: **Your waiting is over. Thanks for ze support! ^^**_

_ElissaTucker3: **Now ze wait iz overz! :D Thanks a lot! Your review was mega awesome :P**_

_TheMilkCarton:_**_Sneak peeks always get me too; they're just so darn interesting! ^^ School is VERY BORING D: Ugh... Thanks for the luck! I HAVE ROCKER BALLS INDEED :D_**

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH:_**_ Me too! It's actually one of my fav. songs ^^ It's great to know that I wrote Krisa well enough for ya. Oh, and thanks for the luck :D Me decided to update today :3_**

_TheWhitestBlackGirlEver: _**_THANK YOU! You're mega awesome ^^ And so is your story, which I am too lazy to review for -_- Sigh..._**

_Tinaloveheart: _**_I hope this chapter is white chocolate enough for ya! I updated quickly...again :P_**

_6747: _**_That is cute; adorable actually! :)_**

**_Ok, so...yea. There's the replies..._**

**_Disclaimer: W.C.P. own nothing but Chocolain, but she wished she did. Ah, she'd totally bring Pip back in the show... :)_**

"Ok, so we have the foods?"

"Yes Falisha."

"T.V. upstair _**and **_downstair?"

"Yes Falisha."

"Video game?"

"Falisha, I'm pretty sure we have everything ready." I smiled at my little cousin. She was so excited and wanted everything to be-

"Perfect~!" Falisha's eyes shone as she threw her sparkly pink notebook on the floor. "Oh! It's 5:00!"

"Great job Falisha. You know how to read time." I smiled and sat down.

"Yea, I learned it from teachers! They nice, but sometimes are...um...bitches." She nods her head. "Yes, bitches."

"Most teachers are that b word Falisha." I don't cuss often, but Falisha does sometimes. I don't mind. She's just growing into an adult quicker than most kids! ...Right? "But we just have to live with them, k?" She nods.

Suddenly the doorbell rings. As usual, Falisha rushes to open it. There stood Kenny and Karen.

"Bye Kenny." Karen said in a soft voice, waving. He simply waved back and went on his way. "Hi Falisha." She clutched onto her doll.

"Hiya Karen!" Falisha said in a happy tone. "Come on, let's go upstairs. We can go watch T.V. until the other peoples come." She and Karen ran upstairs.

"Hm..." I said, listening to the silence. IT'S SO BORING! "A lapa lapa la..." I say in a bored tone. "A chicka woo...a chicka wee~! A chicka WOW-OH-WOW-OH-WOW-" The doorbell rung. I got up and opened the door. There stood Elissa with a little boy. I think that's his little brother. "Hi Lossa." I smiled.

Elissa gave a closed mouth smile. "Hey Chocolate. This is Chris. Say hi."

"No." Chris shook his head. He looked at me. "Hello~!"

Elissa rolled her eyes. "Ugh..."

I smiled as they walked in. "Go on Chris. New friends await-" I started a drum roll with my feet. "Up the stairs~!" He looked at me blankly before leaving.

Elissa gave me the usual finger. "Any others here?" I shook my head as the doorbell. Since Elissa was closest to it, she opened it.

"Epic just came in!" Krisa exclaimed. "Wassup my sistahs?"

"The ceiling." I replied.

"I didn't mean it like that." Krisa said flatly.

"Oh..." I nodded my head.

"Damn...where the hell are the others?" Elissa was clearly annoyed. Let me put this in equation:

Annoyed Elissa = Hell.

It's true people. Just...true.

"I hope they come soon." I said. "That'd be white chocolate."

"And epic." Krisa added.

Elissa pressed her face to the window. "Hurry the fuck up! God damn i-" She paused. Suddenly, she ran out the door.

"The hell...?" Krisa asked. We both peeked from the door.

"We got us two more canidates!" Elissa yelled, pointing at Kat and Rainbow.

Kat giggled. "Well hi to you too Elissa." she said in her quiet but adorable voice.

"That was kind of a mean hi." Rainbow said sarcastically with her usual closed mouth smile.

"Ok, so we need Starr, Jenna, and Ashly, and then the party will _**really**_epic." Krisa grinned. She and I walked outside with the others.

"I agree." I said in a formal voice, giving Krisa a high five. "This have gotten quite cherrier, is I do say so myself, but it'd be _**even more cherrier**_if those three would come."

"Well it just got epic then." three voices said in unison. We all turned to see the three that weren't here but are now here since we see them...

YAY~!

"Hi." Jenna waved and smiled. A little girl who looked a lot like Jenna crushed Jenna's foot with her own. "OW! God damn it Jackie, I'm your older sister!" She pouted. "You should listen to me more often..."

"Hmm...NAH!" Jackie stuck out her tongue and ran in the house upstairs. She must've already knew the other kids were there because of the noise.

"The little devil..." Jenna muttered. We all entered the house. "Goodness...you have no idea how much of a pain she is..."

"I got a little brother." Elissa said. "That's fucking worse. They always nag and shit. 'Elissa, can I get some water?' God damn it, why would you ask a stupid question like that?"

"It's not stupid, it's very smartly!" Chris yelled from upstairs. Elissa rolled her eyes.

"Your house is very lovely Chocolain." Starr smiled and set her bag down. "Your parents must have a lot of money." She was still holding Liza's hand. "GO on Liza, your friends should all be upstairs ok?" The little girl nodded and ran.

"They sure do have a lot." I smiled. "My Pa earns most of it. He's a work right now, and Ma's at a night shift."

"Wait..." Ashly said slowly. I guess she was trying to process this. "You-" She pointed at me. "-are home alone with us-" She pointed at the girls and herself. "-_**and**_little kids?" She pointed upstairs.

"Pretty much, yea." I shrugged. "I have that responsibility. My Ma and Pa trust me enough to take care of the house on my own. I've been doing that since the age of six."

"SIX?" everybody else yelled. "WHAT?"

I nodded. "Yea, 'cause I'm mega awesome and mature." I smiled brightly.

"I wish _**my**_mom saw that I was mature." Krisa rolled her eyes. "'Oi! Krissa! Look where you're going before crossing the street.'" Krisa rolled her eyes again.

"I sometimes forget to do that..." Ashly said truthfully.

"It's ok Ashly." Starr pat the girl's head and sniffled. "It is ok." The rest of us just stared blankly at the two.

* * *

"Jump, Kat, JUMP!" Elissa and Jenna yelled.

"I'm trying my hardest!" Kat cried. "See? I jumped, ok?"

Elissa sighed. "Good. You were about to die."

"You guys must really like video games..." I said slowly, taking a bite of my pizza.

"Of course!" Jenna exclaimed. "They're so damn cool!"

"Yea, with the shooting and the violence." Elissa evilly laughed. She stopped once she saw our wierd looks. "Stop looking at me!" she yelled suddenly, giving us the finger. We all flinched and looked away.

"Ok jeez..." Starr said. "No need to get mad..."

"Sorry, I just _**hate**_it when people look at me." Elissa said with a deeo sigh.

"Hmm...ok." Rainbow nodded and pulled out a black and neon small notebook. she then wrote something in it. "Do not make physical eye contact with Elissa..." she muttered to herself, clutching the notebook in her small hands. "Ok, got it." she smiled.

"...Why the hell would you record that?" Elissa and Krissa asked.

"I dunno." Rainbow shrugged. "Writing is fun."

"I agree." Jenna nodded her head. "Thinking about Journalism Club Rainbow?"

"Why yes I am Jenna." Rainbow nodded her head. "Now I want to write more. Let us sit down." We all nodded and sat on the floor in a circle. "We're playing...Interview. Yes, Interview is the name. And-"

"Why are you talking like that?" Kat giggled.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna stop." Rainbow laughed along with the rest of us. "Alright, let's start with Elissa since I already wrote down what NOT to do when around her."

"Aight, shoot." Elissa shrugged.

"Name?"

"God damn it, you already know."

"Birthday?"

"May 3, the best fucking date of the century!"

"Any talents?"

"Hell no."

"Any crushes?"

"Dunno. Maybe."

"Alright, that's it. Get the fuck out." Elissa rolled her eyes and scooted away as Rainbow finished her notes. "Next up is Kat."

"Yay~!" Kat sang, scooting up.

"Name?"

"Kaitlyn Bruns~!"

"Birthday?"

"April 21."

"Any talents?"

"Oh, the main one is...ACTING!" She struck a pose and looked at the ceiling. We all either giggled or laughed.

"Any crushes?"

"Oh yes." She sighed. "He's so dreamy..."

"Uh huh, ok." Rainbow nodded. "Next up is Starr, our 'mother' of the group!"

"Um...ok." Starr shrugged.

"Name?"

"Starr Tonnelli mam." Starr smiled.

"Birthday?"

"April 15."

"Wow, another April. Talents?"

"I can sing~!" She sang in good harmony.

"NIce." Rainbow nodded. "Ok, crushes?"

"Of course." Starr nodded. "I mean, who wouldn't?" I raised my hand. "Except for you Cocoa." I put my hand down.

"Ok...next we have Krisa!"

"Epic sauce~!" Krisa sang. "Bring it ON!"

"Name?"

"Krisa Sladen bitch! WHOO!" We all laughed loudly.

"Birthday?"

"April 20."

"Damn, so many April people." Rainbow said. "Where ma Janurary babes?" No body said anything. "Aw, damn..."

"Falisha's birthday is on January 10 if it makes you feel any better." I smiled.

"Great, I ain't alone." Krisa laughed. "Alright, keep going."

"Talents?"

"Did you NOT just see how many pieces of pizza I ate. AND I'm somehow still skinny. I'm not like Cartman, who's just like BAM BITCH, I AM FAT!" We all couldn't help but laugh.

"A-alright." Rainbow finished laughing. "Crushes?"

"A duh." Krisa rolled her eyes. "Most kids do at this age, 'cept for Choco-Laco."

"Alright then." Rainbow nodded. "Jenna?" Jenna nodded.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Name?"

"No comment to that."

"Birthday?"

"August 14, though i want it to be April 14. Ah, the Spring is so lovely..."

"Talents?"

"Born fighter and journalist." She and Rainbow shared a high five. "We're so awesome?"

"I know right? Anyways, crush?"

"Yes. I hope it's not obvious who it is though..."

"Alright then. ASHLY!"

Ashly stared at the wall for a second before blinking. "Who, what, WHEN?"

"Interview Ashly..." Starr told her.

"Oh yea." Ashly smiled.

"Name?" Rainbow started.

"Ashlynn Veronica Aguine."

"Birthday?"

"April 8."

"DAMN, FOUR APRILS!" Elissa shouted. "Come on now! What about May?"

"May isn't really important." Kat stuck out her tongue playfully. Elissa glared at her.

Rainbow sighed. "Talents?"

"Spanish, and flexibility." Ashly said.

"Crush?"

"Minor, not much of it. It'll go away when he's taken or something, though I might get a tad bit jealous."

"Alright then." Rainbow nodded. "Chocolain, last one."

"KK~!" I sang loudly.

"Name?"

"Chocolain Faith, aka Cocoa or Chocolate. Chocolates by Falisha."

"Birthday?"

"December 26, after Christmas."

"Wait, so do you get like birthday gifts _**and **_Christmas gifts in the phase of two days?" Starr asked. I nodded. "Wow, lucky. How many gifts to you usually get?"

"Most likely nine." I shrugged.

"Nine? Did you just say nine?" Starr beamed. "I LOVE the number nine! It's so curvy~!" We all stared at her blankly. She blushed. "Aha, sorry. Keep on going."

"Talents?"

"Dancing. I've tooken many dance classes: ballet-"

"I take that too." Krisa interrupted.

"Coolio~!" I sang. "Anyways, ballet, jazz, tap, and my favorite of all, HIP TO THE HOP~!" The girls giggled at my attitude. "Yea, which is why I love bunnies too. Hip-hop. Get it? Huh?" I nuged Rainbow. "Huh?"

"Uh...yea." I think Rainbow was talking sarcastically... "Crushes, though I already know the answer?"

"EW~! BOYS ARE ICKY~!" I made a disgusted face.

"No, they're-" Kat started.

"Nuh uh, they're _**not **_interesting~!" I exclaimed. "They gots the ickiness!"

"You are such a kid." Ashly rolled her eyes.

"I know, that's the point~!" I sang. "I mean, we all _**are **_like eleven, right? Live your childhood to the fullest mugs!" I grinned widely while everybody else either giggled or rolled their eyes.

* * *

It was about 6:30 when Kyle and Ike came. "You are very offs the schedule." Falisha tapped her foot impatiently.

"It's not my fault, it's my mom's." Ike said. "I had to clean up my room before I could come."

"Well ok." Liza nodded, taking on Falisha's side. "But next time, clean up your room _**before **_you come, ok?" Ike nodded.

"Alright, come on in then! Come and join the par-tay!" Jackie grabbed his right arm and literally dragged him upstairs. The other kids soon followed.

"Bye guys." Kyle waved. He leaned over to the right a bit. "Bye Jenna."

"Huh?" Jenna asked. She was writing in her notebook about random stuff. She looked at Kyle. Wait, is that a bit of pink in her cheeks. "Uh, bye Kyle." she muttered back quietly as he left and closed the door.

Holy.

Crap.

JENNA LIKES KYLE!

"EEP!" I exclaimed loudly. The girls turned to me. I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"What's gotten into you Choco-Laco?" Krisa asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head. "Ok then..."

"So...bored..." Elissa said flatly, sitting upside down on the couch. Her black hair halfway covered her face.

"What now?" Kat asked. "Bed time?"

"Hell no!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"We didn't even do much..." Ashly dragged on.

"Hm..." Starr said slowly. "Anybody have some fun ideas?" It was silent for a second before Krisa polietly raised her hand. "Oh, whatcha got Peanut?"

"We'll play...Secrets!" Krisa decided. Nobody declined. "Alright, here's the deal. Everybody says a deep secret that nobody, and I mean NOBODY, knows. We all promise to not tell anybody whatsoever, got it ladies?" We all nodded.

"I guess I'll start." Starr said. "Hm...you know how my mother passed away?" We all nodded. "Well...I keep having these dreams about her. Whether it's short or long, it's always a flashback..."

"Oh dude..." Elissa said. "That's...awkward..."

"I know. I haven't told my father yet, but I plan to...soon." She nodded.

"Alright, I'll go." Kat volenteered. "I once got suspended." We were all totally shocked.

"Please, do tell the story." Rainbow flopped down onto her stomach and listened closely.

"Ok, so I guess this girl or guy had tripped me. But yea, I fell and got hurt and the class left me." She ran a hand through her red hair. "I got back up of course and tried to run back in line. But, then I tripped _**again**_and made a very expensive vase fall."

"Oh..." we all sad slowly, feeling bad for her.

"Now the principle was **furious**. I'm lucky I didn't get expelled there." Kat sighed deeply.

"Me next I guess." Ashly shrugged. "I'm wearing contacts right now for this week."

"Really?" I asked. "I never knew."

"Yep. Originally I wear...these." From her bag, she pulled out thick black glasses. "I've been acting like I've been wearing them. My parents are actually buying it."

"Why?" Elissa asked.

"I just...don't like them..." Ashly sighed.

"You'd still look pretty." I admitted. "Everybody has a beautiful part on the outside."

"'Cept Cartman." Ashly said. I giggled.

"Ok, he's an exception." I said, giggling some more.

"Me next." Krisa said. "Before I came here to South Park, I used to be never ever talk." We all gasped. Krisa not talking...?

AHHHH! THE END OF THE WORLD IS HAPPENING!

"But my twin bro got me into it." Krisa smiled. "He literally _**bitch slapped**_me and said 'Bucky, talk more often or else you're a little pussy bitch.'"

"Wow, how nice." Rainbow said sarcastically. "Anyways, I never told people this 'cause they might freak out, so I'm not gonna be surprised if you guys do." She took a deep breath in. "I hate summer...deeply."

"Wow..." I said quietly. I love summer. There's no more work! We didn't even bother to ask her why she even hated summer.

"Ok, so before I got a crush on...that guy..." Jenna started slowly.

'_Kyle~!_' I sang in my head. I secretly smiled.

"I had a crush on...on..."

"Spill it out already!" Elissa exclaimed, getting impatient.

"Eric Cartman ok!" she exclaimed loudly. Kat did a dramatic faint, Elissa and Krisa screamed loudly, and Rainbow, Starr and I had widened eyes.

"Excuse me." Ashly said calmly, getting up. "I have to go to the restroom to PUKE MY GUTS OUT! WHAT THE HECK JENNA?"

"I don't know, ok? It's gone now, so stop yelling!"

"Fine then!" We all stayed silent for a few moments.

"I'll go then..." Elissa said slowly. "I...I can't stand just...people staring at me or when I just look at myself in a mirror..."

"Why not?" Kat asked curiously.

"Because, I just can't stand it at all... I might break people's faces...or the mirrors! Who knows what might happen." Elissa grew a look of...was that fear? Elissa? Scared?

"Oh dear..." I whispered quietly. I wanted to tell her that she most likely wouldn't break the mirror, but I didn't want her to fear more. "My turn... I really don't have any secrets you guys."

"None?" Krisa asked. I shook my head. "Absoulutely nothing? No past boyfriends or crushes? No getting suspended? **Nothing**?"

"No... WAIT!" I exclaimed. "I have a feeling..."

"Yea..." everybody said in unison, leaning in the circle towards me.

"...that someone has a crush on me..." I continued.

"Spill the BEANS!" Rainbow and Jenna exclaimed.

"Just think: that guy can be your future boyfriend." Kat sighed. "Then we can plan double dates and go hang out at the mall and the movies and-"

"Me...need...info.." Ashly said in a dead tone.

"Nopers." I smiled.

"AW!" they all complained, dropping their heads.

"BUT!" I exclaim. All of the girls' heads shot right back up. "Here's a hint: he's blonde."

"I wanna sum this down... but not now." Jenna yawned. "I'm tired." We all agreed to that. We all got in our sleeping bags and fell right asleeo.

_**A/N THAT ENDING SUCKED BALLS D: But you know, I am tired as HELL after what I did today. So...ok, here I go.**_

_**Sneak Peek on next Chapter**_

"We're going spying." I say with a smirk, which I rarely do. "We're going into Kyle's house and try to find...A MAN JOURNAL!"

"What happens if he doesn't _**have**_a man journal?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow. I paused.

"Then we'll just find something. There's always something..."

_**OH~! Spying~! What good is that going to lead the girls, hmm? Who knows. Ok, so...I might not be able to update tomorrow...or the day after that... so yea :P I'm never good at updating on the weekends; I'm so BUSAH! :O But yea, there's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed ^^**_

_**-W.C.P. :D**_


	5. We're Spies! Sort of

_**'A/N Hey~! I'm back...again :P Aha, so replies of the mega awesome reviews ^^**_

_SouthParkFan8: **Oh really? Thanks XD Don't worry, somebody will find out Ashly's signal; just you wait, I have ze plan ;) **_

_ElissaTucker3: **Really? Thank you :) I**_ **will**_** totally keep on writing this mega awesome story :D**_

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: **I never had a sleepover like that either, but I wish I did :P Sneek peeks are just so...mega awesome, but they get me every time too! :) The review was mega awesome by the way. I'll totally keep it up! ;D**_

_6747: **Yeppers ^^**_

_Tinaloveheart: _**_Yea; updating fast is fun! :D Writing is a drug, and I don't wanna go to rehab for it ;) Thank you!_**

_TheMilkCarton: _**_Thank you! It was THAT early? Wow, you must really like this then 0.^ Thanks a bunch! The only reason why I'm busy on weekends is because of babysitting :P Money... :D And thanks for the hugs! YOU GET HUGS TOO :'D_**

_Tewi Inaba: **It was, wasn't it. Aha :) Here's that update.**_

_TheWhitestBlackGirlEver: **Thanks! My OC would be my bestie too :P Oh, an no problem 'bout your story. It really is good :)**_

**_And that's that :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Nada zippo 'cept Chocolain plus other OCs I made that I don't feel like namin'. Oh yea, OCs go to respectful owners :)_**

It was Monday again, so it was back to school for me. Let me just skip to lunch time.

IT'S LUNCH TIME~!

Ok, so there are some bad stuffs about today...

Jenna and Rainbow are at the Journalists Club meeting today. Ashly went with them also to try out.

Elissa went off to sit with Craig, while Krisa went off to mess with people with Kenny.

Starr and Kat have to have a music lesson.

That means that I'm all alone.

"Mannit..." I whispered sadly with a pout. If only I had some more talents other than dancing, or if some people would save me a spot at a table...

The girls table was, of course, full. The only guy over there was Brian. I feel so bad for Brian. Poor, poor Brian...

The guy's table was also full. Elissa was the only girl over there. Lucky Elissa. Lucky, lucky Elissa...

The small tables were full too. That left me at my vacant table.

I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. I sadly grabbed my lunchbox and notebooks and walked out the cafeteria without permission. "Me need some fresh air..." I muttered, opening the door to travel outside. A cold breeze blew onto me. I smiled softly and sat down in the snow. "Now what?" I asked myself. "Hmm..." I took out my personal notebook. "Let's write stuffs~!" I sang softly and giggled. "Let's start with... ME!" Here's what I wrote:

Chocolate  
Having chocolates  
Oh, I LOVE chocolate  
Come here chocolate  
Owning chocolate  
Loving chocolate  
An awesome chocolate  
I love chocola  
Need CHOCOLATE

I giggled. "Mega awesome poem..." I smiled. Maybe I'll hand this in as extra credit for English; Mr. Garrison LOVES poems. Plus, a 90 in English would make Ma _**super **_happy. Maybe she'll buy me a chocolate chip cake. Oh how I love it so...

I fell down onto the snow, my head feeling automatically a bit cold. "Oh, snow all year 'round...right..." I smiled. This place was so different from Georgia, where is was _**way **_hotter...

But you know what? South Park is still mega awesome. I mean, I met... Starr, Ashly, Kat, Stan, Brian, Red, Elissa, Rainbow, Krisa, Kyle, Jenna-

Wait a minute. JENNA LIKES KYLE...AGAIN! You know what this calls for? What I do best~!

* * *

"Wait, wait..." Krisa started. "We're doing **what**?"

"We're going spying." I say with a smirk, which I rarely do. "We're going into Kyle's house and try to find...A MAN JOURNAL!"

"What happens if he doesn't _**have **_a man journal?" Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow. I paused.

"Then we'll just find something. There's always something..." I grew a look of determination.

"And just _**why **_are we doing this?" Starr asked.

"I'm doing Kyle a favor."

"Which is..."

"Hookin' him up. Just call me..." I twirled around once. "...MATCHMAKER COCOA!"

"Ok..." Kat said slowly. "But why aren't we bringing Jenna with us?"

"Just because..." I replied. "ANYWAYS... Krisa, you unlock the window...**quietly**."

"Epic..." Krisa whispered. She easly climbed up the side pipe of the house and unlocked the window with a clip. She gave a thumbs up.

"I'll just stay out here..." Ashly said. Starr wanted to stay too. "Oh, and bring me one of his pieces of hair."

"...K." I shrugged.

"I'll um stay too." Kat smiled. "We'll be distractions I guess."

"Alright." I nodded and climbed up into his window quietly, Rainbow and Elissa following.

"Dude, this is epic." Krisa muttered. "Sneaking into a guy's room. Epic sauce!"

"Shh!" Elissa whispered. "I can hear something." We all listened to the footsteps. We zoomed for the window.

"Crap..." I muttered as I heard the door begin ten. The other girls were already out the house/ So I did what I could do.

I quickly hid under Kyle's bed.

I shut my eyes as I herad the door open and more footsteps. "Huh...when did this open?" I heard Kyle mutter. The sound of the window closing rang through my ears.

Ok, not to be mean, but FUCK! WHY?

Kyle must've sat down on his bed because I felt the matress come closer to my face. It became hotter down there... and there's a stinky sock by my face.

See? Boys _**are **_icky. I don't know what the girls were talking about...

"Are you getting started on your homework Bubbah?" I heard a woman's voice ask.

"Yes Mom." Kyle replied. I noticed that his tone was a bit annoyed.

I don't blame him. From what I've heard, his mom is a...well...bitch.

"Let's see..." Kyle murmured to himself. "67 minus 58... These are fourth grade questions!" He sighed deeply. Then there was silence (except for the sound of the pencil on the paper)

It was sooooo boring!

I wanted to make one, just one, bit of awesome noise...but I'd get caught...

Chocolates and cake times 52...

Suddenly the doorbell rang (THANK GOD!) "Someone's at the door for you!" Kyle's mom called.

"Coming!" Kyle replied. He hopped off the bed and walked out. I waited for five seconds before geting from under his icky bed, getting some of his hair for Ashly (awkward how she wanted that...), holding onto the pipe while closing the window silently, and climbiing down to the ground softly.

I then stood there awkwardly. I bet Kat was using her mega awesome acting skills to distract Kyle. I tip toed out of their backyard. '_Good...'_ I thought as I spotted Kat happily talking to Kyle._  
_

Starr spotted me. "Go to the bushes." It's a good thing I can read lips. I crawled silently to the bushes. It made a soft sound, but nobody noticed.

"Kyle tell your friends goodbye." Kyle's mom said. I saw Kyle nodded.

"Bye guys." he said with a slight smile before closing the door. I waited ten slow seconds before coming out of the bush.

"That was a close one..." Ashly said slowly as we began walkking.

"Yea, you almost got caught." Starr said.

"And THAT would've been an epic fail." Krisa said with a slight laugh.

"Well one thing's for sure." I started. "I will not ever spy in anyone's house again after THIS mess."

Starr nodded. "Great choice Cocoa."

"Oh, and here's that hair Ash." I said, putting the hair in her hands.

"Thanks a bunch!" she said cheerfully. I could've sworn she said, "I'll cherish this forever." after that...

Meh.

**_A/N And there's chapter 5 all written on my Android! I'm being so seriously here; I wrote this ON MY ANDROID! Mega sauce~! But my thumbs hurt ;( Whatever, I'll get over it though in a bit. So..._**

**_Sneak Peek on Next Chapter_**

"There's going to be..." Kat dramatically paused. "A costume party~! Hosted by me for Halloween~!" She gasped. "Oh my gosh! That rhymed!"

**_Me loves parties ^^ Ok, sooo see you guys on chappie sixes._**

**_- W.C.P ;)_**


	6. Chocolain Doesn't Want To Party? WHAA!

_**A/Nt Hey~! So... reply time!**_

_SouthParkFan8: **Thanks! And yes, his hair. Obsessive much... But yea, Ashly more crazy. Got it *nods* I'll be sure to do it maybe next chappie :P**_

_ElissaTucker3: **You guys are lucky I did. My Ma was in a good mood and let me get on computer for two hours. Aha, everytime I get a review for this story, I'm like 'YES! I GOT A REVIEW BITCH!' I almost got caught by my little bro and sis 0.0**_

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: **Awesomeness, right? xD Aha, well here's the chappie ^^ Virtual high five back!**_

_Tinaloveheart: **Thanks~! You're doing an awesome job too xD How you wrote Chocolain was just mega awesome :)**_

_6747: **Lol, five? I have none xD I never really thought 'bout that... Chocolain COULD be a female Butters, minus the stuff you wrote ^^**_

_**Ok...**_

_**Disclaimer: Yep, I own it all. I OWN ALL THIS SHIT xD Nah, just kiddin' with ya. I don't own squat 'cept Chocolain and her family... damn...**_

Before I knew it, October was kicking in. Not that it mattered, at least to me. Until Halloween, which is tomorrow...

YESH~!

As I sat down and ate my dark chocolate (it's HEALTHY~!), my phone rang. I looked at it. It was Kat.

"Hello?" I asked as I munched on my chocolate bar. Mmm...

"Guess what?" she asked cheerfully.

I gasped. "Is it white chocolate? SCORE!"

Kat giggled. "No silly!" She giggled a bit more. "There's going to be..." Kat dramatically paused. "A costume party~!" She giggled again. "Hosted by me for Halloween~!" She gasped. "Oh my gosh! That rhymed!"

"Mega awesome!" I exclaimed. "Who'd you invite?"

"Everybody of course." she squeaked back. "There's gonna be a plentiful of things there, mainly candy."

"Yea fudge cakes times 52!" I exclaimed happily. "Well _**I'll **_surely be there."

"Great! It's from 6:00 to 9:00. Oh, and can you um check if Elisa and Craig will go? Elissa's phone must be dead or something, and I'm not allowed to leave the house right now."

I smiled. "Sure. I'll go right now and text you if she's comin', k?"

"Ok~! Thank you Cocoa, and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I said with a smile before hanging up. I got up from the comfy couch while grabbing my emergency chocolate bar. Oh~! Milk chocolate... "Ma! I'm headin' out to Elissa."

"Ok." Ma replied while stirring whatever was in the pot. "Be sure to be safe, ok hun?"

"You betcha!" I replied before going out.

I looked at my watch. It was 5:30, which means Red Racer is on. And when Red Racer is on, Elissa is at one place: Craig's house.

She likes Craig... maybe _**more **_than what I expected...

Tee hee! Feel ze love~!

But boys are still icky... and ugly.

Except Pip. He's kind of cute...but still ICKY!

"Hello?" I asked loudly as I rang the doorbell. "Is anybody home~? I need to talk with Elissa or Craig!" The door opened.

"Make it quick." Elissa said sharply. "Red Racer is on and I'm missing it."

I took a deep breath in. "Kat's having a party, and you and Craig are invited, and it's on Halloween, which is tomorrow, and it's at 6:00 and ends at 9:00, and-" I took a deep breath in. "Yea..."

"Craig!" Elissa called. "You goin' to Kat's party tomorrow?"

"Sure." he answered dully. "If there's candy there, I'll be _sooo _happy."

I beamed. "Well, that's good 'cause there'll be lots of candy! Well, I gots to go now. Buh bye~!"

My response was the door quickly closing in my face.

I began to run home. I like running; it's so FUN~! I began to think about what I should be for Halloween. Let's see... a chocolate bar was _**too**_obvious... Hm, I wonder...

* * *

"Have a nice time hun." Pa smiled at me and rubbed my head. I like when he does that. It makes me feel...special.

"I will Pa." I replied happily. "Bye! Bye Ma and Falisha! Have fun trick or treating!"

"Ok Chocolates." Falisha giggled as she twirled around in her Sleeping Beauty dress. She waved frantically as I walked outside.

I decided to go to the Marsh residence, since A. it's by me, and B. Jenna lives there. Besides, I'm pretty sure Stan and Jenna would like walking with me.

I knocked on the door three times and clicked my tongue twice. The door opened. "Why hello Chocolain." Mrs. Marsh said.

"Hiya Mrs. Marsh!" I replied happily. "Is Stan and Jenna there?"

"We're 'bout to leave now." I heard Stan reply. Soon, Stan and Jenna were at the doorway. Jenna was a mafia girl while Stan was a mafia dude.

"Aw, look at you two." Mrs. Marsh cooed. She began to walk...or actually run up the stairs. "Let me get a picture!"

"Let's GO!" Jenna exclaimed quickly. We all bolted away from their house. "Hi Cocoa." she said out of breath.

"Hi~!" I replied happily.

"We're just getting Kyle and we'll be on our way." Stan commented. I nodded. "Hey...what exactly _**are**_you?"

"Meet me, Chocolain the Candy Seller Girl!" I said happily, beaming brightly. Jenna giggled and Stan chuckled.

"I should've known..." Jenna said as she rang on Kyle's doorbell. Kyle came out as a wizard... I think. We didn't even bother to ask.

"Hey dude." Stan greeted Kyle as he closed the door and we began to walk.

"Hey." Kyle said back. "Hi Jenna and Chocolain."

"H-hi." Jenna muttered back, looking down at her shoes. Aw~! I waved happily, glancing at the pink faced Jenna. Stan raised an eyebrow at this, but ignored it. Kyle didn't even notice on bit.

"This is it." I said, skipping up onto Kat's porch. I held on the unlocked door. "Get ready to part-ay~!" I opened the door to hear some random music. People were either dancing or just hanging around. "Chocolain has entered said building!" I said happily, letting the others in. "And look at all the candy~!"

"Woah..." Kyle and Jenna muttered. "...Damn..."

"Welp, see ya." I said in a quick tone. "You know, talk to ya later and yada, yada, yada." I turned to the candy table. "Come to Mama." I sped walked to the candy table and popped a random piece of chocolate in my mouth.

Wait...

"BLEC!" I spit the disgusting chocolate out of my mouth.

"Whatever is the matter Chocolain?" I heard Pip ask behind me. I turned to face him. I think he was Sherlock or somethin'.

"Mint chocolate is what Pipster." I replied, wiping my sleeve on my tongue. "Ugh, this is a disgusting taste..."

"Than I suggest you go to the punch bowl, or at least receive some cream soda." Pip said. "Though I do prefer tea, it's still yummy in the tummy."

I beamed. "Thanks Pipster! Walk with me." He nodded and followed behind me. "So how's school life?"

"Quite pleasant, minus the mean and hateful things said or done to me." he replied casually. I grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with the red punch.

"Mmm..." I nodded as I drank the punch. It seemed to wash the mint chocolate taste out of my mouth.

Plus... it's really sweet...

"Oh, this stuff is good!" I exclaimed loudly. I drank the rest then refilled the cup for later.

"And epic." Krisa added, walking towards Pip and I. She was dressed as a prisoner. "Epic punch, and epic candy."

"'Cept the mint chocolate." The word rolled of my tongue in a mean manner. "Disgusting piece of... of... not to me, but **shit**."

Krisa pat my head. "It's ok Choco-Laco; you're just maturing... but very slowly." I nodded. "Well, I'm going to go with Ken. See ya." She waved and walked into the crowded people place.

"Ok, bye!" I waved back. "Alright Pipster, follow me again. We're gonna explore."

"Oh what fun!" he said cheerfully as we roamed the house. I spotted Kat talking to Stan happily. Wendy (a witch) was talking to Bebe (also dressed as a witch) about how she was kind of glad that she broke it off with Stan (they did last week actually)

Rainbow (Pikachu~!) was spotted with Tweek's (I... don't know. Maybe a hobo...?) hand in hers. "Come on Tweek, it's not that bad." she said with her straight face.

"Gah! But what -_nng_- if p-people DON'T like me! Or what IF they a-attack me?"

Rainbow slightly smiled at the boy. "Then I'll protect you, k?" The blonde slowed down on the twitching and shaking as he nodded. "Nobody will hurt you Tweek. Not on _**my**_watch."

That...is adorable.

It's like... Kyle and Jenna, but _**not **_Kyle and Jenna.

"Hey Pipster..." I started slowly. He tilted his head questiongly. "Have you ever dated a girl?"

"Oh, why yes I have." he replied as he grabbed a gummy bear form his pocket and popping it in his mouth. "Her name was Estella, and boy was she brilliant... and pretty..."

"Oh..." I nodded. I never knew Pip was in a relatrionship.

...

Am I like the _**only **_person who who isn't/ hasn't/ won't get in a relationship...**ever**?

That must be a record for me~! YAY!

"Oh look, there's Elissa (the mummy)." I pointed out.

"She must be enjoying herself with Craig (some character from Red Racer)." Pip added as he saw Elissa yalking to the straight faced Craig.

"Yes she does..." I muttered to myself. "A bit too much as a friend..." I looked around some more and spotted Brian dancing with Red to the quick song. They seemed to be having a good time.

Starr (dressed as a pop star) was off in the sidelines talking to Jimmy (he just wore a suit). I saw her laugh loudly and blush slightly, a smile on her face.

I never would've guessed Starr. I never would've guessed...

Ashly (dressed like a Mexican dancer) was over in a corner, like she was some emo. She stood there clutching her cup tightly, looking at what seemed to be Kyle. She stared at him longily as he talked to a slightly blushing Jenna.

...

"Fuuu..." I said slowly and quietly. I just found out something today.

Jenna likes Kyle.

Ashly likes Kyle.

And we don't know who the hell Kyle likes.

'_I hope there won't be any arguments, or fights, or sadness..._' I thought in a worried tone.

"Chocolain?" I heard Pip chuckle. "Are you there?"

I blinked. "Oh... yea. I was just... thinkin'."

"Oh..." Pip nodded.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Ashly travel towards Kyle and Jenna.

'_Please don't be a fight, PLEASE don't be a fight..._' I thought, shaking slightly.

"Oh, hi Kyle!" I heard Ashly say. She gave him a tight hug.

"H-hi Ashly..." Kyle smiled slightly as Ashly let go. Jenna just watched silently, still blushing slightly.

'_Hopefully no bad things will happen this year..._' I thought silently as I took a small sip of my drink.

"You've been awfully quiet Chocolain." Pip commented. "Are you _sure _you're alright?"

I smiled slightly. "Yea. I guess I'm not in the party spirit yet. Come on, we're goin' to the candy table again so I can get WILD!"

Pip laughed. "Well, that seems like a fun thing to do." He followed me to the candy table.

* * *

I sat down on a chair next to Pip as we watched the couples on the floor slow dance. "Aw, look there's Brian and Red~!" I cooed, smiling brightly. Pip just nodded silently. I squinted. "And is that... Randi with Tweek...?"

"I believe so..." Pip answered. "And there goes Jimmy and Starr too..."

I nodded. I'm gonna have to record this later on... I checked the clock: 7:30. It was this late, and I'm not even hyped up yet. I sighed deeply and looked at Pip. "See ya Pipster. Me's a goin' home."

"Oh... alright then. Bye Chocolain." He smiled and waved as I exited the house.

I grabbed a jaw breaker from my pocket and slipped it in my mouth. I listened and looked to the children who were laughing and the parents/older siblings who smiled. "I'm truly bored to death..." I muttered, switching the jaw breaker to the other side of my mouth. I stuffed my hands in my jacket pocket and tilted my head to the right, causing that one piece of hair that won't get into a ponytail behind my neck. I did a small tap dance as I walked in the little bit of snow.

I remember when I used to take tap. I was like... five or six at the time, and they gave me some candy every time I successfully did a move. I really tried my hardest; ME LOVES ZE CANDY!

I suddenly began to sing softly. "Candy~ Chocolate~ Gummy bears~ Chocolate~ Making friends~ 52~ Chocolate~ The letter Q~!" By the time I was done, I was at my house. "Hmm... I remember that song! I was so LITTLAL!" I opened the door with the spare key in my pocket. Ma, Pa, and Falisha weren't back yet. I closed the door.

"Hmm..." I stood there silently, not knowing what to do. "...Maybe some... sleep." I yawned loudly and climbed up the stairs. "Wow... I never knew I could get this... tired..." My head began to pound as I plopped on the bed. Not even bothering to take off my costume, I went to sleep.

_**A/N And that's that :) Ohh... love triangle~! Bwa ha ha! *U* But seriously, the sneak peek of today...**_

_**Sneak Peek of Next Chapter**_

"Look, we all made you a get well card! Why, it's g-got flowers and bunnies and-"

"Shut up Butters."

"A-alright then..."

_**And there it is! Ok, so I guess I'll see you guys soon ^^**_

_**-W.C.P :D**_


	7. The Sick Chocolain and the Dying Kenny

_**Man, I am loving this story and the reviews. They make me soooo happy ^^ **_

_ElissaTucker3: **Yes, a mummy Elissa :D Thanks for loving this~!**_

_SouthParkFan8: **Yesh, ze lurv triangle. Don't be too mad if you're dissapointed on how I write; I suck ass at romance -_- I'll try my best! :)**_

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: **Thank you! Yesh, Prisoner Krisa. I thought it suited her :) Another virtual high five indeed ^^**_

_6747: **I know right? Cocoa's just observant like that I guess... Well you get to find out NOW! :D**_

_TheWhitestBlackGirlEver: **Thank you! It's great that my story ended your day nicely :)**_

_Tinaloveheart: **I just HAD to do it! ;D Thank you~!**_

_TheMilkCarton: **It's totally fine; some people are pretty busy ^^ It's mega awesome that you lurv my story. I feel bad that you couldn't get any sleep :( Thanks! :)**_

_**And that's all for today! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no OCs except my own OR any S.P characters. Continue on :)**_

My eyes opened up slowly. I saw that I was still in my costume.

And I sill felt like complete and total crap.

Oh well~! I got up out of bed slowly and shuffled my way downstairs to greet Ma in the kitchen and say good bye to Pa before I got ready for school. "Hi... Ma..." I said slowly, my head still having this horrible feeling.

"Why good morning hun-" Ma looked at me for a moment. "You look... pale..."

"Are you feeling ok Chocolate?" Pa asked me as he took a large gulp from his coffee. I hate coffee...

I coughed loudly. "N-no..." I said before coughing again.

"Oh dear." Ma came up to and felt my forehead. "Woah! Your forehead is burning!"

"Let me feel." Pa came up and felt my forehead. "God damn, that's hot!"

"Gregory!" Ma didn't take kindly to bad language in the house, especially by Falisha and I. "Chocolain, go up to your room. You're not going anywhere today, not with a fever like that. I'll be up in a bit to give you some soup for breakfast, ok?"

"O-ok..." I struggled to say before coming up the stairs. How in the world did i even get sick?

...

Oh crap. It was the red punch! I'm not allowed to drink red things. I can eat them, but not drink them. I have this wierd reaction to red drinks that make me horribly sick. I should've known to not drink it; I've been doing it for years for crying out loud! I feel so stupid...

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was all over the place, I was extremely pale, and my eyes were a bit red. Lying down in my bed, I sighed deeply. Looks like me ain't goin' nowheres today. Aw... I frowned deeply. That means no friends today! GOD DANG IT!

"Wow Chocolates." I heard Falisha say. "Um... you don't look fine today... Is you ok?"

I shook my head in reply. "No Lisha. I'm sick."

"Oh... I go then. You need quiet time, like we do at school." Clutching onto her teddy bear's arm on her right hand, she rubbed her eyes with her left hand, yawned, and walked away downstairs.

My eyes began to drop. No~! I can't g to sleep **now**; I didn't even eat!

"_I don't care_."

Huh, who are you?

"_Your concious, duh_."

Oh cool~! I'm talking to myself! Ma'll be proud of me.

"_Ugh... Anyways, get some sleep **now**. You'll need it, trust me._"

Well alright Inner Chocolain... I yawned and coughed one more time before letting my eyes drop down.

* * *

"Chocolain... Chocolain... **CHOCOLAIN**!"

I bolted up. "Holy chocolate cake times 52!" I held my head in irritation and shut my eyes, not even knowing who woke me up from my blank dream.

"See what you did Cartman? You made her get a god damn head ache!"

"Shut up Kahl. I knew what I was doing. Did _**you **_wake her up."

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"Shh guys." I think that was Starr. "You're not making it any better."

I felt a hand go on my shoulder. "Open your eyes Cocoa." I heard Kat say. "It's just us."

I opened my eyes slowly to meet mostly everybody in our class in my room. "Hi-" I coughed into my elbow. "-guys." I smiled weakly.

Butters walked up to me and gave me a card. PRETTY~! "Look, we all made you a get well card! Why, it's g-got flowers and bunnies and-"

"Shut up Butters."

"A-alright then..."

"D-don't be so mean Brian..." I said, clutching onto my covers. "Jesus, it's cold..." I shivered slightly. Kind nof like Tweek.

"GAH!" Tweek twitched. "Y-you Mom-_nng_- gave you this hot-OH JESUS- chocolate." He twitched again as he gave me the hot chocolate.

I took a big gulp of it. "Oh, it's so good."

"Well, you're all good." Brian said. I knew he was impatient, and was ready to get the heck out of here.

Red smiled. "Ignore him. He's just an ass at time." Brian glared at shortly, but stopped and smiled slightly. Aw~!

"O-ok..." I rolled out of bed and landed on my fluffy floor.

"The fuck are you doin'?" Elissa asked me with araised eyebrow as I rested on the floor.

"I... don't know..." I got up from the floor and grabbed my fluffy light brown robe and put it on. I then slipped on my houseshoes and smiled at the kids. "You can... go now..." They all nodded.

"I hope you get better." Rainbow smiled.

"Me too Choco-Laco." Krisa smiled as well. "'Cause let's face it, school is complete and total _**shit**_without your epicness."

"We were _**so**_fucking bored..." Ashly groaned lowly. "Your personality makes us all happy."

"Aw... thank you guys..." I smiled as they ran down the stairs and left. I looked out the window. Jenna was alking to Kyle while Ashly just walked with them, staring longily at Kyle. "I hope he just fesses up and chooses one of them to get this over with..." I whispered as I saw Ashly took charge and interrupted Kyle and Jenna's conversation.

* * *

The next morning, I was feeling much better than yesterday. I told Ma and Pa goodmorning, got ready happily, told Ma goodbye and gave her a peck on the cheek, waved goodbye to Falisha, and walked out.

That was a LONG sentence~!

I skipped along the sidewalk. Hmm... I'll take the bus today I guess... I waddled up to the bus stop with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, and Jenna. "Hiya~!" I sang.

Kyle smiled. "It's great to see that you're better."

"I know." I grinned widely. I took out a chocolate bar.

Wait a minute...

"GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted loudly. "IT'S FUCKING _**MINT**_!" I tossed it to Cartman. "Take the shit. I don't want it at all."

"Jesus Cocoa, no need to get mad at the chocolate bar." Stan said with kind of wide eyes. I just growled and crossed my arms.

"It's ok Cocoa." Jenna smiled. "Here, have my chocolate." She handed me a milk chocolate bar.

"Thank you~!" I smiled widely.

"Bi polar bitch~" I heard Cartman sing softly.

Kyle hit him in the head. "Dude. Not cool." Cartman opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the bus coming to a stop.

"GET ON THE GOD DAMN BUS BEFORE WE'LL BE LATE!" the bus driver yelled. Wow, she's loud... and mean...

"God, _**someone**_didn't have their afternoon sex last night." Kenny muttered with a laugh as he got on the bus, us following.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the bus driver yelled.

Stan looked at her. "He said, um, that he wished for a cat last night."

"Oh... I wish I had a cat too." She looked ahead and began driving towards the school.

"See, _**that's**_a bi polar bitch." Cartman said as he sat down at his lone seat.

I sat next to Jenna. She leaned towards me. "Cartman's so fat, he takes up a whole seat." I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What?" Kyle asked, clearly wanting to know what Jenna said.

"N-nothing." Jenna replied quietly with her usual smile and small blush. Kyle just nodded and turned back to talk with Stan. I heard Jenna exhale softly. "So anyways-" The bus jerked to a stop.

"AHH!" Kenny started yelling as he was flung to the front of the bus. He landed on the windshield and...like exploded. He... he was dead...

"Oh my God!" Stan shouted. "They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!" Kyle yelled after him.

I stared in shock. "W-what...?"

Jenna was wide eyes as well as we casually walked off the bus. "T-that was s-something..." I nodded slowly.

I am surely going to have an awkward day...

_**This chapter was boring and short to me :l Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it a bit. Yes, Kenny died. Aw :( But don't worry! Like always, he'll come back. He always comes back...**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"Just tell me where you got the fucking black eye Elissa!"

"NO! I... I just can''t..."

_**Oh my God. Elissa + black eye = not good 0.0 Wanna find out what happnens? Look out for Chapter 8 then :D**_


	8. The Daily Life of Elissa

_**A/N Sorry, no update yesterday because 1. I was very, very sick, and 2. I had a big project to do WHILE I was still very, very sick. It was hella crappy you guys -_- So anyways...**_

_ElissaTucker3**: Well that's great :D To make it better, it's in Elissa's POV, haha :) Chocolain will most likely forget, and Kyle SHOULD pick somebody! WHY KYLE, WHY ;(  
Kyle: You're writing the story! It's not MY fault!  
Me: Yea, whatever -_-**_

_6747: **You are a good guesser :P Yea, Chocolain will get through.  
Chocolain: I always get through :D**_

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: **Thanks! I saw your note today about how you were pissed and the first chappie. I hope you're better :D**_

_SouthParkFan8: **Suspense is both a bitch and a rainbow :)  
Ashly: I HAVE CHIPS! :D *hands chips* That'll go good with your dip ^^  
Me: And to top THAT off, your wait is finally over! :)**_

_Katty Taco Kisses: **Thank you Katty :)  
Chocolain: I don't have a crush on Pip! He's ICKY ;( And yes, I am hyper, funny, and I TOTALLY hate mint to a pulp :)  
Krisa: I'm naturally epic ;)  
Starr: Yes, I tend to be like that :)  
Elissa: Well thank you, I guess...  
Kat: Oh yay! :)  
Rainbow: Yes... I'm a badass detective ;D  
Ashly: See guys? I'm just like Katty, which CLEARLY means I am supperior and awesome :)  
Jenna: Sure Ashly... Anyways thanks and- *stops and reads note* SHHHH! ;O  
Brian: Don't call me adorable :l  
Me: You're such a serious, BORING person...**_

_Tinaloveheart: **Thank you! :) Well, the suspense is over.  
Jenna: Yea Candy, I'm not THAT shy. Jeez...  
Me: No need to get angry at me Jenna :l Ok, I'll be sure to make her LESS shy for ya ;)**_

_TheMilkCarton: **Yay for fast updates, and hugs too! :) Jajajajaja... Love triangles are kind of awesome... and I'm not gonna have kids, so smack away ;D Good luck on your two tests and the comforting. It's ok that you're opening :) Online lives are FUN~! That's great that my story makes you happy. Jajajajaja :) I was actually originally gonna do that to each character ;) So yea, everyone gets a POV now.  
Other OCs: Awesome! :D  
Me: **__**It's totally fine that you thought of that, 'cause I did too :) GO DRAMA! ;D Fuck, this was the longest **_**reply _ever, but whatever. And yes, whales do kick ass. Dolpheeens~! They're better ._._**

**_I had fun writing with the OCs in this author note :D I'll do that for now on... So!_**

**_Disclaimer: All epicness goes to the owners of South Park and OC creators. I own Chocolain and her family._**

_Elissa's POV_

I'm late.

I'm late because of this asshole.

My father is the asshole.

"Come on Chris." I growled, grabbing his wrist. He fearfully nodded as we ran far away from the house.

I don't understand. What did _**I **_ever do? Why does my father throw stuff at me and hurt me both mentally _**and **_physically. I'll never understand.

"Elissa?" Chris asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked ahead, feeling his eyes on me. "Stop staring at me." I snapped. He quickly turned away. "Now what is it?"

"Y-your eye. I-it's black all around your left eye." He paused. "Why doesn't mother h-help us?"

I touched my eye, suddenly feeling pain. Yep, I do have a black eye. Fucking wonderful. "'Cause she doesn't fucking know, not that she cares anyways. She's out doing her job all day, and we rarely see her."

"Oh..." Chris was silent after that.

* * *

"Do you have a reason why you're late again?" Ms. Lina asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I opened my mouth, hesitating for a moment. I _**wanted **_to say 'My father abused me and gave a FUCKING BLACK EYE BITCH! Don't you see it dummy? Why aren't you asking me _**how**_I got the black eye?', but instead I replied, "No Mam." and shook my head.

Ms. Lina sighed. "You can't keep doing this Elissa." she said, handing my brother and I a slip. "This is the third time this week you've been late."

"I'm sorry." I growled lowly, storming out of the office. If only she knew. If only _**anybody **_knew. After dropping my brother off, I went to my classroom. I gave Mr. Garrison the slip silently and slipped in my seat. Without a word, he continued his lesson.

I felt people's eyes on me. God damn it, stop staring at me! I'm not some perfect golden trophy. I'm useless trash, just like father said. Useless... Slipping on my earphones, I looked dead ahead at the clock. It seems time **_always_ **goes slow when you're in school. I could've sworn I saw the clock stopped for about five minutes before continuing on.

Dumb ass engineers. Can't even fix a simple **clock**.

I saw a piece of paper land on my desk. I already knew Craig sent it. He always folds like that. Double hotdog, then triple hamburger. I opened it.

_What the hell happened to your eye?_

Of course he'd ask that. I grabbed out my pen and began to write back.

_Nothing. Don't worry about it dude._

I quietly gave the paper to Chocolain. She smiled slightly, not making eye contact, and passed the paper back to Craig. She knew I didn't like people looking at me, so she tries her hardest to not do so. She's a really great friend. A few seconds later I got the paper back.

_No dude. That looks like somebody **did **that to you._

I looked at him with a frown. He frowned back. I flipped him off and turned around, not wanting to talk to him. I already knew he was glaring at me and flipping me off too, the bastard.

The incrediably cute bastard.

After the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and left the classroom. "Elissa." I already recognized the voice. I sighed and turned around to face Craig.

"Look. It's just a black eye, ok? Stop fucking worrying."

"Just tell me where you got the fucking black eye Elissa!"

"NO! I... I just can''t..." I looked down and glared at my shoes.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "And why the hell not?"

"Because..." I paused. Think Elissa, think! I smirked fakely. "Wow Craig, you seem to worry a lot. It's like you _**like**_ me or something. Oh Craigy-Waigy has a crush~!"

"I-I don't!" he stuttered back. I could've sworn I saw a bit of pink on his cheeks.

Wow, I'm going fucking mad, I'm seeing things, and I should see a professional doctor (maybe Chocolain's father). Craig _**never **_blushes...right?

"Sure." I said sarcastically. I scoffed and started to walk off. I heard him follow. "I just wanted to see how much you cared. Chris pushed me onto the counter top and I banged my eye dude. Now stop crushin' on me."

...

I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN THAT! NO~! KEEP LOVING MAH!

...

Um... ok then.

He flipped me off. I didn't even bother to give him the finger back. Too lazy. Yada, yada, blah, blah, guinea pigs.

...

Where the fuck did _**that **_come from?

...

I'm turning into a Chocolain or Ashly. Sigh...

* * *

"Are you sure that eye is gonna be ok?" Kat asked in a worried tone.

"Yea, it looks like it's getting bigger..." Starr noticed. I'm not disagreeing. It _**feels **_like it's getting bigger. Shit.

"Don't worry." I said, rolling my eyes... well **eye**. I couldn't move the left one since it was closed tight now. "I'll be **fine**."

"Well if you really think so." Jenna smiled. "I gotta go now. Volleyball practice of course." She frowned deeply. "Boo..." She trudged off.

"Writers Club again after school Ashly." Rainbow said, starting to walk off.

"Bye~!" Ashly sang as she began to walk off. She suddenly stopped and gasped very loudly and dramatically.

"What is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She stood there for a moment.

Ashly clapped once. "Tada." she said in a loud whisper before walking off again.

...

I have wierd friends...

"The fuck?" Krisa asked. "Whatever. Epicness is out! PEACE!" She gave us the peace sign and walked to the bus.

"Oh and I'm trying out for the school play!" Kat said happily, skipping off towards the autotorium. "Buh bye~! Wish me luck~!"

"And I must go to my singing classes now." Starr said in her calm tone, walking off with a smile.

"And _**I'm **_gonna-" Chocolain stopped talking. She grew a blank look. "I dunno. Maybe go home and eat chocolate?"

"That wouldn't be surprising." I said dully.

"No, it wouldn't." Chocolain laughed. "Well bye Lissa. Have a wonderful evening~!"

What, with my abusive father? I mentally scoffed. '_Yea, good luck with me trying to do **that**.' _I thought with a slight sigh. Without turning around, Chocolain waved at me and ran out towards her house happily.

Oh how I wished I could do that.

I went to go pick up Chris. "Alright little brat." I said, stuffing my hands in my pocket. "Let's go."

"I ain't no little brat... tampon!" he shouted back. I bet he didn't even know what a tampon actually **was**. He just did that to make me feel bad, the little brat.

"Whatever." I muttered as we walked towards our house. Once we reached there, I put my finger to my lips. "Shh..." I whispered quietly. He nodded silently. I looked in the window. He was on the couch asleep. Thank God. '_He looks like a digusting bastard_...' I thought with a scowl as I quietly opened the door. Luckily, it didn't make a sound. My brother and I walked in silently in the house. "Go upstairs in your room and lock your door." I whispered in his ear. "At least you won't get caught if he wakes up, k?"

He sniffled and nodded. "K." he whispered back, swiftly running up the stairs.

I tip toed past the couch. My father was still knocked the fuck out. He smelt strongly of alchohal. After it wears off, he'll start drinking, reasons unknown.

I wish he'd just...stop...

Anyways, I travelled up the stairs, making no creaking sounds, and sprinted to my room. I sighed quietly and locked the door. Lying on my messy, jacked up bed, I looked blankly at the ceiling.

I wonder... how life would be. You know, with a _**regular **_family: a caring mother, a nice and helpful father, and a non-annoying little brother. It would feel better than living this hell of a life. I wish I could just start over, and be somebody new, 'cause let's face it.

I'm an accident, who shouldn't be in this world. I useless trash.

_**A/N Oh my God, I'm depressed now :( Poor Elissa D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **__**Anyways, next up we have Krisa as the star of the chapter :D Yay...**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"But I left my Playboy in there!" Kenny exclaimed.

I sighed. "Fine. But it's only because I left my Playgirl in there."

"YAY-wait, what?"

_**Oh yes. Krisa and Kenna. What a pair indeed ^^ So, until next time, Candy is out! PEACE! :D**_

_**-W.C.P**_


	9. Kenny's Playboy and Krisa's Playgirl

_**Hello. I'm Candy/W.C.P, and this is Chapter 9 of 'Friends'! WHOO! Plus, I got over 50 reviews. I feel sooooo happy :D I cried of happiness guys. I'm like dead seriously :l So, replies :)**_

_TheWhitestBlackGirlEver: _**_I know, right? :(_**

_ElissaTucker3: _**_Oh, you really did that? xD Aha, well this story must be fucking awesome to you :) And, p-perfectly? Well, I feel proud ^^  
Elissa: You should feel proud... and SHH, DON'T TELL HIM! :l  
Craig: Tell who what?  
Elissa: ...SHHH!_**

_SouthParkFan8: _**_Lol, this was hilarious! xD  
Ashly: Nice choice of words bro. Nice choice of words *nods head* Tada...  
Elissa: *shacks head* There's something wrong with you..._**

_6747: _**_Poor Elissa indeed :( Aha, perverts are awesome! XD  
Krisa: YAY PERVERTS! EPICNESS TO THE MAN ;)_**

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: _**_Yep, she sure does :) Everybody does! It was just your turn I guess. I'm glad that I'm not sick too; it sucked EGGS!  
Brian: You knew you wanted to say ass :l  
Me: Yea... :)_**

_Tinaloveheart: _**_Elissa's life is so sad! :( And thank you! :)_**

**_So there they are. _**

**_Disclaimer: Me own Chocolain and other OCs me made. Everything else don't belong to me, k? K :)_**

_Krisa's POV_

"Come on dearies." Mom said cheerfully to Canaan and I. "Breakfast time!"

"Coming Mom!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh my God, that was epic! We said that _**exactly**_at the same time!" I beamed. "Right Oscar?" My Yorkie barked happily in reply.

Canaan chuckled. "Come on. We better get a move on. Race you down the stairs!" We both bolted down bthe stairs. Like always, it was a tie. "Damn it! I was _**so**_gonna kick your ass, but you just had to shove me."

I smirked and sat down at the table. "Well duh. Wadda think? And you know what I like to say: Krisa-"

"-should never lose to Canaan." my twin brother replied with a roll of his eyes. He took a bite of his cereal. "I know, I know."

"Canaan, don't talk with your mouth full." Mom instructed. "You might choke."

He swallowed his food down. "K Mom." he nodded. I, of course, finished my cereal first since I am _**way **_more epic than Canaan. 'Cause you know... he's Canaan.

"Now you kids have a good time at school." Mom smiled. We both nodded and went outside.

"So peace out Canaan." We both did our 'secret, epic' handshake before going our seperate ways.

I decided to go on the bus today, since I wanted to talk to Kenny. Kenny is epic. Cutely epic.

Shh, don't tell anyone I thought that! Wait, who am I talking to? Meh, oh well. With a small shrug, I continued to the bus stop. "Hello cuties 'cept Cartman." I greeted with a wink.

"AY!"

"Hi Peanut." Jenna waved and smiled. "And you're right. Cartman _**isn't **_hot. More like a not!" We all (except Cartman) shared at laugh while Cartman glared at us.

"Hiya~!" I felt someone jump on my back.

"C-Choco-Laco!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Get down!"

"But it's _**fun **_Krissa." she replied. "But fine." She hopped down gracefully, her brown boots not making no sort of sound non the cold snow. "Totally not white chocolate. You're acting like mint chocolate today."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I'll stop acting like mint chocolate."

Chocolain beamed. "Yay~!" She clapped happily as the bus rode up. We climbed on, and I (naturally and epically) sat next to Kenny.

"So Ken, you do the homework?" I asked.

He blinked. "I read Playboy." he said flatly. I laughed, already knowing the answer was 'no'.

I shook my head. "I don't blame ya. Writing an essay or being perverted...hmm..."

"Perverted." we both said at the same time. Epic! Again!

"Though health class _**can **_be interesting." Kenny said.

"The 'how a baby is made' video?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." he smirked. "I got to see a nice yummy pu-" The bus screeching to a stop interrupted him. He clutched onto the seat in front of us, his eyes closed.

"Why the hell did you seem scared of the bus stoppin'?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, getting up and walking down the bus aisle.

"No reason." he answered quickly. I raised my eyebrow higher, but shrugged it off. Kenny was sometimes awkward.

* * *

School went by regulary: Classes, lunch, talking, pissing off Brian by grabbing his ass playfully (with Red's permission of course), 'accidentally' throwing snow in Bebe's face, and other epic things. After saying bye to the other girls, I walked out the school to walk home, since taking the afternoon bus is kind of boring to me.

"Hey Oscar." I laughed as I sat on my bed. My Yorkie hopped on with me and I stroked his brown and black fur happily. "I had an epic day at school today boy! I messed with that Brian kid, and I threw snow on Bebitch's face."

Oscar barked happily as I laughed. It's as if he was talking to me. I always think he is. "That's epic Krisa." I think he would've said.

I hugged him tightly and flipped over. "Oh Oscar. I want some Doritos Locos Tacos..." I sighed happily, imagining the taste. I wrote a note.

_Hey Mom, wanna go to Taco Bell today? ;)_

I placed the piece of paper in Oscar's mouth. "Go on boy! Give it to Mom for me." I smiled as he ran off quickly. Afew seconds later, he came back. "So...?" He barked twice in reply. I smiled widely. "YES! THANK MOM!"

"You're welcome!" Mom called quieter than I did as she closed the door behind her. I watched out the window as she walked to the car.

Canaan entered the room. "Let me guess: Taco Bell." I nodded excitedly. He rolled his eyes. "Of course. Hey, have you seen my drawing?" Canaan liked to draw random shit. I looked under my bed and saw the white sheet of paper with the all-over-the-place pencil markings on it. I grabbed it and handed it to him. "Thanks Bucky." he smiled and started to walk away.

"No problem Birthday Stealer." I smirked. I was born first, so I'm like...what, 13 seconds older? That means I expierenced 13 seconds more of life before he came out, so therefor 13 is my favorite number _**and**_I'm 13 percent more epic than he is.

Wow, epic math is epically hard.

I sat down on my bed, staring at my orange wall for a moment. What the hell is there to do? I have no homework, Mom's out to get the most epic food of the century, Canaan's drawing, Oscar's banging his head on the window which signaling that Kenny's outside, my stuffed T-rex-

Wait, KENNY'S HERE!

I picked up Oscar and placed him on the floor. "Thank you very much Oscar." I smiled. He barked in reply. Such a cute wittle doggie~! I opened the window and stuck my head out into the opening. Ahahaha! 'Into the opening.' That sounds so funny and perverted! That's why I like it.

Kenny started talking in a rapid pace, his hands moving as he spoke. He had a look of worry on his face. He stopped once he saw my blank face. What the hell was he saying? He took a deep breath in. "I left my Playboy at school!" he exclaimed.

"And?" I raised an eyebrow.

"'And'? 'AND'? It's fucking new edition Playboy, that's what 'and' is!"

"Alright, alright." I sighed. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I don't feel like going all the way back!"

"But I left my Playboy in there!" Kenny exclaimed.

I sighed. "Fine. But it's only because I left my Playgirl in there."

"YAY-wait, what?"

"My Playgirl dude." I climbed out the window. While holding the pipe, I closed the window gently before climbing down on the sidewalk.

I'm so epic.

"They make _**Playgirls** _now?" Kenny had a look of disbelief.

I laughed. "They've been making those for **years**. It's the fact that you dudes are too busy looking at you Playboys to see what some girls do for entertainment."

"Dude, that's... awkward." Kenny said slowly as we approached the school. He tried to open the door, but failed miserably. "NO! PLAYBOY!"

I sighed deeply, taking out a clip from my pocket. I went to the lock and concentrated. Wait for it... YES! Got it in there perfectly (HAHAHA!) I opened the doors quietly. "Alright Ken, let's hurry this up so I can enjoy my taco."

He rolled his eyes and entered in, me following. "Ok, it should be in... ah fuck."

"What?"

"I... don't know where it's at." He laughed nervously as I groaned deeply.

"Alright, you check periods one through four classrooms. I'll go through five through eight. We'll meet in the cafeteria. Ready?" He nodded. "GO!" We both set off in different directions.

* * *

"Last period: Math..." I muttered to myself as I entered the classroom. I looked in each desk. "Nope... nuh uh... fuck where the hell is it?" I began to get pissed. I'm missing out on perfectly good food here! MY DORITOS LOCOS TACOS! NOOOS!

Wow, Clyde moment.

I finally reached the last desk. Thank God, his Playboy was there right along with my Playgirl! Wonder how it ended up here though in Ashly's desk. Meh, I don't give a shit. I grabbed the two magazines and ran to the cafeteria.

"Got it." I breathed out, handing his the Playboy.

He beamed. "Thanks Krissa. You're the best."

"We walked out the school, not even bothering to close the door. "Awesome at being epic? Yes." We both shared a laugh before going our different ways.

Oh yes, Doritos Locos Tacos, here I come!

_**And there's Krissa for ya! :) Next up is a Starr POV! Yay ^^ So...**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

I looked at the big dog in fear. "C-crap..." I muttered as I saw the dog running my way. I shut my eyes nin fear, not wanting to see my fate. But... it never came...

_**Bwahaha! What will ahppen? You'll find out in two days since I have extra credit to do (Yay 100s in History :D) So, yea. 'Goodbye you guys.' (KENNY QUOTE! EEE! :P)**_

_**-W.C.P**_


	10. Just Dance! And NOT mess up the House

_**A/N Hey you guys :) Ever wonder how Eric would play Just Dance 2's 'Rockafeller Skank'? Well me too! :D So, I put that in here. Mwahaha... Ok, so Just Dance 2 isn't on Kinect, but let's pretend, k? K :) Replies...**_

_SouthParkFan8: **At first I was gonna put 'em in Tweek's desk (don't ask 0.0), but then I remembered your character and I was like 'HOLY SHIT, I COULD DO THAT!' So... yea :) Enjoy~!**_

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: **OMG, THANK YOU~! :D**_

_Tewi Inaba: **Yea, sorries~! :P But hey, you got Eric and Jim-Jim :D  
Eric: Yea, people crave my hot badah ;)  
Starr: *rolls eyes* Shut up...**_

_6747: **Oh yea pervs :D  
Krisa and enny: WHOO XD  
Brian: Still mad that you grabbed my ass ;(**_

_Mellybean23: **Thanks for the constructive critism and NOT a flame. You're nice :) I already sent a P.M about this so... yea :) Thank you again!**_

_TheMilkCarton: **It's ok, people are just more busy than I am :P Yea, poor Elissa :( And ewwww, sweat :P Well, see ya! Jajaja! :D**_

_**And BAM! There they are :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Chocolain and her family, ok? STOP MOCKING ME D:**_

_Starr's POV_

"Here Liza." I smiled and handed her my old doll. "You can have it, k?"

"Really?" she asked excitedly. I nodded. She hugged me. "Thanks, Twinkle Little Starr~!"

Oh, I love that nickname! It's so CUTE~! And I like cute things.

Not ugly things.

"No problem Liza." I said as she ran away to her own room. I sighed and fell down onto my bed. I looked at the random drawings of anime that I taped on my walls. That's why I love my pink and black hair; it's like an anime. Anime is awesome. Wow, I draw pretty epically.

Aha. Krisa quote right there.

"So boring..." I muttered. It was a Saturday. Usually, I'd be having my singing time with Father, but he went to the local bar with his 'buddies'. Probably to get a bit drunk or something.

Oh well.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I looked at it for a few seconds. '_Chocolain..._' I thought. '_What would she want?_' I answered. "Hello?"

"_Oh **hey **Starr!_" Chocolain's voice rang happily through the phone. "_I was just wondering if you'd like to come over Stan's house. The girls are here, and so are Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman~!_"

"Oh, well sure I guess." I smiled a bit. "I'm bringing Liza over too, k?"

"_Oh go ahead! Jackie, Ike, Chris, and Falisha would want another play mate!_"

I giggled. "Ok Cocoa. See ya soon!"

"_Buh bye~! May the mega awesome white chocolate angels be with you~!_" I giggled again before hanging up.

"Hey Liza, we're going over Stan's!" I called to her, hopping out of my bed and putting on my black combat boots. I'd say that I'm half girly girl, and half tomboy. It's like a cute phase! And I love cute things.

Ugly things suck.

"Yay~!" Liza said happily.

"I have to tell Father first, then we'll be ok." I dialed his number and waited.

"_Hello?_" Good, he's not drunk... yet.

"Father, may Liza and I go over Stan's house. We're BORED!"

Father chuckled. "_Well alright then. Go on ahead, if you really want to._"

"Thanks Father! Love you~!"

"_I love you too Shiny_." And with that, we both hung up.

"We're all good to go." I smiled. "Let's go." We both exited the house.

"I can't _**wait **_to show my friends this dolly!" Liza said, holding up the doll. I smiled at her. She is just the cutest thing! She ran ahead of me to Stan't house, which really isn't that far. Liza was always a fast runner. She and Falisha are on that miny track team. So kawaii~! That's cute in Japanese.

Yea... Anime is awesome...

Suddenly I heard a distant bark. It must be a dog. Hopefully it's not near me... The barking got louder and louder until the dog came in sight. I began to panic. Dogs totally FREAK me out. They're cute (some of them at the least), but they're just so... UGH!

I looked at the big dog in fear. "C-crap..." I muttered as I saw the dog running my way. I shut my eyes in fear, not wanting to see my fate. But... it never came...

Maybe it did happen, and it was painless! But wait, why can I feel my ears? Maybe it's just-

Forget it, I'm alive.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see... **Cartman**?

...

Epic mind fuck...

...

...

...

"Hello? Earth to bitch!"

I snapped back into reality. Damn, I felt like Ashly right there. "I don't wanna know what you did." I said, walking past him. In all honesty, I didn't want to think of the smelly, ugly dog. "But thanks anyways Cartman."

I got the reply I suspected. "Whatever bitch."

* * *

"Glad you could make it." Jenna smiled as I entered.

I smiled back. "Glad to be here. So... what're we doing?"

"Dunno." Elissa shrugged.

"We have video games." Jenna shrugged.

"Epic sauce!" Krisa and Ashly exclaimed in unison. "Let's play!" They both stared at each other blankly before laughing.

Weird...

Stan grabbed this huge container of CDs. "There's... Call of Duty... Kirby... some Mario games... Just Dance games... and other stuff."

"Call of Duty!" Kenny shouted.

"Killing!" Elissa, Krisa, and Stan agreed to Kenny's suggestion.

"Well I want Mario." Kyle said.

"Mario is just some fat ass who goes hoppin' around and dry humpin' Yoshi." Cartman rolled his eyes.

"And somehow, you're not fat?"

"No God damn it! I'm-"

"-an extra large, we know." Ashly smirked. Most of us laughed. Cartman gave us death glares. "But yea, I agree. Mario games for the win!"

"Yea Mario!" Rainbow agreed. "Though Pokemon is more awesome, I still want Mario."

"I want Just Dance..." I dragged on.

"Yea, me too!" Kat giggled.

"Oh yes, dancing indeed." Chocolain said in her formal voice with a smile. "Eric, your choice?"

We all looked at him. "Since I need a good laugh, I wanna see Just Dance."

"It's a tie between Just Dance-" Krisa faked coughed. "BORING!" she said in between them. Butt hole... "-and the epic Call of Duty! It's all up to you Jenna. Make the right decision."

"Well... I need some dancin' once in a while, so Just Dance it is!" Jenna said.

"Aw fuck..." Stan muttered.

"GOD DAMN IT, WHY?" Elissa was really pissed off.

I don't blame her. She loves her some Call of Duty...

Jenna smiled. "I already told you. Now which one you guys?" We all decided on Just Dance 2 since it was the middle number. Meh...

"Now who's going first?" Kat asked. "I'll sit this one out."

"ME~!" Chocolain sang excitedly. "I LOVE Just Dance 2 on Kinect!"

"I'll give it a go too." I smiled.

"Now that we have two girls, let's put two guys in the mix." Elissa cackled evilly. It gave me the chills...

"...NOT IT!" Kenny shouted in a kid-like voice.

"NOT IT!" Kyle said as well.

"NOT-aw fuck!" Cartman's face was totally priceless~!

"A-aww, come on." Stan said in disbelief. "Can we have like a rematch or something?"

"Oh, get over it." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Oh, you guys will totally die because of it."

"B-but, this is _**my **_house!"

"It's mine too, and I say you play." Jenna smirked. Stan frowned at that. Poor Stan...

"Oh, oh, can I pick?" Chocolain began to jump. "Can I, can I?"

I giggled. "Go ahead Cocoa. It's totally your choice."

"I don't care..." Stan muttered. Cartman didn't disagree.

She picked 'Rockafeller Skank'. Elissa, Kenny, and Krisa laughed at the name.

Typical.

"And you better dance Cartman or else I'll kick your ass!" Jenna laughed. Cartman growled lowly as the song began. "The fuck is he doin', swimming?" I mentally laughed. That was kind of funny...

Cartman _**can**_be funny at times... you know, when he's not an asshole...

"Most likely." Stan said in a bored matter. "This game is stupid."

"I think it's fun." I smiled as the dance began to slow down.

"Finally, I'm tired..." Cartman started. His eyes widened a bit once he saw the dance continue. "What. The. Actual. Fuck. Is. This. Torture?"

"I don't know." Stan said. "Maybe he's having a stroke...?"

"Now we gotta go on the God damn ground! The fuck?" Cartman began to pant. Poor him...

"Don't mess up Jenna and Stan's house." Rainbow said. "You shaking it might tumble it down!"

"AY!"

"Oh great, it get's faster..." I said. I was so tired. "Cocoa... why'd you-" I stopped once I saw her face. She was really into the game. It's like how I take a test.

She's really on beat too. I think she played this a lot since she's doing this so well. Heck, she even did the part we didn't even have to do perfectly! So it was no surprise to see that she won.

"God.. damn it.." Cartman fell to the ground. "I need... water..." We all laughed. Poor Cartman...

_**And I'll end it there for today lovelies. This chapter I think was more of humor, no? (Practicing my fake French today :P) Ok... Rainbow next~! :D**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"This is really good Tweek!" I smiled at the jittering blonde. "I didn't know you wrote poetry."

"GAH! Nng, am I not supposed to? TOO MUCH PRESSURE MAN!" He began to pull his hair as he paniced.

_**Tweek and poetry are a weird mix, no? Aha, well tune in ze next time :)**_

_**-W.C.P**_

_**P.S Happy Memorial Day :) R.I.P to those brave souls...**_


	11. Tweek the Poet?

_**A/N Guess who's back~! (Silence) No? Nothing? Oh, ok then. IT'S CANDY :D Replies now...**_

_SouthParkFan8: **THANK YOU! ISN'T CAPS LOCK AWESOME? XD**_

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: **Lol, I think it'd be so hilarious that I'd post in on Youtube XD Thanks a bunch! And, YESH KENNY QUOTES ARE SO AWESOME :D**_

_Tewi Inaban: **Oh, well thank you! And Cartman needed some god damn love, did he not?  
Cartman: What? Love? THAT'S STUPID ;(  
Me: But you're showing it!  
Cartman: Shut up bitch! Anyways, I ain't never ever playing some stupid ass dance games ever again! I'll stick to COD, thank you very much :/**_

_TheMilkCarton: **Starr is epic. Everybody is! :D And yes, I originally planned to do the 'character chapters' so you could see from their POV more. And here's Rainbow today :D  
Rainbow: WHOO! XD  
Me: Cartman was somewhat sweet; I liked that :) And it's ok; I like your back stories! :D Dolpheens, 'cause their worth it even MORE the whales... ._.**_

_Tinaloveheart: **It's ok. People are busy ^^ Thanks for calling me totally epic; I LOVE being epic! Not to bring you down, but Jenna's POV is dead last (I HAVE A REASON WHY! You just have to wait for it to come ) Ok? Ok. DON'T GET MAD AT MEH D:)**_

_6747: **Yes indeed :)  
Cartman: SHUDDUP BRIAN! ;(  
Brian: AHAHAHA XD**_

_**And there they are for today :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do you LIKE not seeing me happy when I type that I don't own any South Park characters or OCs submitted to me? Huh? HUH? D:**_

_Rainbow's POV_

"Stop it Bad Influence." I scowled.

"Aw, but come on New Years Baby!" my older sister Jade said. I wish she'd stop calling me that; my birthday's on January 13, NOT January 1, alright? "It looks so awesome on you!"

"You call a fucking **_Mary Had a Little Lamb_ **dress AWESOME?" I pointed at the embarrassing pink dress.

Jade laughed. "Pretty much kid."

"Ugh..." I rolled my eyes and shut my room door in her face. To think that a twenty two year old like her would be _**so **_mature.

Notice the sarcasm.

"Goodbye stupid dress, hello Pikachu and Hello Kitty!" I exclaimed, tossing the dress straight into the garbage. I don't know why Jade would get that for me; it's so STUPID! GAH!

"Sunday..." I muttered to myself. "What to do, what to do?" Suddenly, I felt an anime lightbulb go above my head (Jeez Starr, you _**totally **_made me _**not **_get into anime) "Lightbulb~!" I sang quietly. I exited out of my room. "See you later Bad Influence. I'm going to go in a tree."

"Fly away then little bird! Remember to tell me once you get your fuck buddy of a male bird, k? We'll have a hot threesome!" Jade smirked. I rolled my eyes and left the house, closing the door behind me.

She's _**totally **_not gross in no way possible.

I looked at the big tree in front of me. I was really happy when I first moved here because of this tree. It's climbing material! The perfect shape, the perfect size, and the absoulute perfect sitting branch! I placed my untied white vanes on the lowest branch (too lazy to tie 'em) and pulled myself up. I kept doing so until I reached the highest point of the leafless tree. That's the other thing I love about this tree. Since there's no leaves to bloke my way, I can see my whole street.

I honestly want to draw this tree one day.

Fall is still better than winter though.

WHALES~!

"Ah... what I perfect place to..." I yawned silently and lied back onto the big bark of the tree, still balancing on the big branch. "...take a nap..." My eyes went heavy and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I was in my dream world. I could tell. There were many rainbows in the sky and there were whales swimming in the sea. WHALES ARE LEGIT!

'Cause they're worth it...

I sat down on random black and neon sand that came out of nowhere and fell down onto with softly. I felt like I was a little feather.

You know... when it's not getting blown by some random kids... just fluttering...

"-lo?" I barely heard someone's voice echo. I tried to ignore it. It was probably one of those random 'dream visitors' that I have often. "GAH! I-is, nng, anybody there?**! **What if I KILLED HER?" I instantly remembered the voice.

Tweek.

My eyes slowly went opened. I was still in the tree. I saw the jittering blonde still on the ground, c;utching his thermos. Most likely has his _**totally **_healthy coffee in there, which his _**nice, caring **_parents gave to him.

Yep, you guessed it. I'm being sarcastic again! Surprise, you don't win shit~! WHOO!

"Tweek, I not dead, and you didn't kill me." I smiled and climbed down the tree. His jittering is so cute; I just help but squealing silently under my breath!

As Krisa would say: epic. As Starr would say: kawaii~!

I have totally awesome friends.

"That's, nng, good." Tweek smiled a bit before taking a small sip of his coffee. I saw a piece of paper in his hand. Immediately, I snatched it. "GAH! P-please give it- OH JESUS- back..."

"Though you sounded so cute saying that, no." I gave my usual closed mouthed smile as I began to read the paper. "The Pressure..." I muttered.

Like a ton of bricks  
It's crushing me, killing me  
Mocking me, and making me feel weak.  
It's like when you're squeezing an orange.  
As the orange gets crushed  
It goes deeper and deeper until BAM!  
It's gone into the darkness.  
It's gone into the pressure.

"This is really good Tweek!" I smiled at the jittering blonde. "I didn't know you wrote poetry."

"GAH! Nng, am I not supposed to? TOO MUCH PRESSURE MAN!" He began to pull his hair as he paniced.

"No, no, it's ok really." I said, trying to calm him down. "People who write poetry become really great in life."

"But I don't, nng, _wanna _be great in LIFE! What if I-I get k-killed? The knives... and guns.. IT'S PRESSURE TO THE MAX!"

'Pressure to the max'? Oh my whales, that is the most cutest thing he's ever said.

"People won't kill you." I said bravely, handing him back the paper. "Not on Rainbow's watch! Don't worry Tweek, I'll kick their ass for ya, ok? Just give me teh word and I'll be there in a jiffy!"

"T-Thanks..." Tweek said quietly.

I pulled him into a tight hug. "No problem Twitchy Tweek." The hug was warm, and nice.

And as we hugged, I could have sworn his jittering slowed down... just a little...

_**A/N The ending was too fluffy for me. I'M DYING OF THE FLUFF! :O Sorry if my poem sucked ass; I wrote that in 5th grade, alright? Yes, I wrote that for Tweek in 5th grade, 'cause I was fucking awesome like that back then ;) But anyways, let's do a Kat POV ;D**_

_**Sneek Peek on Next Chapter**_

"Come on..." I smiled at Stan. "You know you want a hug~!"

"No... I don't." Stan said flatly. I frowned at that.

_**Hugs and Stan huh? Want to find out more? Then wait until like tomorrow or something! :D**_

_**-W.C.P**_


	12. You WILL Get a Hug! YOU WILL!

_**A/N Hey~!**_

_SouthParkFan8: **THANK YOU! YOU'RE MEGA AWESOME, AND SO IS CAPS LOCK :D**_

_6747: **Holy shit! :O  
Everyone else: ... :O  
Stan: You killed 6747!  
Kyle: You bastard!  
Me: I didn't mean to! It was the sneak peek's fault! D:  
Kyle: Yep, blame it on the sneak peek Candy... :l That's what they all do.**_

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: **I love that too; it explain the OCs better for other readers ^^ Thanks! :D**_

_Tinaloveheart: **Thanks for understanding. I have this story all planned out. Been plannin' it ever since I got the perfect amount of OCs actually, which was what, two-three weeks ago? But yea, thanks! :D**_

_TheMilkCarton: **P-perfect? Thank you ^^ Great that you enjoyed so much! Yes, I HAD to add the whales part. And HELL NAW! Dolpheens are soooo better, and cuter, AND more awesome :3 Dolpheens, gurl, dolpheens. They're mega awesome and legit ._.**_

_**Huh, not that much reviews this chapter... OH WELL XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Why the fuck do you read this? I OWN NOTHING, OK? YA HAPPY? ;(**_

_**NOTE:**_

**Bold: Kat's texts**

_**Bold and Italic: Stan's texts**_

_Kat's POV_

"You have a good day at school Kaitlyn." Mom smiled.

I smiled back. "I'll be sure to do that. Bye~!" I waved. Mom waved back as I walked. I grabbed out my blue phone and looked at it for a second. '_Hm... OH, I KNOW! Stanny would wanna talk with me...' _I typed in the text quickly.

**'Hiya Stanny :D'**

I got a reply at exactly 27 seconds later. Yes, I counted, 'cause I can and I care.

_**'Hi Kit-Kat :)'**_

I giggled at the nickname. Only Stan can call me that. When he says it my heart flutters... I sent a text again.

**'How ya doin'?'**

Next reply was a bit longer than the last: _28 _seconds. See, that's a big difference!

_**'Fine I guess. I'm just bored.'**_

Aw, I felt bad for Stanny...

**'Aw, poor you. Well I'm almost at school so I gotta go. See you at school!  
xxxx Kat :)'**

I smiled at the x's. Usually, I put two x's in a text when I'm texting a friend. _**But**_Stan isn't my friend. He's a bit... more...

At least I **wish**.

I got a text back. Probably a goodbye. I checked just in case.

_**'Bye! And wait, what's with the x's?'**_

I stared at the text a bit before replying.

**'They're hugs Stanny.'**

_**'But what happens if I didn't want a hug?'**_

**'Just accept the hugs Stan -_- FEEL ZE LOVE :D'**

_**'But.. I don't want to feel the love.'**_

**'You're difficult to comminucate to. You're accepting them whether you wnat to or not. Now GOOD DAY :l  
xxxx_x _Kat :P'**

I stck out my tongue playfully at the phone before turning it off and stuffing it into my pocket. HA! I added _**another **_x. Bet that ticked him off... I then entered the school. I hope it won't be a long day...

* * *

Turns out, it wasn't a long day at all! It was probably one of the quickest days ever. But you know, here in South Park, November days go by pretty quick. And it's November now.

Before leaving, I travelled to Stan's locker. "Hiya... oh and, uh, bye...a..?" I stood there confused. "Oh well!" I opened my arms, waiting for a hug.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Stan asked.

"I want a hug, duh." I slightly rolled my eyes.

"No thanks Kit Kat..."

"Come on..." I smiled at Stan. "You know you want a hug~!"

"No... I don't." Stan said flatly. I frowned at that.

"Fine then. But mark my words Stan Marsh, I _**will **_make you accept a hug from me." I began to march away. Once I reached the door, I turned to him. "I WILL!"

* * *

I marched to the Marsh residence and knocked on the door. With a huff, I stood up straight and tall with a smile. I had a look of cofidence and determination.

I was dead serious when I said I'll make Stan accept a hug from me. I'll bother him! I'll keep sending text messages and voicemail! Heck, I'll even send letters to his **locker**!

I'm so innocently evil~! It's brilliant!

The door opened. "Oh hey Kat." Jackie stood at the door. "Who do ya need, Stan or Jenna?"

"Stan please." I answered polietly. The girl nodded and ran up the stairs.

She has so much energy...

"Oh hey Kit Kat." Stan gave me a smile as he came downstairs. "What's up?"

"Oh don't 'what's up' me!" I yelled.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How are you doing...?"

"No, not that either!"

"Then what?"

"You know what." I grinned widely and opened my arms. "A hug is what~!"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not this again..."

I placed my hands on my hips. "Yes this again. Now come on. Hugs are healthy!"

"And how are they healthy?"

"How should I know? They just are, ok? Just like how I don't know how pepperoni pizza is healthy. It just is, ok? Now come on." I smiled and out stretched my arms. "I won't ask for another one if you just hug me this once~!"

"Ugh.. fine." He rolled his eyes and hugged me. Naturally my face heated up. He was so... warm... "And there's your hug." he said, letting go.

I didn't let go though.

"Um.. are you going to let go...?"

"No~!" I sang. "You're comfortable~!"

"O-ok, but I don't w-want a hug anymore..." I saw Stan's face grew red too. I finally let go. His face changed from red to green. "Oh... I'm gonna be sick..."

"Is it from my hug?" I asked in aworried tone. "I did that? Oh my go-"

"N-no, it just happens when I gain a cru-_IIII _mean, randomly." I raised an eyebrow. That didn't seem like he was gonna say that...

Oh well~!

"Well you go and take care of business." I smiled. "I hope you feel better tommorow! See you!" I waved. He gave a weak smile and waved too before closing the door. I heard his footsteps hurry up the stairs and a big puking sound.

Ew...

"Oh I do hope he feels better..." I said slowly, skipping back to my house. Hm... I should go practice my lines for the school play...

_**A/N And BAM! A Kat chapter! You know, I've been thinking about pairing names. You know, how like CartmanxWendy is 'Candy'? (That's my name :D) Yea, well I've been planning on making names for other couples :D Like... Brian and Red could be Bed (AHAHAH XD) Oh, they'll be in bed together when they get older ;) The rest, I'll make up and say next chapter :D You can give out your own opinions too if ya want. Maybe we have the same idea! :D Brian POV is next, then Ashly, then finally Jenna :) Let's take a sneak peek, shall we?**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"Yea, there's a video of you dancing on Youtube, and it's pretty damn funny!" I laughed at Cartman's face.

"What? Let me see that!" He snatched my 'borrowed' phone and looked at it with shock. "Holy shit... KAHL!"

_**Bwahaha, Cartman gets exposed :D I think it'll be hella funny~! So, see you guys. I'm totally over curfew. Mom's gonna kill me -_-**_

_**-W.C.P :)**_


	13. It's Injustice!

_**A/N Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Told ya I'd get in trouble for being over my curfew -.- I had to be apart of (gulp) family time. NOOO! :( OH, and I have couple names :P**_

_**Me: Pip and Chocolain-  
Chocolain: AHSV JGAGA! DDADH! :O WHAT?  
Me: Hey, hey, MY story! Anyways, it'll be 'P.C.'  
Pip: Righto then. 'P.C' sounds good Candy ^^  
Me: Thanks Pip :D You're so nice~!  
Chocolain: HOW CAN YOU STAY SO **_**CALM _ABOUT THIS? I'm Chocolain, and I don't have crushes! :O_**

_**Me: Brian and Red will be be 'Bread', which was said from Tewi Inaban.  
Brian: I like bread... with butter of course.  
Red: ME TOO! :D**_

_**Me: Elissa and Craig will be... 'Crissa.'  
Craig: Oh God, that's horrible -.-  
Me: ;(  
Craig: (flips me off)**_

_**Me: Kenny and Krisa will be.. damn, I don't know 'Kisa'?  
Kenny and Krisa: ... -.-**_

_**Me: Starr and Cartman... damn, this is a hard one. Um... um... 'Carr'. Yes, Carr, though Tewi Inaban says 'Starrman'  
Cartman: That's retarded names!  
Me: LIVE WITH IT ;(  
Starr: 0.0**_

_**Me: Oh, and if I plan on doing something like Starr and Jimmy (which I probably won't), it'll be 'Stimmy'  
Jimmy: St-St-St-Stimmy sounds f-funny XD**_

_**Me: Rainbow and Tweek should be... 'Reek.'  
Tweek: D-does that-OH JESUS- mean I st-stink? 0.0 GAH!  
Rainbow: I dunno know, but people better not the wrong idea! :l**_

_**Me: Stan and Kat will be 'Kan.'  
Stan: Oh how utterly original -.-  
Me: YOU TRY COMIN' UP WITH A BETTER NAME :/  
Stan: ... 'Sat.'  
Me: Oh yea, THAT'S original too!  
Kat: (giggles)**_

_**Me: IF Kyle and Ashly get together (IF!), then it'll be called... 'Kash.'  
Kyle. -.- Candy, your names suck.  
Me: (sniffles) :(**_

_**Me: IF Kyle and Jenna get together (IF!), then it'll be called... 'Jyle.'  
Jenna: That doesn't even make any sense!  
Me: OH WELL ;(**_

_**And now the replies! :D**_

_STANandKYLE:** YAY! XD Thanks for liking :)**_

_SouthParkFan8:** Adorable, right? XD Bwahaha, Cartman gets exposed indeed.**_

_6747:** D'awwww :) Oh yea, I feel bad for ya 0.0**_

_Tinaloveheart:** Thanks! I like reading your story too ^^  
Jenna: HAHAHA XD  
Cartman: (glares) SHUT UP!"**_

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: _**_Adorable~! If only that happened to me... :3 Haha, just kiddin' :P But yea, here's that update!_**

_Tewi Inaban: **They make ButtersxRed? 0.0 La fucks? But yea, ok then! I don't know if I can handle ANOTHER love triangle. I already suck at romances a bit as it is -.- Lol, it's ok if ya didn't wanna read; it's too much FLUFF :O  
Starr: I should download that video ;)  
Cartman: I hate you -.-**_

_**Phew... Ok, there they are :D**_

**_Disclaimer: I only own the story plot, Chocolain, and other OCs that have been created by me. Anything else does not. OCs belong to their original creator._**

_Brian's POV_

I woke up to the sound of birds, since my Dad was shit and couldn't afford a fucking alarm clock. I went downstairs and ate some cold waffles. As I ate, I noticed my Dad wasn't here.

Probably getting some Blue Moon or something...

I glanced to the right to see a picture. It was of my bitch of a mother.

_'You're useless_!'

_'I never wanted you in my life_.'

_'Bastard of a child..._'

'_Go die in Hell_.'

Those were the usual things she said to me. I hated her, and I still do. I grabbed the picture and ripped it up.

She left us... She left **me**. Sure I hated her, but she could've stayed and NOT run away with some man whore...

Bitch.

I yawned, grabbed my 'borrowed' book bag, and left the house without a word. I usually walked alone to school. I hated the bus with those annoying kids. Damn it, now I'm sounding like some old ass man!

Anways, I finally got to the school as the bus approached. Like always, Red got off the bus.

Oh, she's so adorable...

"Hi cutie." Red winked.

"Back to ya." I winked back. We both shared a laugh as we linked hands and walked in the school. I heard all the 'awws' as we walked down the hallway. I felt my face burn up a bit.

Stupid jerks...

Anyways, we got into Garrison's class, and everything was the same.

Pip was being an annoying brat, Cartman was being an asshole to everyone, Chocolain was being wild and climbing on desks and shit, Jenna and Rainbow wrote shit, Kyle did his work, Ashly stared at Kyle, Krisa and Kenny were looking at disturbing magazines, Elissa was talking to Craig, Kat raised an eyebrow at Stan's green face, Starr was looking through some book with the word 'Touhou' on it-

Fuck it, it was a normal morning. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Finally, dismissal came. I herad my phone 'bing', signaling I got a message. Red peeked over my shoulder to see.

The number was private, but I still received the message. I snickered as I saw the title. Red giggled.

_**Fatty Tryin' to get DOWN!**_

"Oh this has **got** to be good..." I grinned a bit as I pressed play to show me the Youtube video.

...

Oh.

My.

Waffles.

"AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed louldy, clutching onto my stomach. Red grew wide eyed. I noticed people giving me weird looks.

I don't give two shits. This video is funnier than 'B!tch Repellant'. And that's saying a lot, because 'B!tch Repellant' is funny as hell!

The video showed Cartman!

_**Dancing!**_

"Oh, the injustice!" I laughed, feeling tears come down my face. This isn't qualified as embarrassing when you're seeing the fattest kid in school dancing to Just Dance 2. It's qualified as normal people.

NORMAL!

Red giggled a bit. "This is hilarious!" she laughed.

"AY! Stupid poor Jew boy and Red head! What're ya laughing at." I heard (not seen, heard) Cartman walk towards Red and I as I still laughed. He looked at the URL. "A Youtube video?"

"Yea, there's a video of you dancing on Youtube, and it's pretty damn funny!" I laughed at Cartman's face.

"What? Let me see that!" He snatched my 'borrowed' phone and looked at it with shock. "Holy shit... KAHL!" He gave me back the phone and let his chubby ass legs carry him onwards to Kyle. I, being a nosy ass, followed since I wanted to see this. I held Red's hand along the way.

Who knows? Maybe it'll be another Cartman vs. Kyle fight! WHOO!

Fighting is awesome!

"I'm gonna kill you!" Cartman exclaimed.

"...And why?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you posted **this**-" Cartman showed Kyle the still playing video. "-onto Youtube!"

"No I didn't." Kyle rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from fat ass's grip. "See? The username on this is... WhalesAreCoolio. That's not me dude."

"Oh." Cartman said flatly. "So it was YOU!" Cartman pointed a finger at Stan. "You pussy. You just couldn't stand not putting my hot body on Youtube!"

"No I didn't!" Stan yelled back. "Plus, I'm not the only person who likes whales! Right?" Everyone stayed quiet. "Kyle? Kenny? Brian?"

"I like dolphins more." Red commented.

"Sorry dude." Kenny shrugged.

"Nope." Kyle said flatly.

"Dogs are better." I muttered.

"A-aww, come on!" Stan complained. "I didn't even **have **my phone!"

"Hmm... true." Cartman nodded. "I guess it wasn't you. You're lucky Stan Marsh." Cartman cleared his throat. "WHOEVER PUT THIS SHITTY ASS VIDEO ON YOUTUBE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"What video?" Starr asked. I simply gave her my phone and played the video over. "Oh, I'm **so **downloading this!" She began to cry tears of laughter as she grabbed out her own phone and gave me mines back.

"You know what? Fuck you Starr, fuck you Stan, fuck you..." I toned him out and dragged Red away. I got bored, of course. No fights equal boring~!

"See you later Red." I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. She returned it before we went our seperate ways.

I entered the house to, of course, see my Dad on the couch knocked the fuck out. With a slight growl, I dragged him outside and dumped him on the lawn. As usual, I heard a rustle in the neighbor's bushes. Probably some animal...

But...

Why does it come everyday?

...

Hmm, must be attracted by the stanky ass smell.

I stared at mmy Dad. He was truly a mess. His black hair was wild, his skin was marked with scratches...

He needs help.

With a very deep sigh, I travelled back into my home. More like hell hole. I went to my room and plugged my phone into my 'borrowed' charger.

Hmm... I should watch Cartman dancing again...

_**A/N Hmm, that's the ending there! Aha, I bet you know who posted the video :P If you don't... you'll figure it out; trust me, I'm Candy! Truter...er extrodinair! SO! Ashly POV is next for us :D**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"Ok, this is what's gonna happen." Chocolain started. "SO! Kyle, you're going on dates with Ashly and Jenna. You'll go out with Ashly here first."

"Aw, but why?" Jenna asked softly.

"'Cause her name comes first in the alphabet." Chocolain shrugged.

_**Dates? Kyle? Jenna and Ashly? LA FUCKS? 0.0 Wanna know what happens? Tune in next time then! :D**_

_**-W.C.P ;)**_

_**P.S. Watch 'B!tch Repellant'. It is FUNNY! :D**_


	14. Kyle's Dating Part I

**_A/N It's been two days, and Fanfiction has changed. The fuck is up with Image Manager? 0.0 Whatever, I'll read the Guidelines later. Replies! :D_**

_SouthParkFan8: _**_I knew you would :3 Yesh, it has finally happened :D HERE IT IS! XD_**

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: _**_Pissed off Cartman is hilarious~! :)  
Cartman: AY! ;(  
Me: No problem, no problem :) Oh, and I have no idea what show/movie/whatever it is, well, is 0.0 Man, I need to watch T.V more..._**

_TheMilkCarton: _**_Lol, of course you would :D I know roght now you'_****_re probably not tired, but whatevs :3 Dolpheens... again ._._**

_Tinaloveheart: _**_Yea, the next probably three chapters will dicuss the love triangle :)  
Jenna: May the best lady win? *sticks out hand*  
Ashly: *nods and shakes Jenna's hand* May the best lady win.  
Kyle: 0.0_**

_6747: _**_AHA! You got the guess wrong about the video... Bwahaha XD The borrowed phone, hm, I'll say it's Token's, since he's rich. Yea, that'll totally happen now, so one guess out of three is right :) 33.3%... Damn, I'm too smart -.-_**

**_And... tada :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing these mega awesome OCs to write some totally original story, k? K :) I don't own any characters from South Park, 'cause if I did, Pip would be MINE! Mine... :l_**

"Wake up my little Debu." I heard Mama whisper to me.

I sat up and glanced at her shortly. "Don't call me that Mama..." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Aw, I just want to make my life more fun..." She smiled and pinched my fat cheek slightly with a smile before leaving my room.

After getting properly prepared for school and eating, both Papa and I left. Papa blows people's leaves sometimes, or if he has to, he cleans their house or car.

"Bye Ashlynn." Papa smiled.

"You can just call me Ashly Papa." I laughed. He shook his head 'no', like usual. I rolled my eyes. "Ok Papa. Bye then. Have a nice time working!" We both waved before going our seperate ways.

I popped a speriment gum in my mouth as I walked. I spotted a teen, probably a highschooler, walk from across the street. She was blonde and had big breasts and-

Oh God, did I just _**think **_that? I felt my face flush as I looked at her. She's so pretty... Jesus, the lesbian part of me is showing.

Yea, I'm bi. It's a secret though. Nobody shall know...

"Look down Ashly!" I scolded myself in a whisper. I looked at my shoes, my cheeks still burning until I finally made it to the school. With a deep breath, I walked in.

* * *

"Hi Kyle." Jenna and I said in unison with smile. We were standing at Kyle's locker, since it's dismissal and we all you know... hang.

"Hi Jenna, Ashly." Kyle replied back.

Awkward silence...

"So... ready for baseball and fighting parents?" Jenna asked after a while.

"Yea." Kyle sighed.

More awkward silence...

"That's it!" I herad Chocolain yell. I saw her march over to us.

"Oh, hi Chocolain." Jenna smiled. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Everything's wrong!" The brunette turned to Kyle. "Can't your small stupid eyes see? These two-" She pointed to Jenna and I. "-like you ya dumb nut!"

"W-what?" Kyle asked in shock. I stood there mouth agape. Jenna flushed a deep scarlet.

How the FUCK did she know? If Chocolain can see it, then everybody can see it!

SHIT!

"Yes, so we're gonna solve it by _you_ choosing which girl to get this... this... this _**shit **_over with." Chocolain sighed a bit.

"..." The three of us stayed quiet and looked at her silently. My eyes were still wide. Was it _**that **_noticible? Crud...

I want a doughnut!

"Ok, this is what's gonna happen." Chocolain started. "SO! Kyle, you're going on dates with Ashly and Jenna. You'll go out with Ashly here first."

"Aw, but why?" Jenna asked softly.

"'Cause her name comes first in the alphabet." Chocolain shrugged.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kyle asked, finally speaking.

Chocolain beamed. "Hell no red head! So! Arrangements... Ashly and Kyle's date will be this Friday. Jenna and Kyle's date will be next Friday. Then, on Monday, Kyle will make his decision, got it?" We all nodded. "Good then! Have fun~!" She waved and left.

"Um.. well see you on Friday Ashly, and you next Friday Jenna?" Kyle shrugged.

"Yea..." I replied.

"M-mhmmm..." Jenna flushed a bit more and nodded. He left silently.

Jenna and I stood there awkwardly next to each other. "Look..." Jenna started. "I don't want this... 'competion' to get in the way of our friendship..." Jenna spoke up. She stuck out her hand with a slight smile. "So... may the best Kyle lover win?"

I stared at her blankly for a moment. I really didn't want to ruin our friendship. Jenna's my friend, my _amigo_! I laughed a bit with a slight smile myself. "May the best Kyle lover win."

We shook on it and hugged before waving goodbye to each other.

* * *

I sat on my bed, staring at the calendar.

It was Friday.

It was after school.

"My date with Kyle is today..." I muttered. I gulped deeply.

Wait, I forgot what I was doing...

OMG! KYLE!

"Oh crap, we were gonna, um..." I muttered to myself. What were we doing again? CRUD, I FORGOT! "Oh yea!" I snapped my fingers, suddenly remembering. "Roller skating! Yea... But what outfit is appropriate to impress him AND cover up my biggums... Hmm..." I went through my closet. "Aha!" I snapped my fingers again and looked at one particular outfit. "Perfect~" I purred with a smile.

* * *

"You look really nice Ashly." Kyle smiled.

I was wearing my blue and black checkered hoodie still, just with a black skirt and leggings with black converses. I smiled back. "Why thank you." I replied polietly as I closed the door behind me. We began to walk.

Awkward silence... again...

We finally made it. "This must be it..." I muttered, looking at the sign. _'Colorful Roller Rink'. _

"That's kind of a stupid name..." Kyle grumbled.

I giggled and grabbed his hand. "Well, let's go."

* * *

Kyle and I had a fun time. A _**really **_fun time. He was so polite. He payed for it all! I could've payed... But you know, if the guy wants to pay, then let him I guess.

He dropped me off home. "Well, uh, bye Ashly..." he said.

I smiled. "Thanks Kyle, you know for a fun time. Bye..." I closed the door softly and watched him from the window until he left. I then ran upstairs, 'cause you know... Mama can ask dumb questions. I locked my room door.

Then I remembered something...

"GOD DAMN IT, I COULD'VE KISSED HIM!"

_**A/N Hmm... that's a good ending. You know, I've been thinking about drawing these characters.**_

_**But you know... my drawing sucks ass -.- Whatevs, I'll still try I guess. Maybe I'll ask one of my small smount of friends to help. I'm more of a... singer, not artist :P**_

_**Jenna's POV will be the last POV from ANYBODY. That means that the remainder of this story will be... A NORMAL POV! :D That way, I can go into depth more I guess. Maybe longer chapters...? Meh, whatevs.**_

_**Sneek Peak on Next Chapter**_

"I have a date today!" I cried. "Oh God, it's with _**Kyle**_."

"And I care, why?" Jackie asked.

"What if _**you **_were getting ready to go on a date with _**Ike**_?"

"..."

"Exactly!"

_**Yea... Jyle date :) Well, I'll see ya soon, as in most likely tomorrow. Well at least in my time... :P**_

_**-W.C.P :D**_


	15. Kyle's Dating Part II

**_A/N Uh... hi :)_**

_SouthParkFan8: _**_Uh... wow 0.0 It must've been REALLY good. Those quotes came from how I saw the character :D Hmm... POVs from S.P boys? I don't know, I'll think 'bout it *shrugs*  
Cartman: See? The fan lady wants to see my hot POV! :D  
Me: Uh... no :l_**

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: _**_Ah, romance. I suck at writing it, but I'm managing :) Seriously, who IS Kyle gonna pick?  
Kyle: Like you don't know! :l  
Me: Yea... :D But yesh, bi people are really nice! I have a few friends who are gays, bis, AND lesbians, and they're pretty normal. I don't know why poeple bully them, the assholes :l But yea, I love my name: Candy XD IT'S LEGIT! :D YAYYY!_**

_TheMilkCarton: _**_Yea, bi people are like coolio. I hope you and your girlfriend have a happy relationship :) I like Ashly too :D  
Ashly: Ah, the love... :)  
Me: Love triangles are SOOO awesome. You don't know who's gonna get with who! The suspense... Oh, and a new S.P game? I WANT IN! I just watched it on Youtube; I WANT IT NOW! D: THE STICK OF TRUTH! I WANT YOU! D:  
Brian: Shut up Candy! :l  
Me: I'm sorry... *sniffles* I just really want it... SO! Oh, you can draw? By all means, go ahead and send the P.M! I tried drawing today... yea, hint word: tried. It didn't work out -.- No... dolpheens... all day, every day. 24/7 gurl ._._**

_Tinaloveheart: _**_And your excitement is over... no wait, you're probably still excited... IGNOR THE FIRST PART D: But yea, here's the new chapter :)_**

_6747: _**_Yea, most people can't even believe it when they find out they're actually bi. I'll tell you, my cousin just recently found out and she is shocked 0.0 You know what? I'm not gonna tell you who Kyle gets, so your guess might be wrong or right :l_**

**_Bwahaha... THE STICK OF TRUTH, I WANT IT D:_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own S.P or the OCs given to me... or The Stick of Truth :( WHY GOD, WHY? D:**_

_Jenna's POV_

I'm in a frantic, I'm in a frantic, I'M IN A FRANTIC GOD DAMN IT!

Why?

I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH KYLE BROFLOVSKI!

"EEE!" I screeched for... what, the fifth time today? Or was it the sixth? WHO CARES?

"Jennyne Aleksandra O'Neall!" Mom yelled. "Stop all of the racket!"

"Yes Mom..." I replied softly. Jesus, now I know where my bitchiness comes from... I placed my face directly on my pillow and sighed deeply.

"Why are you yelling?" I herad Shelly ask. "You're interrupting me."

"Oh Shelly..." I replied. "I'm about to go on the date I've been wanting to go one for a _**long **_time, and I'm in a frenzy!" I pulled my pigtails in frustration and sat up.

"Oh..." Shelly said slowly. "Well kid, just... you know... Ugh, stop bothering me!" Shelly angrily walked away. Huh...

"What's up _**her **_ass today?" Stan muttered as he came back into our room with a juice box.

You see, my family and I live in the Marsh's residence, so that makes it our residence too. Mom was good friends with Mr. and Mrs. Marsh, so we moved in here, you know, until Mom can find another place to live.

I secretly wish she doesn't. I love it here!

"Oh nothing..." I replied with a sigh.

"It's Kyle isn't it?"

Oh Stan, you can read me like a fucking book.

"Yea..." I sighed again.

"Oh my God, are you turning depressed?"

"Yea...Wait no!" I turned to him. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh..." he sighed. "I don't know..." he sighed again.

"Oh... I get it..." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Just because I'm sighing, doesn't mean I'm going all sad and shit."

"Oh, ok." he shrugged. He took a small sip of his juice.

"Ugh... I'm actually _**tired **_for once!" I complained. Jenna getting tired so early? Hah! Far chance of that!

At least until today... hah...

For once in my life, at an early time, I got into my pajamas and fell right asleep.

* * *

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK!

IT'S FUCKING FRIDAY! It came so QUICKLY!

"What to WEAR?" I asked myself. "What if I pick the wrong outfit?"

Woah, woah...woah. God, I'm turning into a major chick.

"Oh who cares?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure Kyle will like whatever I wear. Heck, this outfit is ok!" I pointed at my regular outfit.

But, but... this is _Kyle_!

"GAH!" I yelled.

"What are you screaming 'bout?" Jackie asked, walking into my room.

"I have a date today!" I cried. "Oh God, it's with _**Kyle**_."

"And I care, why?" Jackie asked.

"What if _**you **_were getting ready to go on a date with _**Ike**_?"

"..."

"Exactly!"

"Alright, alright." Jackie put her hands up. "It's clear that you're goin' coco for Cocoa Puffs. SO! You're gonna have to call up some friends, or even one friend of yours. At least that's what _**I **_do. Falisha and Liza are my sistahs gurl!" Jackie puckered her lips and snapped her fingers.

I laughed a bit. "Wow... you actually helped me." I said in shock. I gave my little sister a small smile. "Thanks."

"Whatever devil!" Jackie stuck out her tongue and ran away.

"Ugh! That demon..." I shook my head and dialed up the first contact I saw.

* * *

"Hm... a date with Kyle..." Starr said quietly, pacing back and forth in my room. "Aha!" She snapped her fingers. "Well, from what I've seen, Kyle doesn't really _**care **_about the looks. He looks like the person who likes someone's personality." Starr placed her hands behind her back. "Just be yourself Jen; it'll be for the best, k?" Starr smiled at me.

"Wow, thanks Shiny!" I exclaimed happily, hugging her tightly. "You're the best."

"Aha, anytime Jen." Starr waved me goodbye and exited out calmly. See, calling Starr when you have a problem is fucking great, 'cause she's so smart and helpful. Ah, the mother of the group is cool...

* * *

I nervously rubbed my white poof ball at the top of my hat as Kyle and I continued to walk to the arcade. He had nicely picked me up so we could walk there. That was so Kyle-like. You know. The niceness.

Jesus, my heart is skipping beats...

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and took in a silent deep breath. "Oh, there it is." I said happily as I spotted the flashing lights.

"Yea..." Kyle replied as we walked in.

"Oh the arcade." I smiled. "What a nice place where you can kill multiple amounts of zombies and play sweet innocent games to get tickets."

Kyle chuckled. "Yes it is. So... what do you wanna start with?"

"Hm... Let's start with some b-ball." I smirked. "I bet I can beat you~!"

Kyle laughed. "You're on!"

* * *

"Ok, so we've played like... every game in this place and we're tied in the winnings." I said slowly. "The only game we haven't played is..."

"Oh no, I'm not playing it." Kyle said, looking at the last game.

Dance Dance Revolution.

"Oh come on." I rolled my eyes. "Don't be a wuss about this Ky." I felt my face heat up a bit.

Ky? Jesus, what the hell? Where did that _**come **_from?

Kyle groaned. "Fine..." he muttered.

"Yay!" I said, hopping onto the squares. "Oh last token. Lucky~!" I inserted it in and picked some random Japanese song. We then began dancing.

"Man, is this on **hard**?" Kyle asked in disbelief as he saw all the arrows come down quickly.

"No, extreme." I shrugged casually. Kyle's mouth hung open a bit as he continued to attempt to dance.

I don't blame him. This is like... really hard...

In the end, we both got F's, but Kyle still won. "Aw... you're a better dancer than me." I pouted a bit as we went to the counter to get some crappy prizes.

"Psh, no." Kyle rolled his eyes. "I think the game cheated. I didn't get **anything**... well at least in _**my **_opinion. I couldn't even concentrate!" I just shrugged and placed my tickets on the counter.

"Huh, maybe Chocolain could get a perfect on it." I giggled a bit.

"Yea, most likely. She's a really good dancer."

I nodded my head in agreement. Hm... Maybe I'll get some lollies...

* * *

"Thanks Kyle for the fun time." I laughed.

Kyle laughed with me. "Yea. Well see ya." He waved as I closed the door.

Instantly my puppy Patricia came running to me, barking. "Oh shut up!" I yelled at her with a small smile. I always yell at her, but she's just so darn cute! "Come here..." I picked her up and stroked her fur as I went upstairs. I set her on the floor of my bedroom. "Now scat little pup!"

"Yip!" Patricia barked back, scurrying away.

"Yip?" I asked myself with a small laugh. "That's not a bark Patricia..." I sighed deeply before grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil from under the ned.

Hmm... I should write about my day...

**_A/N Hmm... I think this chapter was ok. I hope you enjoyed! :D_**

**_Sneak Peek on Next Chapter_**

"Oh I know Kyle's decision." Elissa said dully.

"Just tell me... **please**?" Ashly asked.

"Hmm... no." Elissa smirked and walked away.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

_**Oh dear... Ashly must not know who Kyle gets. I DO ;D Aha, I teased you guys... Well buh bye!**_

_**-W.C.P**_


	16. Kyle is Not Here! WHAT?

_**Jesus, why does mostly everybody want Jenna to win? :P  
Ashly: Yea, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY**_** LOVE!****?**_** D:  
Jenna: *snickers in the background lowly***_

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: **Aha, thank you! ^^ Too much detail means too much revealing. NOOO! D: So yea, I do a little less detail, but enough to make you get it :) THANKS FOR CALLING THIS EPIC! :D AND KENNY IS AWESOME! :D I watched the movie two million, five hundred and twenty seven times... and a half :P**_

_SouthParkFan8: **Le gasp! Maybe, maybe not. You'll see *shrugs* Lol, if you wanna P.M me, go ahead :P**_

_TheWhitestBlackGirlEver: **Wow, another Jenna vote :P Lol, well thanks! :)**_

_Tinaloveheart: **Haha, yea... :P Thanks!**_

_6747: **It really did; they both had fun xD  
Jenna: Yea! Oh how I loved it... :)**_

_TheMilkCarton: _**_And there goes Jenna's... what fourth vote?  
Jenna: YAY XD  
Ashly: THE FUCK? ;(  
Me: But yea, we'll see who wins! Aw, poor you with your sun burn... :3 I never get sunburn 'cause you know, I barely go to the beach. I go to amusement parks :D Lol, go ahead and make Chocolain happy in the picture. Happy Chocolain FTW! :D  
Chocolain: YESH! :D  
Me: And no. Dolpheens. You're gonna have to get with the program gurl :3 *snaps fingers*_**

**_And that's it! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Oh my God, writing this is a pain... I don't own the S.P characters, nor the OCs I borrowed to write this epic fic, ok? Ok :)_**

_Normal POV_

"Today's the day..." Ashly said to herself, walking calmly away from her house. "Monday. Kyle will choose... Wait, what is he choosing again?" Ashly tapped her foot. "OH! Between Jenna and I. Yea..." Ashly nodded her head and continued to walk silently to school. The girl took a huge breath in. "Well..." she started. "Let's DO THIS!"

* * *

"He's WHAT?" Jenna asked in disbelief.

"Yea, he went to go visit a cousin or somethin'." Stan replied casually as the bus stopped at the school.

"A WHAT?"

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "A cousin, Jen. A cousin."

"And WHEN in HELL were you gonna tell me THAT?"

"I dunno, the day he came back."

"WHAT?"

Stan once again sighed and went off the bus. He was feeling quite aggrivated at the bitchy Jenna. "He's. Not. Here. Ok? Ok."

Before Jenna could say anything to him, the boy went off. "Ugh!" Jenna cried, marching away inside the school.

Rainbow and Krisa stood nearby the angered Jenna. "Oh, she's _**totally **_not mad." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Mad people are kinda epic." Krisa shrugged.

"And how so?"

"...Doritos is how."

Rainbow laughed a bit. "What?"

"Doritos. Is how." Krisa repeated slowly.

"Nah, I think whales." Rainbow countered. "Whales equal peace and happiness and-"

"NO! Doritos equal that..."

"Whales do!"

"Doritos do!"

"WHALES!"

"DORITOS!"

"WHA-"

"GOD DAMN IT, GUINEA PIGS DO!" Eissa interrupted from across the hall at her locker. "NOW SHUT UP!"

"Someone's having a bad day..." Krisa muttered under her breath.

* * *

This really wasn't Elissa's day. Her father and her got into a heated arguement, ending in her getting pushed down the stairs. Her head ached and she felt her ankle pound in pain, but easily ignored it.

"Ugh... just when I thought he'd fess up and choose, he goes and visits his **cousin**." Elissa heard Ashly say.

"Who're you talkin' 'bout, Kyle?" Elissa raised an eyebrow.

Ashly stopped walking and nodded. "Yea! I thought he'd tell his choice today..."

"Oh I know Kyle's decision." Elissa said dully.

"Just tell me... _**please**_?" Ashly asked.

"Hmm... no." Elissa smirked and walked away.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Ashly huffed and crossed her arms.

"Aw, what's wrong Ashly; is it about Kyle?" Kat asked, walking up to her.

"Yea, and his decision." Ashly pouted.

"Oh.. well, uh, good luck finding _**that **_out, 'cause I _**totally **_don't-"

"You're a horrible liar Kat."

"I know..." Kat sighed and walked away.

Ashly then remembered something. "GOD DAMN IT, I COULD'VE ASKED HER WHAT HE SAID! UGH!"

* * *

Jenna sat in class, tapping both her foot and her pencil. '_Maybe... maybe he'll come back! Yea, maybe they got caught into big traffic and, and... AW MAN, IT'S HOPELESS!_' Jenna softly placed her forehead on her desk and sighed silently. '_Now I have to wait... LONGER! It's bad enough I had to wait on the weekend. Now today too__? Aww..._'

Ashly wasn't any better. She kept thinking the littlest things were Kyle. '_Oh look, it's Kyl-aw, it's just Bebitch..._' Ashly mentally laughed at the nickname. She remembered how Krisa and her made it up out of boredom one random day that she didn't remember. Just then, she spotted a fly... with Kyle's face. '_O..M..G! HOTTEST FLY EVA!_' She continued to look at the fly attentively and lovingly.

* * *

"Ugh..." both Ashly and Jenna sighed in unison as they sat down at the lunch table (opposite ends of course) and sat down.

"What's wrong with you two?" Starr asked curiosuly.

"Kyle." Kat answered simply, smiling a bit. "They're anxious."

"Well you two just need to be patient." Starr informed them. "I'm pretty sure Kyle'll be back soon."

"Ha!" Elissa laughed a bit. "If you call two weeks soon, then soon it is!"

"TWO WEEKS?" Jenna and Ashly yelled. "NO!"

"Oh, but yes." Krisa replied. "It's a good cousin of his."

"Damn it..." Ashly slammed her head on the table, Jenna quickly following.

"Don't get mad... or sad!" Chocolain exclaimed happily. "GET GLAD!" She grew a serious face and looked dead striaght at the floor while everybody else gave her weird looks. "What? It's a good comercial! Those bags are really helpful in my household..."

"Even at a time of despair, you're _**still **_adorable." Jenna rolled her eyes, but smiled a bit nonetheless.

Chocolain beamed, pointing at herself. "'Cause I'm Chocolain Faith, duh! I'll make your day, like, twenty percent cooler!"

"If you say so Cocoa." Rainbow shook her head. "If you say so..."

* * *

"So hun, do you **_finally_** have a little boyfriend as of today?" Jenna's mother asked.

'_I knew I should've never told her 'bout this..._' Jenna groaned mentally. "No Mom, Kyle didn't decide. Now leave me alone."

"Wow, someone's cranky..." Jenna just sighed and marched upstairs. "You didn't take off your shoes Jenna!"

"What for?" Jenna yelled back. "I live here; what's the use of it?"

"So your feet don't stink!" Jenna growled, took off her shoes, and threw them downstairs. "See, now was that so hard?"

"No." Jenna replied flatly. In her mind she was thinking, '_God damn it, YES_!'

But she couldn't say that to her Mom. She'd get grounded for sure. No video games for a whole week? Hah! Yea right, not on Jenna's watch...

"Ugh..." Jenan angrily grabbed a piece of paper and began to stab it with a pencil.

Today just wasn't her day.

_**A/N Bwahaha... You though you'd find out what Kyle would say! Well NOPE SUCKAHS! AHAHAHA xD**_

_**Wow. Cartman mode right there 0.0 I've listened to 'Come Sail Away' too much in school today...**_

_**Anyways, to tell you the truth, I don't know WHO Kyle should pick. So... drum roll please :P  
Brian: *sighs and begins to drum*  
Me: Thanks Brian. Anyways, I have... ZE POLL ON MY PROFILE...Z :) I'll let the readers decide; it's fair right?**_

_**Right? 0.0**_

_**But yea, Tinaloveheart and SouthParkFan8 can vote for their OCs too, 'cause you know... they're her OCs :) I'll wait two days to write next chappie so you guys can vote on it ^^ Yay, but then again boo 'cause you have to wait an extra day... Meh, I'm busy tomorrow anyways, so I probably wouldn't be able to get to the chapter tomorrow anyways... Hm, so sneak peek!**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"Why do I have to read it off?" Brian growled.

"Just 'cause..." Kyle replied back.

"Fine." Brain sighed deeply in annoyance. "And his choice is... is..."

_**What's his choice? Like I said, you decide! It's blind poll though, so HA! You still won't get to see until two days from now. Mwahaha... Well, goodbye you guys (KENNY QUOTES FTW! :D)**_

_**-W.C.P**_

_**P.S. 100 review mark this chappie? Maybe, just maybe...? :3**_

_**P.S.S I'm thinkin' of making random oneshots that follow this story (not now, but probably soon) Your thoughts? :)**_


	17. His Decison, Her Cries

**_A/N You'll never believe what happened yesterday! Guess, just... GUESS!_**

**_..._**

**_Yep. My Mom went to a Drake concert and made me go to my aunt's, who doesn't have a computer :( IT WAS SOOOO BORING! Plus, my Android died and I lost the charger D: It was toootal bull shivec (I saw Madagascar 3 today, which is where I got the 'bull shivec' from :D) I couldn't read any fanfics... SO! Reply time~!_**

_SouthParkFan8: _**_Wow Ashly 0.0  
Ashly: Bwahaha... :D  
Jenna: ... D:_**

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: _**_You know what I perfer? White chocolate; it's better than Doritos, whales, AND guinea pigs! xD Kenny is kick ass! He's my second fav. character :D_**

_TheMilkCarton: _**_Lol, Kyle SUCKS for doing that xD  
Kyle: You made me! :l  
Me: ... YEA! So anyways like I was typing, anime is awesome, so go ahead! :D OMG, your body seems reeealy hurt 0.0 I feel so sorry for you, but it's great that you learned that on acoustic c: You go ahead and draw then! Dolpheens ._._**

_6747: _**_Lol, I know, right?  
Ashly and Jenna: Yea, poor us... (sighs)_**

**_Wow, only four reviews :P And awww, no 100. Hopefully I'll get it this chappie :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Surprise! I don't own any characters from South Park or any OCs submitted to me! Aw..._**

Jenna and Ashly grinned widely as they saw Kyle come through the door. "Two weeks are up Ash..." Jenna said slowly.

"Yea..." Ashly nodded slowly but happily.

"...SQUEE!" they both yelled in unison as they ran to their homeroom seats and sat down.

"They seem happy..." Craig said dully, flipping them both off with an emotionless face.

Elissa nodded. "Yep." she answered simply.

"Hopefully they'll stop squealing and complaining."

"Yep."

"That'd be great"

"Yep."

"What's with you and 'yep'?"

"Why do you care?" Craig glared at her and gave her the bird. She copied his move and smirked. "Aw, is Craigy-Waigy mad at his crush~?"

Craig growled. "Stop saying that!"

"And why should I do that? It's enjoyable to see you so worked up. I can even say it's better than Red Racer." Elissa laughed a bit while Craig glared at her and flipped her off again.

* * *

"Ashly and Jenna seem... happy today." Starr said slowly while noticing Jenna and Ashly smiling brightly while looking straight at a wall. "They're not even touching their food..."

Krisa turned a page in the Playgirl she was reading. "Mmhmm... See any Doritos in there?"

"Uh, no..." Kat answered while peeking in their lunch boxes.

Krisa clicked her tongue and leaned back on her chair. "Then their lunch isn't epic in any way whatsoever."

"My lunch is epic, 'cause I got Doritos." Rainbow commented, holding up the bag.

Krisa's eyes lit up. "Can I have 'em? Please~?" Rainbow shrugged and tossed her the bag. "Thank you~!"

"Whatever... If only I could get a whale..." Rainbow sighed deeply. "Oh how I love them so..."

"You could get a whale!" Kat exclaimed. "A stuffed one~!"

"Got it."

"Whale bracelets?"

"Got it?"

"How about a whale key chain?" Chocolain asked curiously.

"Nope, but I got one with Pluto on it!" Rainbow did her 'closed mouth' smile and held up the key chain.

"Wait, why Pluto?" Elissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because nobody cares about it; it needs some love God damn it!" Rainbow exclaimed back. "It's so lonely..."

"Um... ok." Starr nodded slowly as she glanced at the still smiling Ashly and Jenna. "Is that, uh, healthy for them to do that...?"

"I believe not." Krisa replied. She rolled up her magazine and used it to slap the two girls out of their trances.

"Huh...?" Jenna asked and blinked.

"BOOBS!" Ashly exclaimed in shock after being wacked. Elissa and Krisa fell to the floor in laugher as the whole cafeteria stared at her blankly. "Aha... hi..." Ashly waved nervously. "Aha..."

"Weirdo..." Brian said slowly as the students went back to what they were doing.

"Uh... ok." Kat coughed loudly. "SO! You guys are pretty excited, huh?"

"Excited?" Jenna asked. "Hell no! I'm fucking anxious!"

"I know right?" Ashly agreed. "I'm pratically pulling out my hair here."

"Hah! Then you'd be a bald immigrant!"

"SHUT UP CARTMAN!"

* * *

In front of the school stood Kyle, Ashly, and Jenna. They sat on three random chairs that some student put there for them. Other students were around the corner of the school, looking with curious eyes.

Cartman held up his camera. "Chick fight..." he muttered as he pressed record.

"Shut up Cartman." Starr rolled his eyes and snatched the camera from his chubby hands. "There's not gonna be a fight."

"Give it back~!" Cartman whined, reaching out for his camera. Starr shook her head, turned it off, and placed it in her pants pocket. "I want my camera-"

"Shhh!" other students shushed him.

"You know what? I don't care! Screw you guys, I'm goin' home!" Cartman waddled away. The students rolled their eyes and turned their attention to the three.

"Jenna... Ashly..." Kyle started. "You know why we're-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Criag yelled. "Red Racer is comin' on soon!"

"Shut up Craig!" Kyle yelled back. Craig gave him the finger. "Anyways, I don't, uh, want anything bad to happen because of my small decision... Nothing **_will_ **happen, aha... right...?"

"Maybe." Jenna and Ashly replied in unison.

"Like, no fights? Or suicide? Or breakdowns? Or going all crazy, like going on a killing spree?"

"Maybe." they both answered again.

Kyle gulped deeply. "Ok... uh... Brian, come here!"

"What?" Brian asked, walking up to them.

"Here." Kyle handed him a small piece of paper. "Read it. It's the decision."

"Why do I have to read it off?" Brian growled.

"Just 'cause..." Kyle replied back.

"Fine." Brian sighed deeply in annoyance. "And his choice is... is..."

"Oh God, hurry up Brian!" Elissa yelled in annoyance.

"Craig, calm down your girlfriend!" Brian growled.

"That's not my-" Craig started.

"Sure, whatever." Brian interrupted. "Anyways, it's... Jenna."

"...And here comes the awkward silence..." Kat muttered quietly. As she predicted, a silence emerged.

"Uh oh..." Chocolain said slowly, taking a look at Ashly's face. It was growing more red at the minute.

"Everyone DUCK!" Jenna yelled, leaing onto the snow. Most people did the exact same thing.

Ashly got up quietly and stood there looking at the school blankly for a moment. "..." Her breath got shakey. "God... fucking... DAMN IT!" She shut her eyes, picked up the chair she was sitting on, and threw it randomly.

Kenny, who wasn't paying attention, looked up from his Playboy. "Huh?" he asked before getting hit by Ashly's chair. The chair cracked his skull, causing him to die instantly. People began to scream in fear.

"Oh my God, she killed Kenny!" Stan yelled.

"You bastard!" Kyle yelled afterwards.

Ashly ignored Kenny's death and Stan and Kyle's outbursts. "WHY NOT ME? IS IT BECAUSE I'M FAT? OR AM I UGLY, HUH? **HUH**? PEOPLE ALWAYS PICK THE PRETTY FUCKING ONES! WHY NOT ME? WHY..." Ashly fell down to her knees and began to cry. Her mascara began to smear. "W-why...?"

"Oh Ashly..." Jenna calmly walked up to her. "You're not ugly at all." She wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Ashly sniffled as her tears began to lower down.

"Yea." Kyle agreed. "Just because I didn't pick you doesn't mean you're ugly. It's just that, you know, I knew Jenna more and I had more fun with her..."

"I... I get it." Ashly stood up and brushed the snow of her knees. "And you know, I-I learned something today." Ashly used her two hands to rub the black mascara away a bit. "Love triangles are bitches, and people shouldn't just slip into depression because they didn't get picked. Everybody has that special someone out there. It's just that... Kyle wasn't mine..." Ashly sighed deeply. "Even though my heart is cracked in two, it'll get better soon enough." She smiled a bit. "Because anything that can be broken can always be fixed."

"...THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Kat began to cry tears of joy. "I-I've never heard anything so... so... so **_wonderful_ **before in my life!"

"There, there..." Chocolain pat her back and smiled. "It's ok, let your happiness spill out." Kat began to wail happily while people rolled their eyes.

"That is overly dramatic." Jenna rolled her eyes and faced Ashly. "And yea, you will find someone out there for you." She stuck out her hand. "Still best friends?"

Ashly found herself smiling and shaking Jenna's hand. "Still best friends."

_**A/N I'm gonna be truthful here, Ashly crying made me kind of cry... :'( I mean, love triangles are like HORRIBLE 'cause you don't know who'll be picked, and when you DO know who'll be picked, one person cries and... and...**_

_**Oh God, I'm still kind of crying :'(**_

_**But yea... Sneek peak should cheer me up a little...**_

_**Sneek Peak on Next Chapter**_

"My birthday is tomorrow, and Christmas is today!" Chocolain beamed. "I gotta give out all the presents... PRONTO!" She began to stack up the already wrapped up presents on her brown wagon. "Mega awesomeness~!"

_**Oh December! What a way to cheer me up a bit... even though it's June here :P Well, I'll see you guys in like two days since tomorrow I'm gonna have to babysit.**_

_**-W.C.P**_


	18. A Merry Christmas Indeed

**_OMG, hi you guys~! I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS BITCH! WHOO xD_**

**_Ahem. Sorry 'bout that. I'm just SO happy! :D Thnaks to everyone who reviewed. This has been a goal of mine. Now I have goal number two: 200 reviews :l _**

**_Yea... like a boss..._**

**_But yea! :D Reply time~!_**

_SouthParkFan8:_**_ Oh, don't worry 'bout that! Ashly's gonna be like in between :D  
Ashly: He. Will. Be. MINE! D:  
Jenna: Um... 0.0_**

_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH:** YEA, THAT SUCKS ;(  
Ashly: What are you talkin' 'bout? Kenny's right here.  
Kenny: HI ;) (waves)  
Me: Yea... ANYWAYS! To tell you the truth, I had absoulutely NO idea who would win. I would steal chocolate out of anybody's pants ;) And God rest his soul...**_

_TheWhitestBlackGirlEver:** Yep, she did. More people wanted her to win I guess 0.0 OMG, THANK YOU! :'D You got talent too gurl :3**_

_Kurono-Angel: **Aw, why thank you :) I've never been in a love triangle before. I haven't even been in a realtionship... Yep, I'm a cat lady :(  
Cartman: HAHA, YOU CAT LADY OWNING BITCH! :D  
Chocolain: Aw, poor Candy... Will chocolate make you fell better? ^^  
Me: Meh, maybe later Cocoa. Oh, and Cartman, go fuck youself ;)  
Cartman: Fuck you candy lover! ;(  
Chocolain: Yea and- wait a minute! (reads review again) I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON PIPSTER! :O He's icky...  
**__**Me: Psh... But yea, I gots a bit of errors, but I'm gonna fix 'em when I finish this story! WHOO EDITING XD Here's that chapter, since I update like everyday :P  
**_

_Tinaloveheart: **Yep, I suppose. I just checked the poll and POFF! She won :)  
Jenna: No hard feelings... right?  
Ashly: (smiles deviously) Yea... no hard feelings...  
Jenna: ...0.0**_

_6747: **Jeez, you know mostly everything in this story 0.0 I'm too predictable. I gotta get out of the state and-  
Starr: Wait, what...?  
Me: I... honestly don't know... LOL at Ashly's outburst :D  
Ashly: Hey! ;(  
**_

_**And BAM, the replies are done :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept story plot and my OCs. Man, I feel like that bum I saw at Taco Bell a few days back... :(**_

Chocolain tugged at the thick brown turtle neck. "Ma~! I don't wanna wear this! It hurts my neck!"

"Aw, but hun, it looks good on you~!" Chocolain's mother (Kathrine) cooed back.

Chocolain leaned back onto the couch and pouted. "Not white chocolate right there... More like **bullshit**."

"Aw, poor Chocolates!" Falisha exclaimed sadly, running up to her older cousin. "Don't listen to Aunty Kathrine! Take it offs! Falisha don't want Chocolates to be sad!"

"See, even Lisha agrees!" Chocolain exclaimed. "Please~?"

Kathrine sighed. "Fine..."

"YAY!" both Chocolain and Falisha exclaimed.

Chocolain took off the turtle neck and smoothed out her plain white T-shirt. "Much better... Now when are we goin' Christmas shopping?"

"Right now actually." Chocolain's father (Gregory) replied.

"Great!" Chocolain's eyes shone as she swiftly grabbed her jacket and slipped on her brown sparkly boots. "Let's go-a-shoppin'~!"

"Yay!" Falisha agreed as the family walked out to the black van.

* * *

"Call from... Rainbow." Chocolain heard her phone say.

Chocolain rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. "Wha...?"

"Double rainbow all the way across the sky~! Yea~! Yeaa~! So intense!" the phone sang.

Chocolain giggled. "Jeez, it's like... wow 6:00 in the morning. What could she want...?" She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_ Rainbow yelled through the phone.

"Merry- wait, it's WHAT?" Chocolain hopped off her bed and ran to the calender.

_"Yea, you told me to wake you up early since you always forget."_ Rainbow said. _"Seems like you did just that." _Rainbow giggled slightly._ "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some presents to open. See ya!"_

"Bye!" Chocolain hung up the phone. "Wait... PRESENTS!" Choclain quickly shuffled to Falisha's room.

Falisha's room had bright pink walls and a white carpet floor. A small bed with purple and white covers sat directly in the center of the small room. All of Falisha's teddies were either on her bed or surrounding her bed. All her other toys were aginst the wall neatly.

"Falisha..." Chocolain said quietly. The little girl stirred in her now half-sleep. "Come on. Don't you wanna open presents?"

"Yes..." Falisha rubbed her eyes and smiled brightly. The blonde hopped out of bed. "I wanna know what I gots for Chrisy-mas!"

Chocolain giggled. "Well then, let's go find out." She grabbed the little girl's hand and they both ran downstairs.

Like always, George and Kathrine were both downstairs by the green Christmas asleep. They had gift wrapping all over their faces.

"Ready?" Chocolain asked Falisha in a whisper.

Falisha nodded. "Let's do it!"

Chocolain and Falisha cleared their throats. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they both yelled loudly in unison.

The two adults sprang up from their sleep. "Huh? What?"

Kathrine looked at her niece and daughter and smiled. "You got us again you guys." She and her husband went to sit on the couch. "Now go on and open up."

Falisha frantically opened up her presents. "Video games and sparkle! A perfect match for Chrisy-mas! Thank you, thank you!"

"Oh, and these chocolate Nikes?" Chocolain asked, holding up the white sneakers that had brown chocolate pictures all over them. "Mega awesomeness right there. Mega awesomeness."

"We're glad you guys like your gifts." George said.

"Like?" Chocolain asked. "More like LOVE! I mean, chocolate clothing, chocolate sneakers, AND chocolate scented PENCILS? PENCILS! THAT FREAKING AWESOME! Now I can smell chocolate **while working**. How cool is THAT?"

Kathrine laughed. "Well that's great hun."

"Now if you'll excuse me-" Chocolain got up and began to march upstairs. "I have to go give some things to people."

* * *

Chocolain got ready for the day with a smile. It's Christmas; who _**wouldn't **_be happy?

"My birthday is tomorrow, and Christmas is today!" Chocolain beamed. "I gotta give out all the presents... PRONTO!" She began to stack up the already wrapped up presents on her brown wagon. "Mega awesomeness~!"

Once she got done stacking, she dragged the wagon out the house. Falisha gave her a little bit of gifts to give out to her friends. "Be safe Chocolate!" George called out to her.

"Got it Pa!" Chocolain exclaimed back, closing the door. She then grabbed a checklist. "Let's see... Jenna and Stan are first!" Chocolain beamed as she travelled through the soft, falling snow. "Well then, I'm off!"

* * *

Jenna sat on the couch eating a cookie. Once she heard the doorbell ring, she went to open the door. "Oh hey Cocoa; Merry Christmas." Jenna smiled at her friend.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Chocolain exclaimed back. She rummaged through her wagon and grabbed three presents. "For you, Stan, and Jackie~!"

"Oh, you really didn't have to..." Jenna dragged on, grabbing the three presents. "But I guess if you in-" Jenna stopped midway through her sentence, dropped Stan and Jackie's presents on the floor, and opened hers quickly. "Sex and the City... all season!" Jenna squealed. "Thank you Cocoa!"

"No problem." Chocolain began to walk away from the house. "Next up: Tweek! Then... Krisa. Yea..." Chocolain smiled and ran towards the coffee shop.

* * *

After giving Tweek his two mugs for coffee, Chocolain travelled all the way to Krisa's house. "Oh hey Choco-Laco..." Krisa dragged on. "Merry Christams!"

"Merry Christmas!" Chocolain exclaimed back. She held up a present. "Here you go~!"

Krisa opened up the small gift. "No, you did not..." she said in shock.

"Yes I did!" Chocolain beamed.

"My own Taco Bell card... fifty fucking dollars on it... THIS IS THE MOST EPIC TIME OF MY EPIC LIFE! Thanks Choco-Laco!"

Chocolain smiled. "You're very welcome Krisa." Chocolain waved her away. "Hm... Clyde, Wendy, Bebe... Knowing Elissa, she's probably with her boyfr-oops, I mean Craig." Chocolain giggled. "Let me get a move on..."

* * *

Chocolain gave Wendy and Bebe clothes, and Clyde recieved a Taco Bell card like Krisa. Chocolain stopped at Craig's house. She knocked on the door twice and waited patiently.

Elissa opened the door. "Hm?" she asked.

"Oh... well Merry Christmas!" Chocolain smiled. "Here; Falisha and I went gift shopping to get you guys this!"

"Oh..." Elissa grabbed the presents. It was rare for Elissa to get presents. Sure, she got one from some of her friends and Craig, but that was all. "Thank you Cocoa..." Elissa opened the gift and pulled out the middle finger necklace. "It's... cool."

"Glad you think that!" Chocolain giggled and ran away happily.

"..." Elissa stood at the door for a moment, looking at the running brunette. She suddenly smiled widely. "Merry Christmas Chocolain." she murmured before closing the door quietly.

* * *

"Ok, so Cartman got his K.F.C, Kyle got a scarf, Token got another guitar, Kenny and Karen got food, Kat got some more shoes, Rainbow got her whale items, Starr got a cute little ring..."

Chocolain kept muttering to herself, crossing out people's names. "Heck, even Ashly got her picture of Kyle to cherish... not that she doesn't have any more than that... I swaer there's a lot of pictures of him in her room... Whatever~! Second to last we have... Brian!" Chocolain nodded and went on.

* * *

Brian was certainly having a horrible Christmas.

Not only did his Dad threw a beer bottle 'accidentally' at his finger (which was now most likely broken), but his Dad was also snoring.

Brian growled as he shut his door. He could still hear the snoring. "What the hell? How can somebody snore that loud?" brian sighed and looked out his window. "This Christmas su-" He suddenly spotted Chocolain skipping towards his door and setting down something. She then skipped back to her wagon which only had one gift and ran away.

Brian cautiously went to his doorstep and picked up the object. "There's even a note..." he muttered. He began to read it in his head.

'_Hey Brian! So, I know that your family is too poor to get you something, and you're, like, Jewish, but that doesn't mean I'LL forget about you~! So yep, I bought you this... Well actually Pa did BUT WHATEVER! I mentioned it, which is good enough. Go ahead; open it. You won't be disappointed :) -Chocolain M. Faith'_

Brian blinked. "Should I...?" he muttered to himself. He stood there in the cold for about two minutes before ripping the wrapping paper off and throwing it in the grass.

It was a black Dell laptop.

A whole black Dell laptop.

With a charger.

And a USB drive.

Brian was shoked.

"What... a Dell laptop? How much did this cost her?" He shook his head. "Did she really buy me this...?"

He stared at it before closing his broken door and running upstairs. "I... I never got a present before..." Brian resisted a smile, but it came out as a small smile anyways.

* * *

"Welp, here it is I think." Chocolain muttered to herself. "Pipster's house..." She stood on the tip of her toes and ranng the doorbell.

"Why hello Chocolain." Pip greated cheerfully as he opened the door. "Merry Christams to you."

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Chocolain exclaimed back. "Here you go~!" She held up his present.

He garbbed it from her gift. "Oh goodie!" he exclaimed. "New bow-ties!"

"Yes-sir-ree!" Chocolain giggled. "Your old one's getting, well, old. So I thought 'Pipster would want new bow-ties, wouldn't he?' And I got you bow-ties! In different colors! How mega awesome is THAT?"

"I believe it is very nice and 'mega awesome' of you to do. Thank you." Pip suddenly began to dig in his jacket pocket.

Chocolain raised an eyebrow. "What're you doin'?"

"...Here!" Pip pulled out a liittle silver box out of his pocket.

"Oh, for me?" Chocolain asked, grabbing the box. "You shouldn't have."

"Oh but I should." Pip smiled. "Go ahead. Open it."

"Oh, ok then." Chocolain opened the little box and pulled out a necklace. "Oh my chocolates and cake times 52! You got my a Hershey Kiss necklace?" Pip's smile widened as he nodded. "Oh you are like legit and mega awesome Pipster." She gave him a quick tight hug before pulling apart. "Thanks a bunch... Pip." Chocolain gave him a quick grin before running off with her wagon. "Buh bye~!"

"B-bye..." Pip stuttered back, still dazed over the hug. He stood there staring at her running for a moment before closing the door.

* * *

In the bushes hid a girl. Her messy brown hair slightly covered her eyes. "Oh, you two..." the girl muttered. She sighed. "I can't believe the government sent **_more_ **people... They'll be the death of us all." She growled. "Not on my watch they're not." She chewed on her unlit cigarette. "Not on my watch..."

_**A/N I know what you're thinkin': Who the FUCK is that chick in the bushes? All will be revealed next chappie ;) Ok, so I'm just gonna skip Cocoa's birthday, but the birthday party will be there :) So...**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"Oh my fucking God you guys!" Cartman yelled, marching in the room. "I just heard that they're gonna be even _**more **_fucking new students! Two of them!"

"Really?" Kat asked. "Oh I hope they're nice..."

_**Yea, that's a good ending! So, see you in probably two days. I'm busy this Tuesday (tomorrow in my time) and next Tuesday. Buh bye~! :)**_

_**-W.C.P**_

_**P.S. Not that you guys care, but this was supposed to be out like... thirty minutes ago. My lilttle brother however made me have a bit of... technical difficulties :l **_

_**Little kids: a problem to everything.**_


	19. Two More Additions

**Hi guys! I'm back~! So, here are ze replies :D**

**SouthParkFan8: Maybe, maybe not ;) You get to see... TODAY! :D Oh, and little kids are little fuckers ;/**

**Tewi Inaban: Yea, she did :P But yay rings! Yes, more; I love ze OCs 0.0 But hey, I'm not gettin' anymore! So yea! OH! And the girl actually DOES have relation to one of them :D Smart you are Tewi. Smart you are.**

**You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: I would totally love that as a gift :D Haha Krisa-mas, I get it xD  
Cartman: Slowness :)  
Me: You know what? I'm gonna ignore you :l LOL, the lady in bushes won't be trouble... to herself ;) You get to find out now anyways, so YEA! Kenny is like the hottest character on S.P. 'Nuff said bro :l**

**Kurono-Angel: OMG, I would totally do that too! My Mom does that same thing. "Candy... a 99 percent? Really? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN A 100 MISSY! Now get your ass in your room and do extra credit!" Like, WTF Mom? ;/ My Dad doesn't even mind at all. I would freaking love having Chocolain as a friend... Nah, she's my friend in my head :D To tell you the truth, she's my imaginary friend in school xD  
Chocolain: Yay, I feel special :D  
Brian: Well you're not :l  
Red: BRIAN, STOP BEING MEAN!  
Brian: Ok... :)  
Me: Oh, I don't know why either XD I just love Christmas... They're all happy and shiznet :) Yea, well she does hide in bushes so... WHOO! ;D Thanks; updating frequently is a passion of mine :D**

**TheWhitestBlackGirlEver: Chocolain is the sweetest :)  
Chocolain: Yay! :D  
Me: Thank you! You can stop being emo in that corner now :3**

**TheMilkCarton: Yay for Tweek! :D LOL, it's ok that you missed out; people actually have lives unlike me xD Yesh, Jenna won and Ashly lost. Aw, poor her...  
Ashly: NO! He's still mine... in my head... :D  
Kyle: O...k... (steps away from Ashly)  
Me: Ok, I don't think Ashly's gonna go THAT crazy... maybe 0.0 I've never watched those movies before in my life :P I can write blood! I just... have to be in an evil mood... :3 Christmas is like, totally awesome. Yea, I did skip all the other holidays xD It's wierd, 'cause Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday... Yea, I'm greedy...  
Stan: At least you're not Cartman greedy... or fat.  
Cartman: EH! ;(  
Me: Ok, so Chocokins; got it :] IPods... I don't have one, aw :( WHATEVER! OMG, I feel so BAAAAAD for you! :o That sound horrible... I hope you get better soon :) Yesh, more people xD I couldn't help it... But yea! I'll send their info in, like, soon :] Apples? Don't throw apples... try oranges; they're awesome :D But yea, I feel bad that you had to start all over :( Aw... I think I can make this fic WAY, WAY longer ;) Aha, thanks :D And no, dolpheens. All that snappy snappy ._.**

**Tinaloveheart: Chocolain is freaking adorable xD Ah, Sex and The City... I only watched a few episodes, but it's still good. I stick to my True Blood gurl ._. LOL, don't worry; I won't forget.  
Jenna: Yea... try to be a bitch to me ;(  
Ashly: (glares)  
Me: ...0.0 Enemies indeed...  
**

**6747: Thank you :D LOL, well you get to seek if that girl is on the run from the government xD**

**And there they are... OMG you guys, I got addicted to Mario Galaxy xD I need to get the 2nd one soon... OK!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, since I'm on this site, I don't own squat 'cept Chocolain and other OCs I created... Yea... :)**

"Oh great, we're back here." Rainbow said in a flat tone. "Wonderful."

"Not epic whatsoever." Krisa yawned. "I'd rather be home eating some Doritos."

"Of course." Starr giggled. "Well it's kind of great to be back. We can see each other again!"

"Yay!" Kat exclaimed. "I've missed you guys."

"I didn't." Elissa shrugged. "We were bound to-"

"You guys!" everyone in the class heard Cartman exclaim.

"Oh great; what is it _**this**_time fatass..." Kyle muttered under his breath to himself.

"Oh my fucking God you guys!" Cartman yelled, marching in the room. "I just heard that they're gonna be even _**more **_fucking new students! Two of them!"

"Really?" Kat asked. "Oh I hope they're nice..."

"Nice?" Cartman scoffed. "Fuck nice! They're probably immigrants!"

"Stop being so racist!" Jenna yelled to him, glaring at the fat boy. Cartman glared back.

"All right children; sit your asses down." Mr. Garrison said as he entered the room. Everyone went to their seats. "Now as you may have heard- Ashly stop trying to throw things at Jenna!"

"Fine..." Ashly muttered, placing her scissors in her desk. Jenna glared at her deeply.

"Now as you may have heard we have new students. So please give a happy welcome to Cherri Stine and Stephanie Cross."

A short (not _**too **_short)girl with brown eyes came in the room. She had straight long brown hair that was all parted to the right. Both her roots and the bottom of her hair was a brownish-red. Her skin was pale, and she showed a bit of muscle. She wore a plain yellow shirt, topped off with a purple button up jacket that was buttoned up halfway, blue skinny jeans, black Vans, and yellow gloves. "Hey." she smiled a bit and waved. "The name's Cherri, but you can call me Cher."

"Nice to meet you Cherri." the class said in unison. Some sounded bored while others sounded happy. Cherri sat in the seat Mr. Garrison assigned to her.

"Wasn't there supposed to be another kid?" Clyde asked curiously.

"Oh her?" Cher asked. "Yea, well she ran away, saying that I was 'an alien sent by the government'..."

"Oh great, we got us a psycho." Cartman complained. Suddenly, a Swiss Army Knife went close to his face, almost scratching him. The blade hit the back wall. "Ah! The fuck?"

"Holy shit dude!" Kenny exclaimed in shock.

"Where did _**that **_come from?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're lucky that it didn't hit your face, you alien." a voice rang through the room.

"Dude, is that coming from... the air vent?" Stan asked, looking up. The rest of the class followed his gaze. "Yea it is! Look, brown hair."

Somebody in the bent controlled black combat boot kicked the air vent opened. Parts of it fell to the ground. A girl hopped out of it. Her skin was lightly tan, but slightly blothcy. She has messy brown hair with black highlights that went a little below her shoulders. She wore a como-colored top with one-inch sleeves, loose ripped black jeans, and black combat boots. Her jeans were tucked into her boots. She also wore a belt with viewable things like a mini flashlight and matches. A black choker surrounded her neck, and white gauze bandages covered her hands up to her elbows. She kept a scowl on her face. "Hello ali-other children." she said dully. "My name is Stephanie Cross." She muttered under her breath, "And you guys are crazy ass aliens who need to **die**."

"Come on class, say hi to Stephanie." Mr. Garrison said calmly.

"H-hi Stephanie..." the class all said, some with fear and others with utter confusion.

'_Forcing your 'students' to be all nice to me, huh_?' Stephanie thought to herself as she walked to the back of the room to get her knife. '_Clever... Not clever enough though. I'll get you aliens..._'

"Now Stephanie..." Mr. Garrison said, interrupting her thoughts. The girl frowned, already knowing what's going to happen. She put the knife in her back pocket without being noticed. "Your parents told me to take away your belt that has weapons during school hours. Now hand it over."

'_Damn it; they're not even my parents!' _Stephanie lowly growled as she took off her loose belt and handed it to the teacher. '_My parents are dead. They're just aliens, like you asshole!'_

"Thank you Stephanie. Now today..."

* * *

"Oh Ashley, you just had to choose to go to North Park..." Cherri muttered to herself as she marched into th ecafeteria. She sighed. "Great; just fucking great. Where the hell am I gonna sit?" She glanced at one table with all girls except for one boy. "Oh, I'm totally not sitting there. Looks like a bunch of gossips..."

"You can sit with us if you like." Cherri heard somebody say behing her. She turned around to meet face to face with a black haired girl. "My name's Randi; I perfer Rainbow. Unless you wanna sit with _**awesome**_and _**totally nice**_girls like over there-" She pointed at the table Cherri was looking at earlier. "I'd advice you to sit with us." She gave her a smile. "Come on, we're nice."

"...Ok." Cherri shrugged as Rainbow led her to the table.

"Hello my little whales." Rainbow gave her friends a smile. "Cherri here came to sit with us, k?" CHerri sat in between Ashly and Jenna, who were glaring at each other.

"Alright; that's fine." Elissa shrugged. "I'm Elissa by the way."

"I'm Ashly." the Mexican said, glaring at Jenna.

"And I'm Jenna." Jenna growled and glared at Ashly.

"Um..." Cherri looked at the two.

"Love triangle." Rainbow said simply.

"Oh..." Cherri nodded. "Continue on."

"I'm Kat!" introduced the red head. "Nice to meet you~!"

"And I'm Starr." Starr introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Krisa the epic." Krisa smirked. "Epicness overload."

"Choco-Choco-Chocolain." Chocolain said in a flat voice. "That is, that is, that's my name!"

"O...k..." Cherri said slowly. "Well, it's nice to meet you all."

"Same." Starr nodded.

"Hey... where'd that other new kid go?" Krisa asked.

"Outside." Starr answered. "Said she had to 'make a list'."

"I wonder what it's about..." Kat wondered.

"Gyaa!" Ashly and Jenna lept toward each other. They were soon in a fight with punches and kicks.

"Boy stealer!" Ashly exclaimed.

"Obsessive freak!" Jenna yelled back.

"Why the hell is everyone _**ignoring **_them?" Cherri asked as the students in the cafeteria kept their conversations going.

"Oh, it happens often." Elissa shrugged. "Pretty boring if ya ask me."

"Oh..." Cherri watched as the two girl wrestled on the floor to claw each other's face off.

* * *

Stephanie sighed. "Stupid government officials..." She leaned back against the wall. "Too many... too many..." She dug in her pocket for a cigarrete and match. She got the cigarrete, but couldn't find her match. '_Shit! That teaching alien has it! Oh well..._' She placed the object in her mouth and sighed again. "And now, me, Stephanie Cross, shall encounter many creatures bravely..." Stephanie nodded. "I'll call myself... Steph Resistance..." She switched the cigarrete to the left side of her mouth. "And I shall never give up!"

_**A/N Weird ending, I know. It's just that I have to get off in like, thirty seconds. **_

_**Typing QUICKLY HERE D:**_

_**But yea, let me speed this up! :)**_

_**Sneek Peak on Next Chapter**_

"Ze Mole... I herad of that before..." Stephanie muttered to herself as she placed back on her belt. "I swear I have. But.. where exactly...?"

_**I know, I know, crappy sneeks today. But I have to go NPW or else my Mom will fucking KILL ME! Buh bye folks~!**_

_**-W.C.P**_

_**P.S. Cherri belongs to TheWhitestBlackGirlEver; Stephanie belongs to Kurono-Angel :) And now I must go since she's comin' up the stairs! SHIT D:**_


	20. Damn Those Aliens!

_**Hey guys... I got writer's block yesterday and couldn't think of shit.**_

_**Yea...**_

_**HAPPY 20th ANNIVERSERY! WHOO :D**_

_**(Cue random music here)**_

_**Celebrate good times! COME ON~! Dun, nen, nen, nen, dun, nen, nen, neeen~! XD Celebra-**_

_**(Music stops)**_

_**Oh... yea, I should begin now :)**_

_**SouthParkFan8: Aw, well thank you :)  
Ashly and Krisa: Epic sauce! :D (high fives) WHOO! XD**_

_**TheWhitestBlackGirlEver: OMG, really :O Thank you! OMFG, I would die xD  
Jenna: Yea... no, that'll never happen -.-  
Cherri (rolls her eyes) Says the OC...  
Jenna: You're one too!  
Me: Woah, woah, don't get your panties up in a bunch girls! (sighs) Taking care of OCs is hard...  
Stephanie: NO! I'm not crazy, just... me -_-  
Me: O...k... But yea, get outta that corner again gurl! :D**_

_**Kurono-Angel: Thank you very much for the compliments :) Um, I think my Mom has one of those knives in her drawer or somethin'... LOL, I don't know WHAT I was thinking with the 'Steph Resistance' -.- Mothers are fucking bitches at times :l But I still love my Mom! She's cool... at times xD Chocolain makes me go crazy at times :)  
Chocolain: ADJDJ! YAY :D  
Me: Yea, it really isn't a love triangle anymore... and don't worry, I don't kill C: Oh, that'd be cool to make it into a series... Sure it's a lot of work, but whatevs :3 Here's that update!  
Chocolain: (Reads review again) FVKFKF! MISTLETOE? Oh no, that'd never happen. Right Pipster ;O  
Pip: (Mutters) nolgurjj...  
Me: Um... ok then :)**_

_**Tinaloveheart: The fights are hilarious xD Oh, don't worry; they won't fight ALL the time. Sometimes they're friends and other times they're enemies.  
Ashly and Jenna: We're FRENEMIES :D (Hugs each other)  
Me: ... 0.0 Yesh, more students.  
Cherri: Jenna's cool :)  
Jenna: YAY :D  
Stephanie: I'M NOT CRAZY, ALIEN :l  
Me: Ok... 0.0 Well anyways, yea, here you go~!**_

_**You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: Well you don't have to wait now C: OMG, AWESOME; I'm gonna do that after this actually... KENNY IS AWESOME! :D**_

_**6747: Thanks :)  
Stephanie: ...At least it's a new word :l  
Cherri: I sure am. Look at 'em...  
Ashly and Jenna: I HATE YOU! Haha, just kidding :D Besties~!  
Cherri: The hell? -.-**_

_**And there's the reviews... FOR THE 20th ANNIVERSERY :D CRANK UP THE MUS-  
Brain: No Candy -.- Just... no :l  
Me: Aw... :(**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the awesomely amazing show named South Park. I also do not own any OCs that were given to me to write the story** **:)**_

* * *

"It's great to have my fucking belt back..." Stephanie muttered to herself, walking towards her new home. She twised her chocker in a bored manner as usual. Her cigarette was unlit as she chewed it as usual. She had a scowl on her face as usual.

Yep, everything was usual.

"I'm home you aliens!" Stephanie walked in her house (or alien base, who knows?) and threw her book bag at some random place. Like alwyas, she marched up to her room and locked the door.

"It's great to know that you're home hunny." Madeline Cross (Stephanie's mother) smiled from behind the door. "Did you make any new freinds?"

"...Sure." Stephanie shrugged.

Her mother squealed. "That's so nice hunny! Maybe they'll become your best friends!"

"Yea... sure again..." Stephanie said slowly. She listened carefully for her mother's footsteps to go away. '_I guess saying that I have 'friends' makes that alien to go away... hm..._' Stephanie quickly grabbed her notebook that was labeled 'Alien Info.' She opened it. "I should put it under 'alien moms'... yea..." She nodded to herself as she recorded her information.

Stephanie then yawned and closed the notebook. "This is boring. I should go do something, like kill cannibals. That'd be sweet..." She got up from her bed and unlocked her door. She then swiftly ran down the stairs and ran out the house. "Great thing my 'parents' were praying." the girl muttered to herself, running a hand through her brown hair.

As she walked, she saw inside people's houses. Craig was watching Red Racer with Elissa, Kat was playing with dolls, Wendy was doing her homework, Jenna and Kyle were having a study date-

"Damn, I'm nosy." Stephanie said with a blank face, looking away from Tweek and Rainbow, who were attempting to play Uno without Tweek freaking out over something random.

The brunette suddenly saw a piece of paper fly by and land by her feet. "Huh..." She shrugged and picked it up.

_Ze Mole_

The name rang through her head. It was like at first it was at the back of her head, but it suddenly came more up close.

Yea...

"Ze Mole... I herad of that before..." Stephanie muttered to herself as she placed back on her belt. "I swear I have. But.. where exactly...?" Stephanie tapped her foot. "Mole, mole..." She suddenly gasped. "A mercenary! He's one of the highest; I've heard about him during my days in France. What's he doing in an alien infested place like **this**?"

"Because God sent me here with my beetch of a mother." Stephanie heard someone say behind her.

She turned around to face another brunette. "Mole?" He nodded. '_He doesn't look like a threat..._'

"Sheet." she heard him mutter. "I forgot ze lighter."

Stephanie looked at him for a moment before tossing him her lighter. "There." she said. "Use it."

He stared at the lighter shortly before lighting his cigarette and placing it in his mouth. "...Thanks..." he said quietly, tossing her back the lighter.

Stephanie caught the lighter and began to walk away. "Whatever..." she muttered back as she left. '_Damn it, why the hell is my heart doing that... What is it, beating? The hell..._' Stephanie sighed and chewed on her cigarette. '_Maybe he did this..._' Stephanie sighed again as she grabbed out her gun and shot a squirel, who was minding it's own business eating an acorn.

_**A/N Wow, these endings get more and more crack headed -.- But yea, Stephanie-cenetered chapter! Cherri's gonna be used more on the next, since I didn't give her a POV like Steph. It's only fair to their owners :P So...**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

Cherri looked at her calendar and gasped. "Valentines Day party!" she exclaimed. "It's perfect. It'll not only be romantic, but fucking hard core as well! Shit, I gotta get this preped up and ready to go! Invites~!"

_**Oh, Valentines Day... I've never had a Valentine...**_

_**Single life FTW! :D**_

_**But yea, I should get the fuck outta here. I'm gonna get in trouble again 0.0 So see ya!**_

_**-W.C.P**_


	21. Cherri's Persuasion

_**A/N Hey you guys~! Sorry for not updating yesterday... again -.- Listening to Avril Lavigne's 'I'm With You'. I love Avril so much :) Ok, so replies...**_

_**SouthParkFan8: Maybe Stephanie does... ;)  
Stephanie: What is this 'crush'? Is it an alien? DAMN IT, THESE STUPID ALIENS WON'T GO! :O  
Me: Yep, Valentines Day is near!  
Ashly: Grr... (Crosses her arms and pouts)**_

_**: Aw, really? Thanks :D Kenny is like, not cute or hot. He's hawt *U*  
Kenny: Thanks Candy girl ;) And nobody's more kickass than me! :O  
Stephanie: (Scoffs) Shut up perverted alien :l  
**_

_**Kurono-Angel: LOL, yea I'm skipping through the months :D Not too fast though. I don't want the story to end... :(  
Brian: I do :l  
Me: I DON'T CARE D': Single life FTW gurl :3 South Park is more kickass than all that 'lovey-dovey shit'.  
Chocolain: YAY NON-LOVEY-DOVEY SHIT! :D  
Me: Gonna ignore her, even though she has a crush on Pip.  
Chocolain: NO I DO-  
Me: So anyways, thank you very much! I actually wasn't sure if I wrote this chapter riight, but you and bother reviewers thought I did a mega awesome job C:  
Stephanie: Sterotypes suck :(  
Me: I know, right? :( The ending... I have NO idea where that came from. Maybe it was because my friend's uncle asked if we wanted to eat a squirel... 0.0 Freaky, right? OMG, once my MNom got drunk and fell in the bathtub! HILARIOUS xD Chocolain does make me insane!  
Chocolain: YES I DO :D  
Me: Yeppers :D Wow, that is a lot of work :O Whatever; I don't care... Well here's that update! :)**_

_**TheWhitestBlackGirlEver: Yes someone does~!  
Stephanie: Ugh... I want to rip out my heart and stump on it repeatedly :l  
Starr: Uh... have fun with that Steph...  
Me: Thanks, and here's that chappie for ya! And yea, I know that she is :)  
Cherri: Biggest party animal EVA! :D This is gonna be SICK BRAH! :D  
Me: I'm sure it will be Cher :) Thanks again!**_

_**Tinaloveheart: She totally does :)  
Stephanie: I do not kick 'ass'. I kick alien ass! :O  
Me: O...k. Well let's see what happens :)**_

_**6747: LOL, she does xD  
Stephanie: I do not get it ;(**_

_**KK, HERE I GO WITH THE LOVE... probably :l**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from 'South Park' or the OCs submitted to me.**_

_**Alright... BEGIN! :D**_

_**NOTE: Don't get ASHLY mixed up with ASHLEY. See the e in 'Ashley'? Yea, she's new and more of a background character, while 'Ashly' has been here for a while :)**_

"Thanks for helping me with this math equation Ash." Cherri smiled at her best friend, Ashley Gala, who lived with her family. "I don't know how the fuck you did it..."

"It's so easy finding x for an equation!" Ashley giggled. "Well I'm out to my room! See ya Cher."

"Peace out Ash." Cherri waved as Ashly exited out her bedroom.

Cherri fell down to her bed and sighed, looking at the picture next to her. "Oh Blake... Fuck, why Dad..." Cherri's eyes softened. "I miss you Blake... You know I moved, right? Yea, I moved... If only you were with me. Then we'd move together! We'd have more dates, and our future planned out, and, and..." Cherri blinked her eyes multiple times to try and keep the tears inside. Once she calmed down, she sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Damn it... DAMN IT!"

After taking more deep breaths, she calmed down.

"Ok, let's think of the positive Cher." Cherri muttered to herself. "It's February... Wait, it is!" The girl jumped up with excitement.

Cherri looked at her calendar and gasped. "Valentines Day party!" she exclaimed. "It's perfect. It'll not only be romantic, but fucking hard core as well! Shit, I gotta get this preped up and ready to go! Invites~!" She then paused. "Fuck invites! Too much work! I'm callin'!" She whipped out her phone and dialed the first contact.

* * *

_"No."_

"Cool, be there at- wait, what?"

_"I said no. I'm not goin'."_

"But... why not?"

_"I don't celebrate it at all."_

"Oh come on Chocolain! Even Elissa's going... Hell, _**Stephanie's **_going!"

_"Great to know Cherri, but I just can't stand that holiday! It's icky..."_

Cherri sighed deeply. "Stop acting like a kid."

_"NEVER!" __I'm a wild kid at heart who loves chocolate... But yea, the day I go to a Valentines Day party is the day Cartman gets a **date **to a Valentines Day party."_

"Fine then. I'm gonna go find Cartman a date!"

_"Good luck with it, I guess, even though you're gonna fail~!_" Chocolain hung up.

Cherri placed her phone down and smirked. "Challenge accepted Chocolain. Challenge accepted..."

* * *

Cherri wasn't a matchmaker at all. No, that was Ashley's job. But, if someone that's a good friend of her **declines **to go to a fucking **sick, awesome party **at her house, then matchmaker she is going to be!

And knowing Cherri, she **isn't **gonna give up a hard challenge **that **easily.

Cherri stood at Cartman's door with crossed arms. "Well why the hell not? You are going to the party, right?"

"Yes." Cartman answered, popping some Chessy Poofs in his mouth. "What do ya think bitch?"

Cherri was getting irritated. "Just fucking do me a favor fatass! Or else..." Cherri went to Youtube and got a video ready. "Your ears will fucking burn!"

"Ha!" Cartman snorted. "Bring it on h-" Cartman stopped and listened.

'_It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday~!_

_Everybody's looking foward to the weekend, weekend~!'_

"OH MY GOD, OK, OK, JUST TURN THE SHIT OFF!" Cartman covered his ears in pain. "FUCK IT HURTS!"

Cherri smiled brightly and exited out of the video. "Perfect." she purred. "Follow me Eric."

"Stupid bitch..." Cartman muttered wlaking out the house. "MOM! I'M GOING OUT FOR A WALK!"

"Well alright hun." Liane called back in a more softer tone. "Just be sure to be-"

Cartman closed the door on her in complete anger.

"Damn... I should've thought this through..." Cherri thought to herself. "Who in their right mind would go on a date with **Cartman**?"

"AY!"

"Fuck, who the fuck would-" Cherri stopped taling as she approached a familiar house. "Starr..."

"Ah, her? I don't like her."

"You don't like anybody Cartman."

"That's the fucking point." Cherri glared at him and gave him the finger... well actually **two **fingers. "AY! Don't give me the Craig AND Elissa! God damn trouble makers..."

"I know you are **not **talking." Cherri rolled her eyes and knocked on Starr's door.

"Hello Cherri... Cartman?" Starr raised an eyebrow. "Um... Anything you guys want?"

"This is gonna start rather blunt..." Cherri muttered to herself. "Go on a date with Cartman for my party."

Starr blinked. "Um... ok." she shrugged.

"Wow you accepted so calmly..." Cherri said slowly.

"Well, I guess it won't be so bad." Starr smiled. "Everything has a positive side, I guess."

"Perfect!" Cherri beamed. "He'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Wait, how come **I **can't pick the fucking ti-" Cartman started.

"Ignore him." Cherri kicked the fat boy in the shin.

"OW, YOU BITCH!"

"But yea, 7:00." Cherri nodded and smiled.

"Ok then... Bye I guess." She waved and closed the door.

"Bwahaha... Chocoalain won't **believe **this!" Cherri laughed and grinned evilly.

She had done the challenge successfully.

* * *

_"...No way." _Chocolain said through the phone. Cherri could hear munching.

Probably Chocolain eating chocolate related things as usual.

"Yes way!" Cherri exclaimed back with a smirk. "You better BELIEVE it!"

_"NO! I'm gonna call Starr, and she's gonna say no!" _Chocolain hung up.

A few minutes later, she called back. "So?" Cherri asked, her smirk growing bigger.

_"..."_

"That's what I though." Cherri said. "So the party starts at like, 7:00. You can wear whatever the hell you want... as long as it's not formal." '_Formal things suck ass...' _Cherri thought to herself.

Chocolain sighed deeply. _"Fine..." _Chocolain muttered back in defeat. _"Dang... mint chocolate right there Cher. Welp, some things go bad at times! So I guess I'll be there at 6:00!"_

"But it starts at-"

"I know, I know, I'm just gonna help get it ready."

"Oh... well thanks girl!"

"No prob; I'm gonna be bored anyways. So, yea, see ya!"

"Bye Chocolain." Cherri hung up her phone and threw it on her bed. "Aha... This party is SO gonna be fucking SICK!" she exclaimed loudly, doing a fist pump in the air.

_**A/N AHA! You though that'd it'd be Valentines Day... BUT IT WASN'T! :D **_

_**But yea, it will be next chappie.**_

_**How the hell did I come from Avril Lavigne to Agnes's Unicorn Song from 'Dispicable Me'? 0.0 Holy shit, I'm weird... BUt yea, sneeks! :)**_

_**Sneek Peak on Next Chapter**_

"Wait, there's a LIST?" Wendy screeched.

"And we're not ON IT?" Bebe added.

Token shrugged. "Yea pretty much."

"But-" Bebe started.

"Sorry, but if you're not on the list, then you can't come." Token said. "Simple as that ladies."

_**Wendy and Bebe aren't on the list? WHAAA :0 Find out next time on a segment of 'Friends'! :D**_

_**-W.C.P**_


	22. Cherri's House Party

**A/N Gukgk...**

**SouthParkFan8: Aha, yay~! :D  
ebe and Wendy: Humph! :l  
Ashly: Maybe... ;)  
Chocolain: No I do not! I'm just... supervising. Yea... Like a boss bitches :l  
Me: Ok... 0.0**

**You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: Oh wow, well I love your reactions then! :)  
Cartman: Starr and Cartman what?  
Starr: Just calm down Cartman, and don't be an ass.  
Cartman: AY! ;(  
Chocolain: Well, it's Valentines Day! The day of the icky! AAHHH! :O  
Cherri: Doesn't ANY party I have kick ass ;)  
Kenny: WHOHOO! :D I'm kickass! Titts!  
Me: Um... ok.  
**

**Tewi Inaban: You should approve of it. Your really should :l I had to think this through, like, 'What the fuck am I gonna do?' Then all of a sudden, POOF! That came to mind.  
Kyle: Was it because Cartman's so fat that he's literally stuck in you mind Candy ;)  
Everybody but Cartman: AHAHAHA! XD  
Cartman: I... hate all of you guys... so fucking much ;(**

**TheWhitestBlackGirlEver: Yea, I know :(  
Cherri: Poor me :( I miss Blake so much...  
Chocolain: Me? Have fun? At a VALENTINES DAY PARTY? HECKS NO! :l  
Cherri: Matchmaker FTW bitches! WHOO xD Wendy and Bebe can go suck firemen... not that they already do... ;)  
Wendy and Bebe: Ugh...  
Me: Yea, it was a total shoker to most people. I wanted that ;D Thank you, and I'll be sure to do that!  
**

**Tinaloveheart: Bwahaha... Anybody can be good with cliff hangers I guess. I dunno how I came up with it in the first place... Yesh, this'll be mega awesome indeed :)**

**6747: Aha, I know. People who read that story have a great advantage :D  
Starr: N-no I don't :l Um, I don't think, um, uh, um...  
Me: Somebody's stuttering~! Ah, I love them so... :D**

**Kurono-Angel: I know, it's TOTALLY weird 0.0  
Chocolain: Valentines Day will be the end of the world. IT WILL!  
Stephanie: I have a reason of going... Just wait for it ;)  
Me: Creepy~! 0.0 So yea, Wendy and Bebe aren't going. Yay, I guess :P They're not really in my interest either; I love Butters and Kenny C:  
Cherri: Thank you, thank you (bows) I did totally awesome, and this party will now be epically sick! :D And my personality you like? Aw, how sweet. Thank you! :)  
Me: LOL, everybody had their hopes up :P I just tricked you. But ya know, tricks are for kids so... Maybe you're not a kid 0.0 HJFVKFVK! Awkward~! So anyways, forever 0.0 I'm not so sure about that... And wow, you Mom did that? Wow... Moms are weird... Not weirder than us though ;D So let me keep-a-goin'.  
**

**TheMilkCarton: Seriously, you are having like Karma 0.0 I hope you find inner happiness soon. And CHerri DOES rhyme with cherry... Dolpheens.**

**iluvkylebrofvloski: It's ok if you don't like. Simply do not read it. Don't mind it, don't acknowledge it... nothing that has anything to do with interacting with this story I am writing. Plus you only read three chapters. You can't really judge things by looking at the beginning. It was also quite rude to say that this was 'annoying and stupid'. You could've wrote 'this can use some improvement' or 'I'll give you some tips to help' or something like that instead of making me feel, well, down. Here's what the story is about so I can explain it to you more in depth. The main plot of this story is making friends, hence the name of the title. It includes a bit of drama, a bit romance, and all that other sappiness. It's not supposed to describe, like, everyday of the whole school year. That takes too long and would be unenjoyable. It's just a random fic with random dates, kind of like South Park high school fics... just with 6th graders. It's a new scenerio for Chocolain, and she's trying to adapt along with making new friends. Still don't get it? Oh well, don't read it at all then. I wouldn't mind one bit. At least I'd still have my other loyal reviewers. And thanks for liking my other fic, I guess.**

**Ok, that about does it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OCs sumbmitted to me, nor do I own any South Park characters.**

"This is gonna be so fucking sweet~!" Cherri sang. "My parents are leaving for their anniversery~!"

"This is gonna epically suck~!" Chocolain sang flatly, helping Cherri move the couch out of the way. "I would rather fuck a duck~!"

Cherri smacked her teeth. "Chocolain, come on. It'll be fun, trust me. Don't you love parties?"

"I love non-icky parties." Chocolain said flatly.

"Yea, and that tone. It's all dull and shit. Come on, that's not the happy, hyper Chocolain I know. Be happy girl; we 'bout to have the biggest party in South Park... not including Token's!" Cherri playfully pushed the brunette. "We're gonna have so much fun with our friends, right?"

Chocolain sighed. "I guess..." The two sat on the couch, which was now against the sidewall so people could dance in the middle without getting hurt or something. "So... Speaking of Token, is he gonna be the list guy?"

"Hell yea he is!" Cherri exclaimed back happily. "And he's free! WHOO!"

"That's good." Chocolain smiled.

"... Is this the thanks that I get for callin' you bitches you off?" Cherri randomaly said.

"Is it my fault that all of you bitches gone?" Chocolain joined.

They both began to rap in unison. "Should've sent a thank you note you lil' hoe. Now I'm a wrap your coffin with a bow." They both stopped, then suddenly burst out with laughter.

"Oh shit, Nicki Manaj fucking RULES!" Cherri exclaimed.

"True dat gurl!" Chocolain and Cherri shared a high five before laughing some more. "Dang... It's only like 6:43 and the party starts at 7:00..."

"...Wanna sing some more Nicki?" Cherri asked with a shrug.

"Sure!" Chocolain replied happily.

* * *

"Jeez, these people are like in a long line!" CHerri exclaimed, looking out through her room window. "It goes, like, all the way down the block! Damn! This party is gonna be sweet then!"

"I can't believe people came just to come in this icky-OMG, THERE'S PIPSTER!" Chocolain opened the window. "HIII PIPSTER!" Pip looked up and happily waved back. Chocolain then closed the window. "Um, where am I again...?"

Cherri sighed. "My house. Icky Valentines Day."

Chocolain gasped. "Oh!" She then paused. "Damn it, I'm at some icky party!"

"Forget about it, just come on!" Cherri grabbed Chocolain's wrist and dragged her downstairs.

* * *

"Ashly, Elissa?" Krisa asked her friends quietly.

"Hm?" Ashly looked at her. Elissa just looked up

"Why the fuck are Wendy and Bebitch here behind us?" Krisa growled.

"I dunno, but Bebitch need to go somewhere." Ashly replied, moving up as the line did. "Wendy, I can kind of mind."

"I hate both of 'em." Elissa said dully. "Gossiping nagging bitches is all they are."

"I know, right?" Krisa agreed. "I can't fucking stand them. They should go to Hell or something... OH EPICNESS, WE'RE IN THE FRONT OF THE LINE!" Krisa grinned widely at Token.

"You can go in." Token nodded at Krisa. She squealed and ran in. "You two can go in too." he said to Elissa and Ashly. They calmly walked in. Wendy and Bebe tried to walk in but Token stopped them. "Hold on... You're not on the list. You can't go in."

"Wait, there's a LIST?" Wendy screeched.

"And we're not ON IT?" Bebe added.

Token shrugged. "Yea pretty much."

"But-" Bebe started.

"Sorry, but if you're not on the list, then you can't come." Token said. "Simple as that ladies."

Bebe growled. "Let me see that!" she exclaimed loudly, snatching the list from Token's hands. She scanned over it and scoffed in disbelief. "We're really not on it! How the hell is Stephanie on it, but we're not?"

"Clearly because I'm not a German goverment official." Stephanie's voice rang in reply through their ears. She shoved the two girls onto the ground.

"Hey!" they both cried.

"May I go in?" Stephanie asked Token, ignoring the two girls who were by her feet.

"Sure..." Token replied slowly, stepping out of the way so Stephanie can have a clear path inside.

Once inside, Stephanie heard some random romance song she could give two shits about. "I only came here to study..." she muttered to herself, automatically going to a corner. She grabbed her mini flashlight from her belt and turned it on, shining it around to see clearly. "Dancing... they like dancing..." She watched as some students went into the middle of the room to dance to that quick paced song.

* * *

"Alrighty then!" Cherri exclaimed through her microphone. "Everyone quiet the hell down... NOW!"

Everybody grew silent.

Cherri beamed. "Ok, so I'm gonna go start playing some of those sweet, slow dancing romance songs now. Yay~!" Some kids cheered. Others groaned. "Ok, since you did that groaners, I'm gonna be going around randomly and pairing you up to dance with somebody." Cherri smirked. Some kids shrugged. Others dropped their jaws in shock. "Yea, I'm quite the bitch. Now get on the dancefloor... OR HIDE~! MWAHAHA!"

"AHHH!" some kids screamed, diving under tables and couches.

Cherri grinned. '_Oh, what a great joy this'll be...'_

* * *

"This is fucking stupid." Cartman said flatly.

"No it is not." Starr rolled her eyes. "It's fun slow dancing. You're a great dancer Cartman!"

"Whatever..."

Starr scoffed. "Don't be a sourpuss; lighten up dude!" Starr paused and looked at him dead in the eye. "Just once? ...Please?"

Cartman sighed deeply. "God damn it... Fine..."

"Yay~!" Starr cheered happily. "See, you should act more like that!" Starr puckered up her lips. "It's adorable seeing you have a grudge~!"

"D-don't say that!" Cartman huffed out. "I'm not fucking adorable, I'm Cartman!"

"Cartman the Adorable, Cartman the Adorable~!" Starr kept singing.

"You're a fucking bitch..." Cartman muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Mwahaha..." Cherri laughed quietly as she spotted Elissa in a dark corner, her head on her knees. "Let's see... Oh, I totally know. How 'bout Craig; she totally **lurves **Craig." The girl looked around until she saw the dull boy drinking some punch. '_This one should be an easy go...' _She sprinted towards Elissa and quickly grabbed her wrist. "You have been caught by the Cher-inator!"

Elissa growled. "No. Fucking way. Am I slow dancing. With somebody."

"It's Craig~!"

"...Ugh, ok." Elissa rolled her eyes and flicked Cherri off. "Let's just get it over with..."

Cherri dragged the bored Elissa over to Craig. "Hi Craig." Cherrri smiled. Craig replied with a gesture of his middle finger. "Wanna dance with Elissa?"

"No." he replied simply.

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll do your homework."

"Don't care."

"I'll leave you alone."

"Don't care."

"I'll give you yje new edition Red Racer action figure for your birthday. Promise!"

"..." Craig quickly grabbed Elissa's hand and they traveled to the dance floor.

Cherri sighed in satisfaction. "Ah yes, I am a great matchmaker." she grinned.

* * *

"Too much pressure, too much pressure..." Tweek muttered, his muscles naturally shaking. "Cannibal party animals will kill me..."

Rainbow sighed. "Tweek, there are no cannibal party animals."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, HUH? JESUS, THEY'RE MIND RAPING YOU! COME BACK RANDI!"

"No. They're. Not." Rainbow sighed again. '_His jitterings cute, and so are his paranoids, but he shouldn't drink that much coffee...' _"Tweek, calm down. Find your 'center' or somethin'." She rubbed his blonde hair. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here."

"N-nng..." Tweek began to calm down a bit.

"See? You're getting all better! Goodie." She gave him her closed mouth smile and a thumbs up. Tweek wasn't paying attention to her at all.

* * *

"Oh Stan, isn't this nice?" Kat gave him a smile.

"Y-yea..." Stan stuttered back as his face turned green again. Kat moved over so he could puke on the floor, like usual. "Thanks Kat..."

"No problem Stanny." Kat giggled as they joined hands again and began dancing again. "I like you Stan." she blushed. "A lot."

"I do too." The two shared smiled at each other for a bit before kissing.

And watching while giggling was Cherri, who was kind of glad she didn't have to do any work for it... for once.

* * *

"There's so many tits!" Kenny laughed. "TITS!"

Krisa laughed as well. "Damn Kenny, tits are you life, aren't they?"

"No. Being perverted is my life." He looked down and whispered, "Being perverted is my life."

Krisa blinked. "Um... wow. Ok then Ken, your life is your life then..." She gave him a smile. '_Damn he is cute...'_

"It's fucking hot in here..." Kenny muttered.

"How about you, hm I dunno, take off the orangeness?" Krisa nudged him in the ribs and gave him a cheesy smile. "Huh? Huh?"

"This is my precious parka and I'm keeping it on!" Kenny muffled, pulling the strings to make the hoodie tighter.

Krisa rolled her eyes. "Then you're not epic then."

"Fine then." Kenny turned away from her.

"Fine." Krisa resorted back, turning away from him as well. After a minute, she slowly turned back around, snuck up to him and pulled his hoodie off. "Bwahaha!"

"Damn, you got me." Kenny grumbled. "I want it back on~!"

"Fine then." Krisa shrugged. "I just wanted to see your **sexy **hair~!" she winked.

"Who doesn't?" Kenny winked back and pulled on his hood. The two shared a laugh.

* * *

"Jeez Brian, I'm so sorry you couldn't be here..." Red said sadly through the phone.

"_Meh, it's alright. I didn't wanna go to stupid ass party anyways." _Brain coughed loudly.

Red giggled and rolled her eyes. "Not even with me?"

_"...Maybe."_

Red giggled again. "I hope you get better Blackwood, 'cause I'm not gonna be bored at school tomorrow while you're at home with a God damn cold, alright?"

_"Hey, it's not my decision."_

"I'm gonna let you get some rest." Red smiled. "Get better soon, and bye~!" She hung up and sighed. "Oh Brian..."

* * *

"This is so romantic." Jenna smiled.

"Yea, I guess so..." Kyle laughed a bit.

"It's like... our fifth date! So this can be our fifth date anniversery!" Jenna squealed a bit. "Oh sorry. I was a bit out of control..."

"Don't most girls squeal?" Kyle asked curiosuly.

"Most, but not all Kyle." Jenna replied with a shrug before kissing him on the cheek. "I love you Kyle."

"I love you too Jenna." They shared a smile.

* * *

"Oh I love you Kyle." Ashly mimicked Jenna's voice. She then made her voice deeper and said, "I love you too Jenna." She then went back to her normal voice. "Fuck them both!" Sge paused. "No, I didn't really mean that!" She sighed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. "I gotta find a new interest. But it'll be so God damn hard getting over his hotness..." Ashly sighed even deeper. '_Being a loner sucks...' _She crossed her arms as she watched all the happy (or forced) couples dancing.

* * *

"Ok, so it's... 7:56." Chocolain whispered to herself. She was under Cherri's bed, trying to not be spotted. "Only four more mi-"

"GOTCHA!"

"NO!" Chocolain struggled to get out of Cherri's grip, but failed miserably. "Please don't do this to me Cher; I **beg **of you not to! Please, I'll, um, attempt to do your history essay!"

"Finished it already." Cherri smirked.

"Oh look, it's 8:00." Chocolain laughed nervoulsy. "Time to go~!"

"No, it's 7:58. I can play a short song real fast before you go."

"NOOOS!" Chocolain cried. "Why are you so **strong **all of a sudden."

"The power of love helps me." Cherri whispered quietly shook her head in disbelief. "You like to hand out with Pip. Go dance with him girl!" She shoved the brunette to the blonde.

"Oh hello Chocolain." Pip smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Uh... Ajhkb..." Chocolain replied.

Pip laughed a bit. "What?"

Chocolain took a huge breath, but was interrupted by Cherri's talking. "Alright erybody, it's 8:00! Get your asses outta my house!"

"YESH!" Chocolain sped out the house, leaving a very confused Brit.

_**A/N I gotta go now, but let's see...**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"There's a rumor that there's gonna be a fight!" Krisa whispered to Ashly. "After school, on the playground. Bebitch vs. Elissa."

_**Holy shit, a fight 0.0 That's right, I'm goin' there! So byes~!**_

_**-W.C.P**_


	23. Bebe vs Elissa: The ULTIMATE Fight!

_**A/N Hello! See my new pen name? Yea, it's Wonderful Chocolain's Power, because Chocolain has that type of mega awesome power to be my pen name. So I'm gonna keep a goin'...**_

_**SouthParkFan8: And there goes vote one for Elissa...  
Elissa: WHOO! XD  
Ashly: Yea, Bebe's a bitch man. I got you Lis, you know :3  
Elissa: ...The gangstar attitude, it's just... no.  
Ashly: Damn... :l**_

_**TheWhitestBlackGirlEver: Thank you! Oh shit, I forgot 'bout that. I'll edit it... aha, sorry again... Well there's vote number 2 :P **_

_**Tewi Inaban: You should. You should...  
Cartman: No! She fucking shouldn't! But yea, CHICK FIGHT!**_

_**You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: Um... ok :) Thanks, I guess...  
Kenny: Yea... I'm kickass...  
Cartman: I'm  
Me: Shut up fatty. Ok, so! See ya, but then again hi...? Fuck it, MOVING ON!**_

_**StanandKyle: It's like the most adorable couple in this story :D  
Kat: Yay~!**_

_**TheMilkCarton: It was only three days 0.0 But ya know, it felt like 15 years to me :( Parties are awesome, food is really awesome, whales are ok, sleeping is healthy and dolpheens are KICK ASS! :D Oh well thank you; it was pretty rude to type that in a review... I totally got Glad and glad! :D Yesh, a fight. You get it gurl,; show them peeps who's boss :3 If anyone messed with me... Yea, you know the drill :) OH, ELISSA VOTE NUMBER 3!  
Rainbow: 'Cause Bebe is soooo strong... NOT! :l No offence though... maybe.  
Me: LOL, no Jenna vs. Ashly. Had that problem already, so I'm starting new drama and shit. Blah... I play online games when I'm bored. See ya! GFKHKGFV DOLPHEENS ^_.**_

_**Kurono-Angel: Cherri's awesome at matchmaking xD  
Cherri: Thank you, thank you! I'm here all week!  
Elissa: Unless you die :l  
Cherri: ...0.0  
Me: Yeppers, the pairings. Ah, I love 'em, but they're so hard to write.  
Kat: Yes I did, and I enjoyed it. WHOO :D  
Me: I dunno what to do 'bout these couples; I'm just goin' with the flow.  
Ashly: Yea... hopefully. (sighs deeply) I'm so fucking lonely...  
Me: O...k then Ash...  
Chocolain: BWAHAHA! TIME IS A BEAUTIFUL THING C:D  
Cherri: Don't worry Kurono, I'll get on it right away ;)  
Chocolain: ...NO! D:  
Stephanie: Psh... Even you're an alien owner :l  
Me: Wowzers... But there goes Elissa vote number 4!  
Elissa: I am feeling the love man :) Steph, you go crazy all on that bitch, ok? I ain't stoppin' you...  
Stephanie: Gotcha ;)  
Me: Evil little kids... Long reviews make me happy, so I don't mind at all C: I UPDATED, SO YAY~!**_

_**6747: She is, and I love it :)  
Chocolain: FHJfhkm, chocolates :)  
Brian: Being sick sucks ass :l  
Me: And there goes vote number 5 for team Elissa :D  
Elissa: Damn, I love you guys no homo! :D  
**_

_**Tinaloverheart: Yesh, they are :3 Yep, here's that fight! MWAHAHA!**_

_**ElissaTucker3: Dude, I like missed you. I actually thought you got attacked by some cannibal bums. But you know, I'm paranoid 0.0 It's ok, really. I don't mind at all; you were busy with the real world. Oh, ze crushes. They're fucking adorable C: Oh yea, you can look out for the oneshots; that'd be awesome :D  
Elissa: I got a shitload of backup. Bebitch is goin' DOWN :l  
Me: I like long reviews, and it's ok again :P Aw, it got erased? Good luck getting it back :)**_

_**Articuno2011: Oh, you're new :) Yesh, a fight. This shit boutta be POPPIN' :l Thanks for liking this story and the nickname; I actually saw it in other fics. I don't pay Wendy and Bebe much attention...**_

_**Ok, there they are :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any awesomely characters from South Park or the OCs submitted to me... at all.**_

Elissa stood on one side of the long square of grass, Bebe on the other. They both glared at each other deeply. Their teeth and fists were clinched tightly as they both got ready and growled.

"Beat her ass Bebe!" Wendy cheered.

Krisa scoffed. "Fuck Wendy, KILL BEBITCH ELISSA!"

To think that this all started in Gym class.

* * *

_Earlier That Day_

"Gym is so awesome~!" Chocolain sang happily as they walked to the Gym.

"Yea, I like holding up balls." Krisa smirked. She and Elissa laughed loudly.

"Oh gosh..." Starr rolled her eyes.

"You guys are **so **mature." Rainbow said sarcastically as she opened up the Gym doors. "Seeing kids run around and jump on each others back is **so **fucking normal."

"Fuck, I got to take that English test instead of going to Gym since I wasn't here last week." Ashly mumbled. "Totally forgot. Peace out girl scouts!" She began to walk the opposite direction with a big sigh.

"There are so many abnormal things here, that I almost forgot to count." Kat shrugged. "I'm gonna go with the other cheerleaders for practice. See you guys!" She waved and ran off. The others waved back.

"God, I fucking hate cheerleading." Elissa muttered. "It's so stupid. 'Go Cows!' More like 'go fuck youself'. Most cheerleaders are fucking retards."

"Um, would you like to repeat that?" Bebe's voice said behind them.

"Oh dear..." Starr muttered quietly to Chocolain. "I sense danger..." Chocolain just nodded in agreement.

"I **said **that most cheerleaders are fucking retards... including you." Elissa replied dully. "Now go do your prissy little hand movements."

"Hell no!" Bebe screeched back. "You basically just called me a retard!"

"What's going on over there with them." Clyde asked curiously, dropping the basketball from his hands.

"I dunno, but I wanna go see!" Brian replied excitedly, ready to see some action. A circle of students formed around Elissa and Bebe, who were still at it.

"I said most cheerleaders, **not **you Bebe." Elissa smirked at Bebe's blank face. "But if you **insist**..."

"Fuck you Thorne." Bebe growled.

Elissa glared at her. "Fuck you too Stevan. Better yet, go fucking fuck youself **again**."

"Oh..." most of the boys said loudly.

Krisa faked coughed. "Servered!" she said in between the coughs. She secretly gave Cherri a high five.

"You know what you ugly piece of shit?" Bebe said through clenched teeth. "Fuck you. You'll never be successful in life. I won't be surprised if your working at some bummy ass restaurant when I see you in adulthood... **if **I see you at all."

Elissa's right eye twitched. She tried her hardest not to punch the blonde. She turned on one heel and began to walk away. "After school bitch." she said simply. "After fucking school."

And she marched out of the quiet Gym with that.

"...CHICK FIGHT!" Cartman yelled at the top of his lungs. People replied with excited yells of their own.

* * *

Ashly sighed deeply. "Damn.. I missed Gym. Who **knows **what fun they ha-" suddenly, a bunch of exciteded and jumpy kids came out of the Gym. "Huh...?"

"Ashly, come here!" Krisa wasted no time and just grabbed Ashly's wrist, pulling her aside.

"What's going on?" Ashly asked in a confused tone. "Why are people screaming?"

"There's a rumor that there's gonna be a fight!" Krisa whispered to Ashly. "After school, on the playground. Bebitch vs. Elissa."

Ashly gasped. "You **know **that Bebitch-"

"Yea, yea, we're all gonna go see it!" Krisa exclaimed. "I don't even think it's a rumor; it's true. You know how Elissa keeps to her word."

"Where is she anyways?" Ashly asked.

Krisa shrugged. "I dunno. She just marched out and never came back."

"Probably getting prepped up to kick that bitch's ass." Ashly laughed. Krisa quickly joined with her.

* * *

Cherri leaned back in her chair. "Yea... only a few more minutes..." she muttered to herself.

"I know right?" Rainbow asked, who was next to Cherri at the moment. "Asses will be kicked, blood will be on the ground, and I'm gonna record this and upload it on my Youtube page. WhalesAreCoolio everybody!"

"Wait, **you're **WalesAreCoolio?" Cartman asked in anger. "You fucking posted a video of me dancing!"

Rainbow laughed. "Of course Eric. It was funny as hell. Who thought that video was funny?"

Everybody's hands went up in a split second.

Cartman growled. "Fuck all of you guys!" he yelled. Everybody else either rolled their eyes, flicked him off, or just giggled silently.

Cherri looked at the clock. "Damn... Where the hell is Elissa...?"

"Knowing her, she's probably punching bricks... literally." Craig replied casually with a small shrug. "She's gonna win, no doubt."

Finally, after what seemed like forever to most students, the bell rang.

"It is ON!" Krisa yelled happily, bolting out of the room.

* * *

"Where are you going Chocolain?" Kat asked curiously.

"Yea, aren't you gonna watch the fight?" Starr added. Chocolain just simply shook her heada nd walked in the direction of her house. "Huh... She must be feeling under the weather today."

"I do hope she gets better; we don't want her sick again!" Kat exclaimed in a worried tone. The two walked outside.

And that's where it had all started. The glares. The teeth. The cheering.

And then it happened.

Elissa threw the first punch to Bebe's face. Bebe dodged and attempted to punch her stomach, but Elissa jumped out of the way and kicked her shin, causing her to fall on the ground.

"YEA ELISSA!" Ashly cheered loudly. "Show who's boss girl!"

Elissa however didn't hear her friend. She was too caught up in winning to hear anything actually. To her, the world only revolved around her and Bebe.

"Hiya!" Bebe kicked up her leg, kicking Elissa's stomach. Elissa naturally bent down a bit in pain. Bebe grinned widely, knowing that this was her chance. The blonde got up and aimed her fist at Elissa's face, planning to punch her face.

She was interrupted by a gunshot. Bebe dropped down to the ground in fear.

"What the...?" Bebe looked up at the roof. "S-Stephanie has a gun! And she's pointing it at **me**!"

* * *

Stepanie stood on the roof, glaring at Bebe. She grinned in a devil-like manner, aiming her gun at Bebe's head. "DIE GERMAN, DIE! MWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Elissa looked down at Bebe, who kept frantically dodging Stephanie's good aim with bullets. The black haired girl dropped down to her knees, aimed her fist at Bebe, and punched her right in her jaw. Bebe fell down to the ground with a thud.

Elissa got up and spit on her head. "I win." she said dully, sticking up both her middle fingers before stuffing them in her jean pockets, grabbing her book bag, and walking away casually as if nothing happened.

"Bebe!" Wendy cried, diving for her best friend. "Fuck you Thorne!" Elissa replied with a middle finger, not even bothering to turn back around. Some of the girls went on the ground to help Bebe.

"Damn, Bebe lost dramatically." Cherri said in an amused tone. She looked up at the roof. "THANK YOU STEPHANIE! YOU'RE COOL!"

* * *

"THANK YOU STEPHANIE! YOU'RE COOL!"

"Whatever you wild party animal..." Stephanie muttered back, placing her gun inside her belt.

And for a moment, if you stared at her face, you could see a small smile slowly form before vanishing away.

_**A/N You totally saw that Bebe was gonna lose. You just HAD to. And aw, Steph at the end... :) Yea, I'm bad at fight scenes, but whatever; it's good enough I guess... right? 0.0**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"Did you hear?" Krisa asked. "Chocolain **refused **to come to school today!" The girls gasped.

"But why dude?" Elissa asked. "Doesn't she love coming here?"

"Yea, but I guess she's 'depressed' or something." Krisa replied.

"Well we have to go see her; that's what friends do!" Starr exclaimed with a small smile.

"Yea, seeing su should cheer her right up." Kat smiled.

_**A depressed Chocolain? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE 0.0 Well find out next time on 'Friends'!**_

_**-W.C.P**_


	24. She IS Depresed Right?

_**A/N ... Hi? :) Aha, well I've been gone for... HOLY SHIT, 6 DAYS? AAAHHHHHHH! :O**_

_**Sorry 'bout that... But yea, 6. That's a lot of days to me. Well sorry guys, but I got sick and was puking a lot so... You know, I can't update like**_ that_**. I'm still sick actually, but I only have head aches... Yea... Replies now...**_

_**SouthParkFan8: IKR? AAHHH! Chocolain, say something happy!  
Chocolain: ... (sighs) :(  
Me: NO! :O**_

_**You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: Ugh, I HATE when my phone does that... LOL, Bebe got whooped xD**_

_**6747: Don't call her that; she'll attack you in your sleep 0.0  
Stephanie: Mm... Whatever. That's for the liking I guess...  
Me: Psh, everyone knew Bebe was gonna lose.  
Ashly: Yea, even I knew :D  
Me: Maybe she is... Chocolain, any words?  
Chocolain: ...  
Me: Oh God, this is gonna take a long time to get used to...  
**_

_**Kurono-Angel: IKR? CHOCOLAIN, STOP BEING QUIET!  
Chocolain: ...  
Me: D: I like cliffies; they make you guys feel mad and excited :D  
Elissa: Mmhmm... Tell me something I don't know ;) Tht ain't gonna do SHIT! Not when I'm around... :l  
Stephanie: Don't underestimate me Kurono. I get away with a lot of shit... ;) You're a weird one though, aren't ya 0.0  
Me: I totally love my OC. Isn't that right Chocolain?  
Chocolain: ...  
Me: Ugh... Chocolain better get well soon... :(  
**_

_**Tinaloveheart: Don't worry 'bout it. She was at a doctor's appointment. I like having that one person who wasn't there so she can get shocked ;)  
Jenna: Hey... I wanted to be there :3 And Chocolain hun? Are you ok?  
Chocolain: ...  
Me: I'm so sad about her :(  
Jenna: Me too Candy. Me too :(**_

_**Dawn's Rays: Ah, Dawn. What a lovely surprise you :3 Thanks for liking gurl; you're mega awesome ;) Weird how you WERE doing that... Yea... But yea, I'll TOTALLY keep it up! :D**_

_**Articuno2011: Yay newbies! :D I loves them... But yesh, she's depressed, and I am fucking worried D:**_

_**Rainy Falls: Yea... You better have :l LOL, in South Park, shooting someone during a fight is COMPLETELY normal. Yep I'm better and I AM NOT AN ELDER! D: I'll get you. I know where you live. I'll come walking over there when I'm finished, even though I'm sick. I'm seriously Rainy. So freaking seriously :l Thanks for the wishes though :)**_

_**CrimsonShadow006: Oh, well thank you :) Stories can be a pain sometimes, but it's nice to see you reading mind :D**_

_**Jesus Christ, 9 whole fucking reviews... That's a big number to me... Let me just hurry this up so I can get some rest :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Yea, I own nothing 'cept my OCs and the plot of this. Yea...**_

Krisa whistled a tune as she walked to school. She heard voices as she walked past Chocolain's house.

"I'm worried about her Gregory." Kathrine's voice rang out. Krisa stopped walking a listened attentively.

"Me too." Gregory agreed. "My little piece of chocolate is up there doing... nothing. It's like she's depressed or something..."

"Well if Chocolain wants to stay home to get a bit better, we'll let her." Kathrine said.

Krisa gasped. "Holy shit! I gotta tell the others!" She ran to school, forgetting that she could've took then bus instead.

* * *

"There was a WHAT?" Jenna asked in shock.

"Yea, a fight." Rainbow shrugged casually.

"Ugh, I just HAD to go to a fucking doctor's appoinment..." Jenna sighed. "Now I'll never be able to-"

Rainbow tossed the girl her phone. "First video." she smirked. "On my phone AND on Youtube."

"Sweet..." Jenna nodded in approval at Elissa's kick ass moves. "Oh shit, there were gun shots?"

"Yea, Steph helped out." Elissa replied, walking up to them. "She's mother fucking legit. I like her style."

Jenna laughed at Bebe's failure and gave Rainbow back her phone. "Oh... That was a delight indeed. I'm gonna like and subscribe your page Rainbow."

"I got, like, 100 subscribers over that one video!" Rainbow exclaimed. "That **totally **sucks." She grinned and walked into homeroom with the others.

"Hey guys." Kat smiled.

"Wow Elissa, I'm surprised to see you not suspended." Cherri said in shock. "You fucking killed the blonde."

"I'm kickass." Elissa shrugged and smirked. "What can I-"

Krisa came running in the classroom. She stopped and tried to catch her breath quickly. "Um... hi?" Starr asked slowly.

"Did you hear?" Krisa asked. "Chocolain **refused **to come to school today!" The girls gasped.

"But why dude?" Elissa asked. "Doesn't she love coming here?"

"Yea, but I guess she's 'depressed' or something." Krisa replied.

"Well we have to go see her; that's what friends do!" Starr exclaimed with a small smile.

"Yea, seeing us should cheer her right up." Kat smiled.

"After school, we'll go." Jenna smiled. "Hopefully we'll get her out of this mess."

"Come on, can't we just ditch or somethin'?" Ashly whined.

"No we cannot!" Starr started. "It is very bad to-"

"Aw, ok, I get it." Ashly interrupted and frowned. Starr smiled at her understanding.

* * *

"Oh my God Chocolain, you look fucking **horrible**." Elissa said bluntly at her. Chocolain's hair was all over the place and her eyes were red, probably from crying.

"Elissa!" Kat exclaimed. "That's mean!"

"Well I'm sorry if she really does Kat." Elissa shrugged.

Starr ignored the two. "Cocoa... What's wrong? Is it about the fight? Boy problems? Family problems?"

Chocolain replied with a sigh.

"Oh yea, asking her what's wrong **totally **makes her tell us what's wrong." Rainbow said flatly. Starr have her a quick glare.

"Stop it guys; arguing doesn't help." Cherri said. "My goodness, she looks so fucking sad..."

"Come on Choco-Laco, tell us!" Krisa exclaimed. "We hate seeing you like this."

Chocolain sighed again.

"I got an idea." Jenna started, She pulled out a white chocolate bar and placed it on Chocolain's lap.

Chocolain just sighed and swiped it off her lap. The girls gasped.

"This is the END OF THE WORLD!" Ashly exclaimed in shock. "We need a plan B... **fast**."

"But what should we do?" Kat asked. "She's really down, and not even chocolate cures her!"

"Then we're just gonna have to do something so stupid, that it just might work." Cherri replied. The girls all looked at her.

"What, exactly, is that?" Elissa asked slowly.

* * *

Stephanie paced back and forth in Chocolain's room. "Uh huh... The 'depression' stage."

"So can you help?" Starr asked curiously.

"Shh..." Stephanie started. "I must think..."

An awkward silence occurred.

In a flash, Stephanie whipped out her knife. "Say something cannibal!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Holy shit, that's **totally **safe." Rainbow muttered.

Chocolain blinked, then sighed deeply again, looking at the knife blankly.

"Welp, she's doomed." Stephanie said bluntly, stuffing the knife back in her belt. "She didn't even get afraid, and **everybody **gets afraid when I do that. Oh well." Stephanie walked out.

"Stephanie's right; we're doomed!" Kat cried. "There's no possible way to-"

She was interrupted by laughter. Chocolain fell out of her bed. "Oh, you guys are freaking **priceless**!" she laughed, clutching her stomach. "You really thought it was about my family or icky boys or that fight! AHAHA!"

"Ok, I am now confused and a bit scared." Jenna said slowly as Chocolain rolled around in laughter.

"Ok, I'll explain." Chocolain huffed out, sighing happily. "Do you know what today is?"

"Um... March 1st?" Ashly answered.

"Exactly!" Chocolain exclaimed. "March 1st. It's the younger sister of April 1st. Therefor, March 1st is equivilant to April 1st, making it March Fools instead of April Fools today."

"...I'm going home." Elissa said flatly, giving everyone the finger and walking out.

"That was both epic and fucking stupid." Krisa shook her head.

"I have to admit, you got us good though." Rainbow chuckled. "Great job Chocokins. Great job."

"Thank you, thank you." Chocolain bowed.

"You can be an actress!" Kat laughed. "That was brilliant!"

"Nah." Chocolain shook her head. "I was just bored."

"You prank people when you're bored?" Jenna asked. "Then I am going to be careful on both April 1st and May 1st..."

"Me too Jen, me too..." Ashly agreed.

"Those weird moments when Jenna and Ashly agree with something..." Cherri said slowly.

"So, you can go." Chocolain smiled. "Oh and thanks for the chocolate Jen! I'll save that for late-ah..." Chocolain nodded.

"Um... yea..." Starr said slowly. "I'm gonna go do my math homework... Yea..." Starr walked out slowly, everybody else following.

_**A/N Psh, you'd really think I'd make Chocolain depressed? **_

_**HELL NO!**_

_**But yea, she's not depressed.**_

_**Ok, so I should really get on that sneak peek, 'cause I'm starting to lose control over my God damn eyes...**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"What. The. Actual. Fucktart." Chocolain said flatly, looking over the note for the fifth time. "No. No, no, no... no. NO~!"

"What's wrong Chocolain?" Kat asked curiously.

"I have..." Chocolain gulped. "...a secret admirer."

_**Yea, I'm totally going there xD Yea, she has one, and she'll be motherfucking happy that she has one, whether she wants to or not, so... Ya know, Karma's a bitch :D I'm gonna go take a nap now, so bye peeps :3**_

_**-W.C.P**_


	25. Secrecy Sucks!

_**A/N Sorry for being gone for three days. Here's my explanation on why (if you actually care... :P)**_

_**You see, I had this flame, right? And every time I tried to write, it'd just pop up in my head and I'd cry. Not tears of sadness, tears of **laughter. __**I swear, dumb people always try to bring other people down on here, and it ends up with them getting reported. I fucking hate flamers... but then again, they're funny as HELL! ;D So to 'krugerfanatic', yo ass just got reported, and your flame is no longer on my review page. It's only fair that you got reported; I mean you fucking FLAMED my story hardbody dude. Flames are funny, but they kind of hurt too; I'm human and I have a thing called FEELINGS! So... stay away from my stories if you don't like them... seriously :l **_

_**Now let's get on with the POSITIVE things that are actually WORTH IT ;)**_

_**SouthParkFan8: Don't worry, I'm better now. Laughing at that dumb flame I got helped a bit :P I got mostly everybody, so don't feel alone about it. Here's that chapter for ya!**_

_**Articuno2011: LOL, excellent xD And yes, she does ;D  
Chocolain: No I don't! It's just some silly game... right? 0.0  
Me: Sure it is... Yea, I've been doing March, April AND May Fools for the longest, so I just HAD to put it in the story :D**_

_**Tinaloveheart: Yeppers :)  
Jenna: It's cool to be back :D  
Me: I've never had a secret admirer, though Chocolain does~!  
Chocolain: STOP TALKING! :l  
Me: Here's that update :)**_

_**6747: Why yes, yes she is :)  
Brian: Mwahaha... ;)  
Chocolain: I'll get you Brian... on probably April Fools. Mwahaha that suckah! :D  
Brian: ...;(  
Chocolain: And I DON'T HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER! Yea, it IS a prank... right? ...right? :'(  
Me: Whatever you want to believe Cocoa. Whatever you want to believe.**_

_**CrimsonShadow006: Mwahaha! Everybody did I think xD And HOLY SHIT! D:**_

_**You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: Yay indeed :D A guy in Ohio? My friend lives in Ohio (random :P) Aw, poor you; I'd hate to travel everywhere just to read :( Your Aunt is like a stalker. My mom's a stalker... 0.0**_

_**ElissaTucker3: Everybody got tricked I think :P And yea, she-  
Chocolain: I GIVE UP! *Walks out of the Authors' room*  
Me: Wow, someone's pissed :3 Here's the update**_

_**Dawn's Rays: Haha, you got scared~! :P Here's that update Dawny (Yea, your name is Dawny now :3)**_

_**Guest: Oh, well thank you :) Keep on reading if you wanna!**_

_**Rainy Falls: I don't know girl. I was just off for like three days, and then all the buttons and review things changed and shit. WTF moment, right?  
Chocolain: *From outside the room* Yay me! :D And I am VERY shocked about that :l  
Me: Here's the update Rain (Yep, you're Rain :P)**_

_**Yep, here's the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own South Park characters OR OC's except Chocolain and her family. The story plot is mine though :D**_

Chocolain was having a fairly nice day. She actually got an A+ on her Science test ("An A+? At Science? WHOO!"), her team won in Gym at a game of dodgeball ("Horray for Pip and Elissa's throwing skills! And uh Clyde, you can stop crying..."), AND it was Friday ("Two days away from school! Yay~!"). There was nothing that can upset her in the least bit.

The bell ran for dismissal. Like always, the kids ran out of whatever class they had to their lockers. "I'm gettin' out of school~! Away from fags, minorities and Jews~!" Cartman sang loudly. Most people in the hallway glared at him. "What?"

"Shut the hell up fatass." Kyle grumbled.

Chocolain, who wasn't paying attention to Cartman or Kyle (or anybody at the least), happily walked to her locker. "Oh~! What's this?" She picked up and scanned it. It was a folded note. "Well, I know that it's a note, but what does it say~?" Chocolain opened it and out popped a small piece of chocolate. Chocolain popped the piece of chocolate in her mouth automatically. "Hm... white chocolate... coolio!" Chocolain chewed happily before reading.

_Dear Chocolain,_

_I look at you from afar, and you probably wouldn't guess it's me. I'd tell you my feelings, but I'm afraid you wouldn't take them back. So I will admire you from afar **while **looking at you in secret. Everyday, starting next week, I will tell you why I admire you._

_x Anonymous_

Chocolain stood there and blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"What. The. Actual. Fucktart." Chocolain said flatly, looking over the note for the fifth time. "No. No, no, no... no. NO~!"

"What's wrong Chocolain?" Kat asked curiously.

"I have..." Chocolain gulped. "...a secret admirer."

"And that's bad why?" Kat looked at her with confusion.

"BECAUSE!" Chocolain yelled back in reply. "I'm Chocolain Faith! I'm not supposed to **have **secret admirers!"

"Everybody can have a secret admirer Cocoa." Kat smiled. "It's just your time, I guess. Well see ya!" Before Chocolain could yell another word, Kat ran off to find Stan.

"Gurgle flarfle..." Chocolain grumbled, stuffing the note in her pocket and marching away, holding onto her book bag tightly in agony.

* * *

"It's cute~!"

"No it's not Starr."

"It's adorabble then~!"

"No Cherri. No." Chocolain sighed deeply. "Why'd I call you guys anyways?"

"Because we're experts at romance/cute things!" Starr and Cherri chirped in reply.

"Ugh..." Chocolain fell on her bed. "What do I do 'bout this?"

"Let 'em come." Cherri shrugged. "It **is **a secret admirer."

"You're special Chocolain." Starr added with a smile. "Not everyone gets a secret admirer."

"Yea, but why'd I have to get one?" Chocolain whined. "Couldn't it be one of the popular chicks, like Bebe or something?"

"Well, it wasn't." Cherri rolled her eyes. "Just get over it."

"At least you get free chocolate... aha..." Starr said slowly, trying to lighten up the mood. Chocolain looked at her blankly. "Hey, I tried, ok? Jeez..."

"Yea, there's always a good side to things I guess..." Chocolain sighed deeply again.

"You sound fucking depressed again." Cherri noted.

"Chocolain! Tell your little friends to go home! We're going out to get some chocolate chip cake soon!"

"K Ma!" Chocolain replied. She gave her friends a small smile. "Thanks guys I guess. See ya."

"Peace." "Bye~!" Cherri and Starr waved her goodbye and walked out.

"Let's not think 'bout that I guess." Chocolain muttered to herself. "Chocolate cake, here I come!"

* * *

"Oh gosh, this dude... or girl is serious!" Chocolain grumbled to herself as she saw another note and piece of chocolate. It was Monday and she had recieved yet another letter.

_Dear Chocolain,_

_Your eyes are a delicate chocolate brown that makes my heart melt whenever I look at them._

_x Anonymous_

"Hm... short." Krisa commented, looking over Chocolain's shoulder.

"Short indeed." Rainbow agreed.

"Short like short shorts..." Ashly added. That earned her blank stares from Rainbow and Krisa. "What? I was getting in the moment!"

"O...k, but when the heck did you guys just come here?" Chocolain asked.

"My epicness came a couple of seconds ago." Krisa smirked. Rainbow nodded in agreement.

"I was here for like five minutes." Ashly commented. My locker's right across from yours."

"And I must say that the secret admirer you have is both epic and sweet." Krisa grinned. "Maybe even hot. Ah... hotness."

"Well you can have him." Chocolain growled a little.

"Nah... I already gots me one... well at least in my head." Krisa chuckled a little. "See you Choco-Laco!" She walked away.

"Bye Cocoa!" Rainbow and Ashly said in unison, waving as they left.

"Oh, how supportive they are." Chocolain sighed. She spotted Brian by himself walking out. She ran up to him. "Brian~!"

"What?" Brian asked in annoyance.

"Do you, by any chance, know any boy who keeps staring at me?" Chocolain asked curiously.

"Why the hell would I be looking at other boys stare at you?" Brian asked before walking away.

Chocolain sighed. "Oh great..."

* * *

_Dear Chocolain,_

_Your smile, even a slight one, can always make my whole entire day. Seeing your frown, even a slight one, ruins it greatly._

_x Anonymous_

"Oh that's kind of cute." Chocolain giggled a bit. She paused the gasped. "I'm being infected by the ickiness!"

"No, it's just life." Jenna rolled her eyes.

Elissa snickered. "Chocolain is learning the ways of love."

"Chocolain is not!" the brunette sighed and popped the piece of peanut butter chocolate in her mouth. "Chocolain is getting quite annoyed."

"Aw, you should enjoy it." Jenna smiled. "It's cuter than Craig and Elissa~!"

"Yea-wait what?" Elissa glared at Jenna. "Shuddup!"

"No can do." Jenna smirked and walked away. "Bye bye~!"

"Ugh..." Elissa grumbled.

"You said it." Chocolain agreed.

"Now I know how you feel..." Elissa sighed.

* * *

"Hey Stephanie~!" Chocolain placed on a fake grin and shuffled her way over to the paranoid girl. At recess, Chocolain knew that Stephanie was always ta the side of the school... alone.

"What do you want chocolate cannibal?" Stephanie growled.

"So I heard you like spying..." Chocolain's grin grew wider.

"Yea... were **you **spying on **me **spying on people?" Stephanie gave her a look that burned through her soul.

"N-no Steph; why would I do that?" Chocolain laughed nervously. "It's just that... do you know who's hand writing this is?" She stuffed the note in Stephanie's face.

"Hm..." Stephanie studied it a bit. "It seems very unfimiliar from other hand writing in this school. Sorry, can't help ya." Stephanie closed her eyes and leaned back on the wall, all the while chewing on her unlit cigarette.

"Aw..." Chocolain frowned sadly. "A-are you sure?"

"Stephanie never lies." the brunette replied coolly, stuffing her hands in her black ripped up jeans pockets.

"Ok then." Chocolain replied flatly before trudging herself to the swings. "Blah... This sucks..."

"Whatever is the matter Chhocolain?" Pip asked. "I hate to see you so down."

"Nothin'... girl things Pipster..." Chocolain answered. "Don't ask." Pip nodded in understanding before walking away somewhere. Chocolain sighed. "Secrecy is mean-ery." she grumbled before she began to swing.

_**A/N Come on Cocoa... Having one is so sweet~! Oh, and did you guys notice that I put every OC in this chapter? If you haven't then I'll tell ya.**_

_**I PUT EVERY OC IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**It's rare... I like 'em rare ;) So anyway...**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"Are those scratches on your face?" Starr narrowed her eyes at rainbow. "And a scar. Is that a scar?"

"Yea... why'd ya ask?" Rainbow asked casually.

"Well, it's just that... those are some pretty deep scars." Cherri examined. "Like you got into a cat fight or somethin'..."

_**Yea, that's all right now. I can't give out too much, alright? :3 Ok... So I'm gone! Adios~!**_

_**-W.C.P**_

_**P.S. Anybody get the 'So I heard you like spying' thing? No, just me? Alright...**_

_**P.P.S. I can't update everyday anymore (aw...), so I'll update as quickly as I possibly can to keep you fans satisfied ;D**_

_**P.P.P.S. I just noticed that I only have 38 reviews left to get to 100! Yay me; I feel so successful ^^**_


	26. Don't Fucking Mess with Rainbow

_**A/N Life... why is it so hard? Ugh... I hate not being able to update everyday -.- Fuck it, REPLY TIME!**_

_**SouthParkFan8: I dunno :p Yay for being excited xD**_

_**You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: Oh wow, really? Thank you; it's wonderful that I made your day 163928236528191737292728 times better xD **_

_**Kurono-Angel: It's ok; everybody has their troubles :)  
Chocolain: Uh, yea seriously. I'm totally mega awesome xD DON'T SAY PIP GOD DAMN IT!  
Rainbow: Meh, you'll find out soo enough :3  
Me: Flames fucking suck. Yea, I bet that person was jealous. God, what a bitch... :l Thanks for saying I have skill :D**_

_**6747: Hm... Pip, got anything to say?  
Pip: ...  
Chocolain: OH COME ON! ;0  
Brian: Sigh... I don't care about people but myself... and Red :)  
Red: Aw, I love you too :D  
Starr: Oh, that's so cute *U***_

_**Tinaloveheart: Thank you :3 Oh, that flame was so stupid; I dunno why he/she would send it when they freaking KNEW that they were gonna get reported either way...**_

_**kylekennypiptweek (yea, I'll put you pen name on the review thingie :3): Oh, I know you! I see your reviews sometimes when I'm being a stalker :P Oh, well thank you very much guy; that's so sweet c:  
Rainbow: Yea, what is wrong with me? Hm...  
Chocolain: You spelled admirer right :) Oh, and NO IT IS NOT PIP GOD DAMN IT! Right Pipster?  
Pip: ...  
Me: Haha xD Anyways, here's he next update for ya :)**_

_**CrimsonShadow006: You don't know that :3  
Chocolain: I agree with you completely Crimson! And hey... You do NOT have more power than me!  
Me: Or me! I actually have power in my pen name so HAH! I'm clearly more powerful than you :P**_

_**Tewi Inaban: Yea, interesting indeed...  
Chocolain: Nuh uh! Who told you that!  
Starr: Oh, why can't I have a secret admirer, huh?  
Cartman and Jimmy: ...  
Rainbow: Strong words is not how it works out here Shiny :l  
Starr: Aw... I'll still try! :D  
Rainbow: (rolls her eyes) Ugh...  
Me: Yea, there's most likely gonna be follow up stories to this, 'cause I don't wanna end it! :D I wanna see how I'd write them growing up... Yea...**_

_**FailureFaith: Oh wow, new pen name, huh? No, no, it's ok; you're clearly a bit on the busy side. At least you skimmed it... c: A oneshot huh? I used to watch Bleach on Adult Swim :3 Good luck writing that, and dolpheens :D**_

_**Canine's Courage: Thank you pal. I really don't get steamed over flames; they're clearly jealous of my skill :) So, here's the next chapter.**_

_**Guest: Um... ok then... thanks...?**_

_**Dawn's Rays: It really is cute Dawny :)  
Chocolain: ...I hate you cousin Candy.  
Me: Aw, well too bad ;) Here ya go cuzzy!**_

_**Rainy Falls: Hey Rain~! Oh, so you think huh?  
Chocolain: That's gotta be, like, the fifth Pip vote today! What the hell? :O  
Me: Ignore her :P Thanks cuzzy~!**_

_**Ok, replies are done... I'm listening (not watching, listening) to South Park reruns while writing this... yea...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no OCs or characters from the show named South Park. I only own my OC Chocolain and her family/past friends. I also own the plot of this... yea...**_

_**NOTE: **_Regular font_** is present, while **italic font** is past. You'll need to know this! :)**_

_**WARNING: There is singing. Yes, singing. I got bored after a bit xD**_

"Where the hell is Rainbow?" Elissa asked. "I'm supposed to give her whale bracelet back." She spun the blue bracelet on the lunch table, bored out of her mind.

"Yea, the day seems less epic without her sarcasticness sayings." Krisa stated, popping a Dorito is her mouth.

"Hm... maybe she's sick?" Starr shrugged. "Or probably away somewhere. Who knows?"

"Hey guys." Rainbow went to her seat and sat down. "Sorry I'm late." She grabbed her bracelt from Elissa's grip and placed it back on her wrist. "Ah... I missed this baby..."

"...Uh..." Kat said slowly, examining the girl's face. Everybody else followed the red head's gaze.

"...What're you guys lookin' at?" Rainbow asked nervously. "Do I have some eye boogers?"

"Are those scratches on your face?" Starr narrowed her eyes at Rainbow. "And a scar. Is that a scar?"

"Yea... why'd ya ask?" Rainbow asked casually.

"Well, it's just that... those are some pretty deep scars." Cherri examined. "Like you got into a cat fight or somethin'..."

"I'll beat that bitch up." Ashly grumbled.

"Oh, that." Rainbow sighed. "It's the fucking reason why I'm late actually."

"Mind explaining?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rainbow sighed again. "It all started this morning..."

_Rainbow's alarm clock went off. With a sigh, she hit the snooze button and climbed out of bed. She then began to sing randomly:_

_"It's another day in my room_

_Time to go to S.P.E_

_I'm still kinda freakin' tired_

_And whales are fucking sweet~!"_

Cherri blinked. "Why the hell-"

"I dunno, I dunno." Rainbow laughed a bit.

"Hm, maybe it was apart of the chapter plans." Chocolain smiled. "The author wanted singing, so you sang."

"...What?" Ashly asked blankly.

"Um Cocoa, I don't think we're in some random fanfiction..." Starr said slowly.

"Whatever you wanna say Starr, whatever you wanna say..." Chocolain clicked her tongue. "Ah, the young are so innocent..."

"Yea, that's totally normal..." Rainbow cleared her throat. "Anyways, after that..."

_"Bye Bad Influence!" Rainbow waved at her older sister._

_"See ya New Years Baby." Jade gave her smile as her younger sister walked out._

_"Ah, South Park weather." Rainbow beamed as she began to sing yet again:_

_"It's so cold_

_My breath shows when I blow_

_The Sun is gone away_

_RAINBOWS~!"_

"Seriously, rainbows?" Elissa asked. "That was just the corniest line of that sttupid whole song."

"You didn't even here it all!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"So?"

"So? SO! That means that I didn't fucking finish, that's so!" Rainbow sighed. "Sorry Lissa."

"Whatever..."

"Anyways, so then..."

_Rainbow was laughing as she ran to the school. "Oh this is so fun!" she breathed out. "I should do this more often. Keeps me awake God damn it. Oh, and this wind is fucking sweet and cooling." She laughed some more._

"I enjoy running!" Kat smiled. "It's very-"

"SHHH!" Krisa and Jenna hushed her. Kat pouted and crossed her arms.

"And so then..." Rainbow continued

_Suddenly, the running child felt something come in front of her ankle. Soon, Rainbow found herself on the ground. She winced. "Fuck..." she muttered, rubbing her face. _

_"Aw, is the little kiddie hurt?" she heard a voice ask. She looked up. _

_Ninth Grader Girls. Of fucking course._

"Oh, so it was the freshman huh?" Starr asked. "I will be sure to tell the principal soon about this-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Rainbow interrupted. "I'm not done~! Ok, so yea, ninth graders...

_"What do you guys want?" Rainbow groaned, starting to get herself up. A foot went on her chest and kicked her back down. She glared at the one who did that: a blonde. "What the hell is up your vagina today?"_

_"Wow, fifth grader's got a smart ass mouth." the blonde snickered. The two follow-ups (two brunettes) snickered evilly with her. _

_"I'm tryin' to go to school." Rainbow grumbled. "Now leave me the hell alone, alright?"_

_"No can do kid." brunette number 1 said._

_"Yea, sorry... NOT!" brunetter number two laughed._

"Oh, they're mean." Ashly whispered. "If that happened, I'd give them the Curse of Galentina!" She then started speaking in Spanish, and since this segment is too lazy to put up translations, nobody knew what the hell she said.

"I'm gonna... yea..." Rainbow ignored Ashly's rant and went on.

_"If you don't stop, I'm going to-" Rainbow started, growling._

_"Don't interrupt us!" the blonde shouted, scratching her face._

_Rainbow held her face, which began to drip with blood. "You... you blonde dumb ass bitch!" She got on her knees and punched the blonde teen right in the jaw._

_"I know you did NOT just punch Zoey!" brunette number 1 shouted. _

_"She did, she did punch Zoey!" brunette number two in disbelief._

_In unison, they both said, "Oh shit."_

_And that is how the fight between the Pokemon lover and the annoying bitch of a blonde happened. Rainbow growled and automatically started to pull her out right out.. literally. _

_"Ah!" Zoey screamed. "Get it off, get it off!" The two brunettes started to run towards them._

_"Don't come any closer or I'll rip more." Rainbow threatened. The two brunettes stopped running. The teenager then turned her attention back to the blonde. "Now listen up closely **darling**." she spat out in disgust. "If I **ever **see you around these parts pushing me down onto the fucking ground, I will fucking hurt you even more than I did now. Do you understand?" Zoey wimpered and nodded. Rainbow let go of her hair and let her fall onto the ground. "Sorry for holding your hair so tight." she said through clentched teeth._

_"Bre-Bre, Fi-Fi." Zoey wimpered. "Get over here now and help fix up my hair!"_

_"Right boss!" the two brunettes replied. They gave Rainbow a short glare before going to their 'master'._

"Oh, what wimps." Elissa muttered.

"Oh, if only I was there." Jenna sighed. "I love seeing fights..."

"Me too Jen." Krisa sniffled and pat Jenna's shoulder. "Me too!"

Starr ignored them and turned her attention back to Rainbow. "Anything else?"

"Oh yea!" Rainbow gave a closed-mouth smile as usual. "Then..."

_Rainbow scowled. "Dumb brunette pets." she muttered before marching away. She checked her rainbow watch. "Of course I'm late. Of fucking course." She then began to sing yet again:_

_"I'm late because of a blonde bitch_

_Her brunette pets were her help_

_But I don't care, I pulled her hair_

_And she let out a big yelp!_

_Rainbow stopped walking. "Why the hell am I singing anyways? Oh well. Let me just get to school before Jade somehow finds out." She then beganher journey to school, this time walking. Because you know.. some other older kid might come and mess with her again. And you do **not **wanna mess with Rainbow._

"And that is exactly how I got these dumb ass scratches and this painful scar." Rainbow finished.

"Bravo, bravo!" Cherri clapped. "As always, the mean blonde gets her ass kicked! Brilliant indeed." She smiled.

"I'm gonna be truthful here." Chocolain started. "They **did **get what they deserved. Yay Rainbow~!"

"Yea, yay me." Rainbow smirked as she heard a gun shot. Probably Stephanie aiming at innocent little birds in the sky during lunch time yet again.

Totally normal.

_**A/N I couldn't help but end the chapter like that; I fucking love Stephanie! Well, I love ALL the OCs xD  
Brian: We sure as hell don't love you :l  
Me: STOP BEING MEAN GOD DAMN IT ;l But anyways, I should get the sneak peek out...**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"Hm... suspicious candy that somehow just ends up at your front door on a Saturday morning..." Jenna muttered to herself. "Fuck it. If it's free candy, I'm eating it!" She grabbed the brown basket and closed the door.

"Perfect..." a man's voice said, looking from a nearby tree. "All is going according to plan..."

_**Oh yes... Yet ANOTHER person hiding in some type of natural thing.  
Krisa: Holy shit, wo the hell is THAT guy? 0.0  
Kat: I'm scared...  
Me: You should be xD SO! I'm gonna go to bed. Good night peeps!**_

_**-W.C.P**_

_**P.S. I know it's not it yet, but HAPPY FOUTH OF JULY! Be proud of our free nation :)**_

_**P.S.S. I made the Curse of Galentina up... Unless it's actually real... That'd be awkward 0.0**_


	27. The Mysterious Brown Baskets

_**A/N Hiya guys :3 Ok, so...**_

_**Ambitious Wendy Testaburger: Wow, nice new pen name :) Ok, ok, just making sure there wasn't a real curse 'cause I would've been like 'WTF, I'M A GENIUS'.  
Brian: You're nowhere near that Candy :l  
Me: D: Mean son of a... Ok, so yay that! xD LOL, good guess, but not quite kitten :3 Gosh, singing hurts my throat sometimes. Damn :( Wow, NYC? I've been there... a lot :P Hm, a chatroom? Maybe I'll consider... Reviewing more makes me feel soooo happy :D  
Craig: Don't steal my line :l  
Me: Fine then...**_

_**6747: Maybe, maybe not. You'll find out soon enough :3  
Elissa: Ya got that straight :l  
Rainbow: I warned her! I did, you saw it!  
Brian: I just attack. Fuck warnings -.-**_

_**CrimsonShadow006: Wow, really? That means I created something that fucking shows on Google... FIRST :D Yes, it is white chocolate. Oh~! I kind of like that chocolate too (it's my little sister's favorite xD)**_

_**Tinaloveheart: Yay indeed :)  
Jenna: But, but... it's fucking CANDY :O  
Me: Here's the update :D**_

_**kylekennypiptweek: Yea, shit really went down xD  
Rainbow: I dunno why they messed with me! They fucking called me a fifth grader. I'M IN SIXTH BITCH! :l Sorry. But yea, she got fucked up.  
Stephanie: Thank you multipersonality pen name person :l  
Me: Oh thank you :D I was at a picnic, and I had fucking alchohal poured on me. I fucking hate my cousin; he has anger issues and shit :l Oh, and no problem dude :D**_

_**Kurono-Angel: LOL, greedy xD Nah, I'm just kiddin'; that's a Cartman moment right there.  
Cartman: AY! ;(  
Rainbow: I don't know why the fuck that bitch came outta nowhere. And 'Beleive the rainbow would kick your ass, taste the rainbow kicking your ass' ;)  
Me: LOL Rainbow xD And Steph... 0.0  
Stephanie: What? People annoy me at times. So do animals. They're too happy.**_** You're _too happy Candy. Maybe I should shoot you :l  
Me: D: WTF? But uh, LOL another pedo guess :P Here's that update!_**

**_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: Yay~! OMG, I'm brilliant if I almost made you cry *U*  
Brian: You make me cry of agony :l  
Me: SHUT IT! LOL, we shot fireworks too (and I almost died D:) You're not pathetic-  
Brian: Insane, crazy, not to be messed with, forever alone-  
Me: STOP BEING MEAN! Anyways, I sometimes DREAM about the OCs :P  
Starr: Um... thanks...? Creepy... 0.0  
Stephanie: I would've shot everybody :l  
Everyone else: 0.0  
Me: But uh, here's the update..._**

**_SouthParkFan8: You're little bit of words spoke a lot to me; thank you :) _**

**_Dawn's Rays: Yea, me neither... Stay curious, and here's the update Dawnz (Yea, Dawnz :P)_**

**_Rainy Falls: I'm not; she's still cool xD And yea, scary baskets. Wow... Well, here ya go!_**

**_LOL, everywhere I go, I see someone change their pen name. I wanna change mines later xD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any OCs that were submitted to me or SP characters. I only own Chocolain, her family, and her PAST friends. Oh, and the story plot! Yea..._**

It was a normal Saturday in South Park (excluding the giant bumblebees who were killing innocent civilians outside, though nobody gave two shits about those people since they're not very important). Though it was a very nice day to go outside and enjoy the weather, Stephanie was sitting on her bed, staring at the small T.V in her room as she played some random zombie game. She had to be prepared for the zombie apocalypse; it can happen at ANY time!

"Cut... shoot... kick..." the brunette muttered to herself as she pressed random buttons at a quick pace. "BLAST! MWAHAHA-"

_Ding Dong~!_

"Hun, can you get that?" her mother called. "I'm busy making dinner!"

Stephanie sighed and paused the game. "Fuck you alien." she spat out in disgust quietly before walking down the stairs and opening the door. There, she found a brown basket. "What the fuck is this, Red Riding Hood?" She picked it up and looked inside. "Zombie games?" She slammed the door. "HA! They're not tricking me, those govermengt officials!" She picked up the games and stomped on them, breaking it into little pieces.

After cleaning up the mess, she picked up the basket again. "Hm... two spa tickets? Must be for those aliens that assume they're my actual parents." She picked up the tickets and ran into her parents room. "This is for you guys." she muttered as she felt her father-ahem, _alien father _take the two items out of her hand.

"Oh Richard, isn't that nice?" Stephanie's mom asked happily. "Two tickets to a spa! We should go."

"As long as it's free, I'm alright with it Madeline." Richard muttered. "And it expires... today!"

"Oh, I gotta get ready!" Madeline exclaimed. "Steph should be alright staying home alone for the night."

Stephanie mentally grinned. Oh how she **loved **it when her parents went out without her! There would be less nagging and more quiet time to both record top-secret information **and **play video games.

So in a sweet voice she said, "Oh I hope you have a **splendid **time mother, father." She smiled brightly.

This was gonna be f-u-n, FUN!

* * *

"Ok Falisha, ten jumping jacks!" Chocolain smiled.

"Alrighty then!" Falisha began counting. "One... fifty... twenty-eight... thirty-two..."

_Ding Dong~!_

"I'll be right back little one." Chocolain ran to the door and opened it. "Oh~! Some weird basket~! Coolio!" She opened it. "Ma, Pa! Tickets for you!"

Kathrine grabbed the tickets. "Oh, what a nice thing!" she smiled. "A spa; for free!"

"Count me in... even though it seems girly." Gregory shrugged. "You'll be ok, right Chocolain?"

"Yes indeedy!" She skipped back to Falisha's room while still clutching the basket. "What? Only mint chocolate? FUCKING GROSS!" She stuck her tongue out. "Here Lisha, you take 'em."

"Really?" Falisha stopped doing her jumping jacks. "Great! Gee, thanks Chocolates!"

"Yea, whatever." Chocolain grumbled. "As long as that fucking shit is away from **me**."

* * *

_Ding Dong~!_

Starr stopped her singing. "I'll get it!" she called out before running to the door. When she opened it, she found a brown basket. She picked it up and found candy, some tickets to a spa, and anime magazines.

Wait...

"This is weird." Starr muttered as she closed the door and placed the basket on the table. "Who in the world would-"

"Is that CANDY?" Liza asked, running to the basket. "I'll be taking **that**." She grabbed a handful of it and walked away.

"No, but-" Starr started, but was interrupted by both her father Antonio and her grandmother Katrina.

"Are those tickets to a spa?" Katrina asked as she used her shaky hand to reach for them.

"Yea, they are..." Antonio said slowly back. "Welp we're going! Starr, you watch your lil' sis tonight, ok?"

"Um, alright." Starr answered. "But isn't it-"

"Great!" Antonio beamed. "I'll gonna go pack some stuff for tomorrow." He walked up the stairs with Katrina.

Starr sighed. "Don't they know it's **dangerous **to take things from strangers?" She grabbed the basket and threw it out in the garbage automatically. "I refuse to accept those anime magazines... even if they looked good..."

* * *

_Ding Dong~!_

"Elissa , get you ugly ass up and get the door!" her father called out as he lazily sat on the couch.

Elissa got up from her nap and trudged to the door sadly. She was so lucky that her father didn't hit or throw something at her; she would've been weaker than she already was now. When she opened the door, she found a brown basket. She stared at it blankly for a bit before picking it up slowly and looking inside.

Red Racer DVDs and candy was all she found.

She blinked but then shrugged. '_Must be some early gift for Easter I guess._' she thought to herself before grabbing the basket and taking it inside. '_Hm... candy must be for Chris. I'll gve it to him for a snack. Then I'll go watch Red Racer!_'

And through that all, she didn't even see the evil smile that grew on her father's face.

* * *

"Oh lovely prince, I accept!" Kat acted, placing a hand on her heart. "Our love shall grow, and-"

_Ding Dong~!_

Kat stopped her acting and happily skipped to the door. "Wow, free candy? How nice!" She smiled widely and closed the door softly. "Oh~! And a ticket for mom to the spa tonight? Great; she needs some fun in her life! Ma! Come down here!"

"What is it Kitty?" her mother Melissa asked, walking up to her. Kat handed her the ticket. "Hm... I think I'll go for tonight. You should be ok, right?"

"Of course!" Kat beamed. "I know how to take care of myself now."

"Great." Melissa smiled. "Pizza in the fridge, snacks in the cabnet. You already know, right." Kat nodded innocently. "Good, then you'll be just fine."

* * *

Rainbow was in deep concentration. If she slipped up, even in the **tiniest **bit, her Pokémon would surely die... surely. Well at least she thought she would, when she knew she wasn't, but she still thought she would.

Yea...

_Ding Dong~!_

The girl quickly paused the game. When she opened the door, she found a ticket to some spa ('_Boring~!_' she thought) and Hello Kitty clothing. "Oh yea, free stuff!" she cheered and closed the door.

"Did someone say 'free'?" Jade asked, popping up behind her.

Rainbow beamed. "Yea! There's some Hello Kitty niceness and some boring spa crap."

"A spa, huh?" Jade muttered and picked up the ticket. "I think I'll go... to celebrate that I got the job..."

"That was a month ago." Rainbow said bluntly.

"You fucked the computer a month ago." Jade smirked. "Aw, how you cooed over it~!"

"SHUT UP JADE; I WAS LOOKING AT PICTURES OF PICKACHU ON GOOGLE GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

"And... his... eyes!" Ashly exclaimed as she colored in Kyle's green eyes. "Yea... the perfect emerald green."

_Ding Dong~!_

"Debu, could you get that?" Nina, her mother, called out. "I'm finishing the food!"

"Fine... and don't call me Debu Mama!" Ashly yelled out in annoyance as she ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Brown basket." Ashly said lowly. "Oh, a brownie AND doughnut? How pleasant!" She grabbed the brownie and took a bite of it. "Oh, and some spa ticket for Mama and Papa."

"Spa ticket you say?" Mina walked up to her and grabbed the tickets from the basket. "Oh~! How much fun I'll hav with me and the girls! EEE!"

"Stop it Mama; you sound like some blonde teen!"

* * *

"Jeez, it's so quiet without Ashley." Cherri muttered to herself. "Lucky her. She gets to go to a fucking school trip for a whole two weeks! ...bitch..."

_Ding Dong~!_

"Get that for me Cherri!" the girl heard her mom call from upstairs.

"Yea Mama Stine! Cherri groaned loudly and trudged to the door. "Humph. Sea food, my favorite. Weird... Fuck, it's fucking a whole buffet in this basket!" She looked at it carefully. "Shrimp, lobster... Now I don't have to eat that disgusting thing Mama Stine calls 'meat loaf'!"

"Hey, I take that very offensive." her mother grumbled as she snatched the basket.

"Hey, you bi-uh person!"

"Hm, a ticket for a spa. I'll go; you're annoying me child."

"HEY, I'M VERY LOVEABLE!"

"Psh, loveable my ass." Her mother grabbed the ticket and tossed her back the basket. She then travelled back upstairs.

"Fucking bitch of a mom... ah, I love her." Cherri smiled and popped some shrimp in her mouth.

* * *

_Ding Dong~!_

"Canaan!" Krisa's mother Sonya called. "Get that door for me!"

"Mom, you forgot that he's on a trip for two weeks." Krisa muttered. "Again."

"Oh... I just **miss **him so much!" Sonya cried out, bursting into tears. "My little boy's all on his own!"

Krisa rolled her eyes and went to the door, ignoring her mother's cries. In front of her was a basket. Oscar ran up to it and sniffed. He then began to growl at it loudly. "Oscar, what's wrong? It's just.." She picked it up and looked inside. "FUCK! Doritos for free! YES! EPIC YES! TOTALLY YES! JUST **YES**!" She paused. "Oh, and some ticket for you Mom."

Sonya sniffled and grabbed the ticket. "Well I guess the spa wouldn't hurt me... it'd make me forget about... CANAAN~!" She burst into tears again.

"My God, Mom's a fucking pussy." Krisa mnuttered as she closed the door quietly.

* * *

_Ding Dong~!_

Brian slightly gasped. Nobody never **ever **came by his house... **ever**! So to hear that doorbell was rare, very rare. Like, finding Rebecca Black singing nicely rare!

He opened the broken door and looked at the basket blankly. He blinked before grabbing the basket.

All was food in the basket. Nothing more, nothing less. Except for some worthless ticket. He closed the door and ripped that up emotionlessly.

But food...

"F-food?" he stuttered, widening his eyes. "...Like, real hot steaming food! I know good God damn well that hyper brunette didn't do this; she'd leave some stupid note." He sighed. "But it's food, and Dad's not putting shit on any plate. I'll take it." He grabbed a chicken wing and bit it.

And it was fucking delicious.

"Shit... it's good as fuck!" Brian grew a slight smile. "Thank God! It's like... BAM! Like a good ass fight 'bam'! Like a-"

"Quiet down Brian!"

"Whatever Dad." Brian muttered back before he sat on the messed up floor and continued his eating.

* * *

"Ha, I beat you!" Jenna smirked.

"No fair!" Stan groaned. "The game obviously cheated!"

"No it did no-"

_Ding Dong~!_

"...Rock, paper, scissors?" Stan asked. Jenna nodded. The results:

Jenna- Rock

Stan- Paper

"God damn it!" Jenna yelled before marching down the stairs. Patricia came barking along, but the dirty blonde headed girl kicked her away in annoyance. When she opened the door she spotted something she didn't expect.

A brown basket.

When she opened it she found candy... lots of candy. There were chocolates, gummy worms, jaw breakers, and much more.

"Hm... suspicious candy that somehow just ends up at your front door on a Saturday morning..." Jenna muttered to herself. "Fuck it. If it's free candy, I'm eating it!" She grabbed the brown basket and closed the door.

"Perfect..." a man's voice said, looking from a nearby tree. "All is going according to plan..."

* * *

In the shadows stood a group of grown men. One of them, which wore some type of hat to show that he was leader, cleared his throat. That meant 'shut the fuck up' in his language. As usual, all the men quieted down. "Now then that you all finally decided to shut your God damn mouths, I am proud to say that all they kids and teens in South Park received their items while all the adults got some spa trip resort."

The men cheered.

"Shut up!" the head man screeched. The cheering stopped automatically. "Now, our plan will work starting tonight at 11. Be at the building by then, or else I'll hunt you down and kill you."

The men gulped.

"Now retreat." the head man growled. They all travelled in the shadows carefully and quietly, making sure they didn't get caught by anybody of the sort.

_**A/N Ok kittens, this is only the beginning of the mysterious people! You probably know who they are; I gave a hint and everything (I'm not saying where xD) Also, I'll give you this sneak peek as a hint!**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"We are D.I.C.K.S" one man explained.

"...So you're saying you're all dicks?" Cartman asked.

"What? No! We are D.I.C.K.S!"

"...Dicks then, basically..."

"Shut up you fucking fat ass! It stands for 'Dad's Incorporation; Children Kidnapping Society'."

"And you couldn't find a better name then **that**?" Kyle asked.

"Not... really..." the man sighed.

_**Yea... Ya know, I have a feeling that this story will end soon (NOO~! D:) BUT! But... I'm hoping that feeling is a fucking lie 'cause I am enjoying this so fucking much! I love you reviewers (no homo or relationship intended) :') Keep on making me feel happy. Byes~! :)**_

_**-W.C.P**_

_**P.S. I'm thinking of making Chocolain a Facebook... Should I? Just a thought! But I can make her a Facebook :3**_

_**P.S.S Only 14 more reviews until I hit 200 :D SQUEE xD**_

_**P.S.S.**_**S_. Why am I updating so late now? xD_**


	28. The Kidnapping Group Named DICKS

_**A/N Hi guys, my new pen name is now Wacky Cool Parrot. Where oh where did I get these three words from? Well...**_

**_Wacky: I was wacking my arms and I randomly said "Le gasp! Tis the start of a mega awesome pen name~! :D"_**

**_Cool: I was on this boat ride at THE Niagra Falls (Maid of the Mist :D) and it was soooo cold 'cause I got soaked. Cold equals cool so... yea._**

**_Parrot: Oh, you never heard? Yea, well I'm a parrot. Who talks. And eats meat. And types S.P stories. Yea, fuq logic! :l_**

**_Yea... Ok, so replies! :D_**

**_SoutharkFan8: Yes, D.I.C.K.S xD I dunno where that came from but... ya know, I just went with the flow. I might just make up diary entries for Chocolain and place them on my profile instead of getting a Facebook for her. And I'll be sure to like you (if I decide to get a Facebook myself :3)_**

**_Kylekennypiptweek: Parents are complete retards in South Park.  
Starr: Well, I believe that taking things from strangers is a bad thing. I need to make a petition...  
Chocolain: Hey, at least I didn't eat none of it... :P  
Me: The rules of rock, paper, scissor is stupid! I still cannot believe paper can just wrap around a rock. WTF? The beginning... I dunno xD  
Rainbow: Of course people do! Pikachu is adorable! :D  
Me: Yes, D.I.C.K.S, because I found that funny as hell. I wanted it to be something weird and original. Aw, poor you :( And your welcome again! :D_**

**_Ambitious Wendy Testaburger: Aha, I might not make her a Facebook; just some diary entries on my profile xD If I did make her a Facebook, it'd just be a page and not some thing where you can friend her, just 'like' her :3 Roleplaying is like the shit. Not the bad shit but THE shit. Yes, kidnapping. And you'll see... Oh you'll see... I don't wanna stop it either; it's my relaxation and happiness w; And I fucking HATE OC stories that just stop after a while. Like WTF? WHAT HAPPENS D: And yes, the smell of sequel is good. Rawr :P_**

**_RedRacingStripe: Oh, well thank you :D The wait is now done 'cause the new chappie is out! And yes, I wanted it to be hilarious xD _**

**_6747: ...MAYBE :P_**

**_FailureFaith: Wow, that was early :3 Playing games is awesome, and spiders suck. Ah, it's ok dude. Yesh, working sucks ass, but we gotta do it to be successsful and earn that money $U$ Oh yea, D.I.C.K.S make me laugh so much; it's just fucking funny! Of course I'm gonna make a sequel. Probably them on summer vacation or, like, when they're in eighth.  
Brian: I don't wanna~!  
Me: GET OUTTA HERE! :l Anyways, teehee... you failed, and failure is in your pen name. Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist xD Dolphins, dolphins, and I changed my pen name too :D_**

**_CrimsonShadow006: I understand too; I like Pokemon :) LOL, yea no relationship :P Oh, well thanks dude; I love being loved anyways xD I'm probably just gonna make Chocolain diary entries and post them on my profile :3_**

**_You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: LOL, I got bored and I put that xD  
Stephanie: D.I.C.K.S, huh? Well... I'll be sure to check that out... :)  
Me: OMG, SHE SMILED 0.0 Anyways, nah, you can still call me Candy dude; I lurv my name that's not my name but is my nickname even though I use it as my name xD  
Kenny: Oh, I feel offended :(  
Me: Aw, poor you xD LOL, if I made her a Facebook, I would just make her a page so people can like her :3 Haha, 'Friends'; that IS funny :D  
Brian: Lame~!  
Me: ...I hate you :l  
Brian: Love you too :D  
Me: Ugh... But here's the update :D_**

**_Kurono-Angel: Oh, it's like South Park? YES, THAT'S WHAT I WAS AIMING FOR :D The mystery man? Well you'll find out now. Mwahaha...  
Stephanie: Maybe Kurono. Maybe...  
Falisha: Thanks :D I'm likes other people; that's goodie to me :D  
Me: Spas are cool, and brain washing is bad, m'kay :P But yea, here's the update :D_**

**_Rainy Falls: Yes, seriously Rain xD Thank you! I'm probably just gonna make her diary entries :3_**

**_Dawn's Rays: Haha, Ms. Parrot... Yes, it was supposed to! :D Oh dear indeed... I'm just gonna probably make diary entries... :3_**

**_Ok, I believe that's it..._**

**_Disclaimer: No, I do not own the OCs that were submitted to me OR South Park characters. I own Chocolain and her family though._**

_Last time on 'Friends', brown baskets with gifts mysteriously appeared in front of people's doorsteps, a mysterious group had a mysterious meeting, and giant bumblebees fucked people up, though nobody cared. DUN, DUN, DUN~! Let's continue the story to see what happens, shall we?_

Stephanie swung her legs as she sat on her bed. Her hair blew lightly because of the wind coming from the window. She glanced at the clock: 9:30 P.M. She sighed and looked back at the wall. She was actually bored. She had already mastered all of her zombie games and recorded every single little information she saw.

"Welp, best if I get some sleep." the brunette muttered to herself. "Haven't had that since... hm, I think I was nine..." She got up and travellled to her closet. In there was her trusty rifle that she enjoyed to sleep with like a little girl with a teddy bear. She quickly grabbed it and closed the closet. She then travelled on her bed and lied down. "...Goodnight..." she muttered to herself before closing her eyes slowly.

_Creeeeak_

Stephanie sat up in a flash. "What was that?" she growled lowly. "It came from outside..." She gripped on her rifle, swiftly ran to the window and shot randomly. She then happened to look down. "Oh... it was that Patty bitch from next door... Oh well, she's dead. Never really like her!" Stephanie laughed loudly before she heard even more doors opening. "Huh...?"

All the teens, little kids and middle schoolars were... sleep walking? Their eyes were all closed as they walked in one specific direction. Some snored, some mumbled and the rest stayed silent.

'_The zombie apocalypse..._' Stephanie gasped lightly. "Is that Cherri? And over there is that Krisa chick. Just what the hell is going on?" She leaned foward. "Hey you guys down there! Can you hear me?"

Her response was soft snores.

"I need to..." Stephanie yawned loudly. "...Investigate... No, I need sleep..." She fell back down onto her bed and immediately fell asleep by force, her rifle in her hand.

* * *

Chocolain was worried. After a peaceful night of sleep, she couldn't find her little cousin. "Falisha, I'm not playing anymore!" the brunette yelled, her voice cracking a bit. "Stop playing hid and see-"

_Ding dong~!_

Chocolain gasped and quickly ran to the door. "Falisha?" she asked, beaming. Her smile slowly faded away once she faced Stephanie. "Oh Steph, have you seen-"

"This is **not **the time cannibal." Stephanie interrupted. "Follow me."

"But, but... my little cousin is miss-"

"I'm afraid that she's been turned into a zombie. Or she's been abducted by the aliens."

Chocolain blinked the suddenly burst into tears. "FALISHA, NO~!"

Stephanie sighed, clutched onto Chocolain's wrist, and dragged her out of the house, closing the door behind her. "Come on; we have to find other survivors."

"O-ok..." Chocolain sighed.

* * *

By the time they were done, Chocolain and Stephanie had with them a very confused Starr, a very frightned Tweek, a very annoyed Bebe, and plain Christophe.

"Seriously, the girls and I were supposed to go shopping today!" Bebe huffed out. "What exactly happned?"

"Gah!" Tweek began to pull his hair. "Why are we-_nng_-here?"

"As I saw from last night at approximately 9:34 P.M, the children and teens of South Park have been either turned into zombies or have been abducted." Stephanie answered, fixing her chocker.

"...Is this some type of trick?" Starr raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No, tricks are for kids." Stephanie stated in a serious tone.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Tweek cried out. "OH JESUS!"

"Aw, and I never got to become a lawyer or a marine biologist." Bebe frowned deeply.

"Where the hell are the parents during a crisis like this?" Chocolain asked. "Weren't they supposed to be back by now?"

* * *

"Oh, we had a very nice time here-" Sharon started. "-but we have to get back to our kids and-"

"No, no, no!" the spa owner exclaimed. "Tell ya what? If you all stay, you get a free seaweed facial... FREE!"

"Oh, well alright." Shelia said slowly. "But after this, we're really done!"

That was one of the biggest lies that fat bitch ever told.

* * *

"We can't worry about that now." Starr sighed. "We have to rescue the others."

"But we might-OH JESUS- die!" Tweek exclaimed loudly.

"Zen we 'ave to take ze risk." Christophe spoke up.

"The British kid's right." Bebe said. Christophe shot the blonde a glare. "We have to save them all... but **where **exactly are they?"

"We can't worry about where zey are yet." Christophe said. "We need zo be prepared for battle."

"B-battle?" Chocolain stuttered.

"Battle." Christophe nodded his head. "Everyone go 'ome and get out whatever weapon you can find. We'll meet back by ze shitty pond. I 'ave a feeling zis will be difficult if all ze kids were kidnapped." Everyone nodded and quickly ran home.

* * *

Kat slowly let her eyelids go up. "Huh...? This isn't..." She looked up then let out a scream. '_Dad...? But I thought..._' She grew very pale and let out yet another scream.

"Somebody shut the God damn T.V off!" Brian groaned loudly. "Wait... I don't fucking own a T.V!" His eyes shot open. "Where the fuck are we?" He tried to move, but then found out he was tied down onto a sterdy chair. **Everyone **was tied up. "And who the actual fuck are you people?" Brian pointed at the men in front of all the kids.

"We are D.I.C.K.S" one man explained.

"...So you're saying you're all dicks?" Cartman asked.

"What? No! We are D.I.C.K.S!"

"...Dicks then, basically..."

"Shut up you fucking fat ass! It stands for 'Dad's Incorporation; Children Kidnapping Society'."

"And you couldn't find a better name then **that**?" Kyle asked.

"Not... really..." the man sighed.

"Wait..." Krisa narrowed her eyes at the man who spoke. "...Dad?"

"The one and only." the man- you know, fuck that. **_Mr. Sladen_ **smirked widely.

"A-aw, we got kidnapped by **dads**?" Stan asked. "Seriously fucked up."

"I don't think our leader would like your tone." Mr. Sladen growled out.

"Show your fucking leader then!" Elissa shouted. "I'm not enjoying looking at your ugly ass faces!"

Mr. Sladen let out another smirk. "Mr. Thorne, if you may?"

"Gladly Mr. Sladen." a man in the shodows chuckled out.

Elissa's eyes widened. "Oh fuck..."

"Dude, your dad's a kidnapper?" Ashly asked in shock.

"Not only that." Elissa muttered back as her father stepped out.

"Now I bet you all you want an explaination." Mr. Thorne started.

"Damn straight we do!" Jenna yelled.

Mr. Thorne shot her a threatening glare. Jenna gulped and let out a squeak. "Well, you all in this room are in the sixth grade."

"**Nah, **we're in first." Rainbow muttered sarcastically. Wendy and the other girls let out a bit of giggles.

"SILENCE!" Mr. Thorne yelled. Everybody froze up and shut their mouths, even the other men. "Now **shut up and listen**."

"Dude, your dad has anger issues, seriously." Cartman whispered to Elissa. Elissa slowly nodded in agreement.

"When I'm through, the fat kid dies first." Mr. Thorne said to Mr. Stine, Cherri's dad. Mr. Stine was very drunk, but nodded nonetheless. Cherri glared at her dad.

"AY! Why I gotta die first asshole? How come the Jews can't die first, huh? I bet you're a Jew too, you so-called D.I.C.K!"

"Stop being so fucking racist!" Kyle and Brian yelled to him.

"Better yet, we should kill him **now**." Mr. Thorne smirked.

"...Mummy..." Cartman squeaked out.

"Anyways, how did I accomplish getting you children you may ask? Well I'll let Mr. Bruns inform you." Mr. Thorne stepped back in the shadows as another man, Kat's father to be exact, stepped foward. Kat's face paled at the sight of him.

"You all got brown baskets, right?" Mr. Bruns asked, placing his hands behind his back. All the sixth graders nodded. Rainbow resisted to say something sarcastic to him. "Good. You all either ate, drank, read, or intracted with the object with more than five minutes. Using sciency shit, we activated a part of your brain that let us signal you all to come here. Simply put, brain washed."

"That's illegal!" Ashly yelled. She blinked. "I think..."

"The mens and I will will leave you here to rot away." Mr. Thorne barked out. "Farewell..." All the men exited out.

The children all sat there in silence, not knowing what to do.

"..._Com bai ya my lord~!_" Cartman started. "_Com bai ya~!_"

"Shut up fatass; it's not the fucking time to sing!" Kyle yelled.

"You got any fucking idea how to get the hell outta here?"

"..."

"Exactly! Now I'm gonna continue! _Com bai ya my lord~! Com bai ya~!_"

Cherri sighed deeply. "_Com bai ya my lord~!_" she joined in. "_Com bai ya~!_"

Everyone soon joined in sadly. "_Com bai ya my lord~! Com bai ya~! Com bai ya my lord~! Com bai ya~!_"

* * *

"Oh Tweek, why didn't you get anything other than that pot on your head?" Starr sighed.

"Getting weapons to kill-_Oh GOD_-was **way **too much _**pressure**_!" Tweek replied back, placing his hands on top of the metal pot.

Christrophe glanced at him. "You are so lucky zat I grabbed ze spare gun." He tossed the blonde the small black gun.

"Oh JESUS!"

"Now what?" Bebe asked as she sat on the bench. "We have no specific trail to find them, do we?"

"Well while I was walking here, I saw a trail of crumbs go somewhere." Chocolain piped up. "They looked like Doritos."

"Krisa..." Stephanie muttered. "Alright cannibal. Lead the way!"

"O-ok..." Chocolain nodded and began to walk, everyone else following.

'_It has happened..._' Stephanie thought to herself. '_Humans vs. aliens.'_

_What will happen next for the kids of South Park? Will they be freed by the ones who didn't get kidnapped? Will there be anymore death that Stephanie will cause? Will the idiotic parents **ever **come home? And will those giant bumblebees stop stinging people and shit? Find out on another segment of 'Friends'!_

_**A/N I dunno... I have nothing to say anymore. **_

_**OH WAIT, YES I DO!**_

_**Hm, well I'm predicting that this story has less than five chappies left, which sucks total ass. But it is great that I'm making up a sequel. Yea... Hm...**_

_**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**_

"You cut my cousin's arm..." Chocolain muttered quietly, looking at the blood. Falisha grew tears and shook in fear and pain. "YOU FUCKING CUT MY COUSIN'S ARM! YOU. WILL. **PAY.**"

_**Oh dear... Who cut Choclain's cousin's arm? What will happen? Only I know... I HAVE TO MUCH POWER! I GOTTA KILL MYSELF! D: *Shot***_

_**Aha, just kiddin'... But see you guys later I guess :)**_

_**-W.C.P**_

_**P.S This is a question, and I need all of your opinions on this if you're actually reading this. Should I, like, accept more OCs for the sequel or just keep the original cast? The original cast would still be there in the sequel as well but... ya know what I mean... But yea, if you answered, that's be swell :)**_

_**P.S.S ALMOST AT 200! YES :D**_


	29. The DICKS Building

_**A/N You'll never guess what you guys! My Mom said we're fucking going to Florida! I always wanted to go to Florida :DD**_

_**I'm sorry, let me just continue on with the reviews :3**_

_**Guest 1: Hey, are you SouthParkFan8? Random question... but yea it's ending soon :( But YAY SEQUELS! :D I'm probably gonna just keep the regular cast anyways.  
Ashly: Those brownies were fucking good :l  
Me: Well here it is! :D**_

_**Guest 2: Yea, I'll probably keep the regular cast.**_

_**Eden: Yea, one more probably would, huh? xD And thanks for callin' this epoc! :DD**_

_**kylekennypiptweek: That was AWESOME! I use that all the time xD  
Stephanie: I was being serious. Tricks are for kids...  
Bebe: Get your facts straight! He's British! An example of a French kid would be Pip!  
Pip: Grr... ;(  
Me: Some fathers are abusive and assholes (luckily my father ain't like that)  
Stephanie: Fight we shall! REVOLUTION! :O  
Chocolain: THEY WILL PAY ;O  
Me: I'll probably just keep the original cast :P Yes, 200 indeed and I am SO fucking happy about it! :DD Oh, you should get an account; it's fun :) Here's the next update!**_

_**Anon (I'll respond to all of your reviews in this one reply): Lol, alien brother xD  
Starr: I'm not crazy! :l  
Bebe: HEY! ;( I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER! YOU WANNA GO?  
Cherri: Says the person who got their ass kicked by Elissa -.-  
Chocolain: IT'S NOT PIP! STOP SAYING IT'S PIP! :O  
Me: All god things have to come to an end :( But thank you for all the mega awesome reviews dude! :D  
**_

_**Kurono-Angel: They did it 'cause they're assholes, abusive, and-  
Cartman: -plain out DICKS! :l  
Me: Yea, that about sums it up. ALIENS ARE AT HAND!  
Stephanie: We gotta get 'em! :O  
Me: Parrots are fucking awesome. My cousins have one, and I am SO jealous! ;( LOL, not EVERY couple was gonna be in the first story ya know ;) Some have to... develop...  
Kenny: Like a girl has to develop their boobs xD  
Me: Exactly! xD  
Cartman: Candy didn't develop :3  
Me: SHUT UP GUY WITH MAN BOOBS! ;(  
Cartman: AY! ;(  
Me: Only rough drafts? Aw, that's ok. She can take how much time she wants! It can be five years god damn it; at least she's doing it ^^ Yay sequels :) Yea, I'm probably not gonna add anymore. There's like... I think 8 OCs I accepted! Or was it 9? 10? God damn it, I dunno. See, that PROVES that I don't need anymore OCs.**_

_**Tinaloveheart: Oh, it's ok :) And thank you; how nice xD Mysteries kick major ass. The D.I.C.K.S part is my favorite part of the whole story :P  
Chocolain: Yea serious shit 'bout to go down. THEY CUT MY COUSIN'S FUCKING ARM! :O  
Me: Here's that update :DD**_

_**6747: Oh, you got a story? Maybe I'll check it out soon ^^ I'm probably just gonna keep this cast 'cause I love 'em so much :D  
Brian: Well-  
Me: Shut it Brian :l  
Brian: :)**_

_**CrimsonShadow006: Ok, here's why. Bebe?  
Bebe: Those shoes were SO last year! I didn't even want to TOUCH them! They're so... old :l  
Me: Yea, I'm probably gonna keep this cast :) And yay for smarts :DD And I have writing talent :DD I'm proud of myself ^^Anime totally kicks ass with all the magical changes and fighting and shit.  
Starr: EXACTLY :D Anime is my LIFE!  
Me: Woah, woah... Ok, so in love with me? LOL, we haven't even met in real life xD Oh, you're just kidding :P Oh, I got a message in Japanesse for YOU too :D 確かに幸運私の友人 OMG, THAT LOOKS SO COOLIO :D**_

_**You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: You got scared? Dude... xD But yea, good things always gotta go :( But ya sequels and getting with the guy of your dreams! I'm probably just gonna keep this cast 'cause new OCs would take all the god damn spotlight -.-  
Kenny: Yay! :D  
Me: Psh, you were jealous ;)  
Kyle: Yea dude, you were totally jelly.  
Kenny: ...Seriously Kyle?  
Kyle: Well sorry if I'm hungry :O  
Me: ...Weirdos... But I'm weird too :D Here's that update!  
**_

_**This took up like... 900 words just for this A/N -.- But ok!**_

_**Disclaimer: No, me no own OCs or character from Souths Park. Me own Chocolain, her family, and her past friends dough.**_

_Last time of 'Friends', we find out that it was the evil fathers of South Park who have kidnapped the kids who were idiotic enough to take brown baskets from strangers. Not only that, but we have Stephanie, Christophe, Tweek, Bebe, Starr and Chocolain who DIDN'T take anything from the baskets and are now trying to save all the kids... ON THEIR OWN! LE GASP! What will happen now? Find out now on... 'Friends'!_

"Ugh, when will the trail end?" Bebe groaned, gripping onto her small gun.

"When it does, now shut it." Stephanie grumbled back. Bebe glared at her.

"Um guys..." Chocolain started. "This is where the trail continues." She pointed at the old building. Pieces were falling off of it, and it looked as if it would crumble down any minute from now.

"Ew, it looks horrible..." Starr gave it a look of disgust. "No wonder the kidnappers picked here..."

"I agree completely." Bebe sighed.

"W-we gotta-_nng_-go in **there**?" Tweek asked. "Jesus! What if i cr-crumbles down on us?"

"Remember: take ze risks." Christophe said to him. Tweek shut his eyes tightly. "Now! Usually, sheets like zis will have alarms. Starr."

"Yes?" Starr tilted her head.

"Explore ze outside of zis building. Zere should be zomething for you zo deactive ze alarms."

"Uh, ok..." Starr shrugged and began to walk away.

"Hopefully she'll be smart enough and won't be like ze fat ass kid zat one zime..." Christophe muttered. "Ze rest of you. Follow me."

"GAH!" Tweek exclaimed as they walked inside. "I hate this place!" he said through clenched teeth.

"I do too; it looks horrible in here!" Bebe agreed. "It needs a complete makeover."

"I've been through worse." Stephanie yawned casually.

"What's worse than **this**?" Bebe asked.

"Ever been chased down by a 22 year old assassain who wanted to kill you for sitting in their normal seat at a coffee shop?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"Zere's no time for wasting." Christophe interrupted. "Since ze zwo blondes-"

"-It's **Bebe** and **Tweek **you British boy-"

"-don't like it in 'ere, zey will be on ze lookout." Christophe finished, ignoring Bebe's anger. "Stay 'ere, go deeper, I zon't care. As long as you keep us protected."

"Fine." Bebe huffed out.

"O-ok... JESUS WE'RE GONNA **DIE**!" Tweek yelled out loudly.

"DIE...'IE...ie...e..." The building echoed.

"Shh..." Chocolain hushed quietly in a whisper. "People will-"

"WHO'S THERE?" a booming voice of a man yelled. It seemed to come from the right.

"OH JESUS!" Tweek began to shake frantically.

"Sheet." Christophe growled lowly. "Blondes-"

"-I **said **it's-"

"Who cares?" Chocolain snapped. "This is a life or death thing! I don't wanna die; I wanna continue living and eating my bars of chocolate! Now just stay here, ok? Ok. Come on **French **boy and Stephanie." She ran foward quickly, the two other brunettes foward.

"Humph." Bebe pouted as she heard footsteps come closer to them. "He's British anyways..." She suddenly froze. "Crap, where's Tweek?"

"YOU THERE, STOP!" the man yelled, pointing at her.

"Oh, fuck my life." Bebe groaned before shooting him in the leg and making a run for it. "TWEEK!"

* * *

"I'm hungry God damn it!" Cartman yelled.

Mr. Thorne sighed deeply. "For the last time fatty-"

"-big boned asshole!-"

"- we're not gonna feed ya." Mr. Thorne finished. "Now shut your trap."

"Sir, I believe he has a mouth, not a trap." Wendy stated. "You see, we- as in us kids- are in a tr-"

"Seriously Wendy at a time like this?" Elissa asked, eyeing her. "Seriously?

"Sorry... I'm just technical..." Wendy muttered back.

"Ugh, I wanna go home!" Red whined.

"I hear ya; this blows." Milly agreed.

"There goes that one main thing everybody in the sixth grade can fucking agree on." Ashly muttered.

"Oh, I'm gonna get grounded for this." Butters said sadly. People gave him the 'how-the-hell-are-you-gonna-get-grounded-because-you-got-fucking-kidnapped-by-a-group-named-D.I.C.K.S' look.

"So little kiddies..." Mr. Stine started with a giggle.

Cherri groaned and placed her head in her hands in embarrassment. "Oh God, here he fucking goes..."

"Ever heard of eating folders?" Cherri's father asked with another giggle. "My father had man boobs. Tee hee..."

"...Dude, why the hell do you have him?" Kyle asked Mr. Thorne.

"Yea, he's just a drunk." Stan agreed.

Mr. Thorne sighed. "I don't know that myself..."

Then the lights all flickered off. Everything was pitch black.

"Oh hell no." Rainbow said. "**Hell to the fucking no**. Turn on the lights. **Now**. Seriously."

"Oh God, this is how the horro movies start." Ashly groaned. "THEY'RE GONNA RIP OUT ALL OF OUR GUTS!" She then began to speak frantically in Spanish in fear of having a chainsaw make contact with her stomach.

"Oh no!" Kat cried. "I had so much to live for!"

"Why won't everyone just shut up?" Brian growled lowly so nobody else can here.

"Men, go out!" Mr. Thorne barked. "There's intruders!"

"Saviors!" Krisa yelled. "Epic! Now we can get the hell outta here! WHOO!"

"Go, go, GO!" Mr. Thorne yelled.

"But sir, we can't see." Mr. Bruns said.

"I don't give a shit! GO ANYWAYS!"

"Yes sir..." the men all groaned in reply, running out. Some bumped into each other, falling on the ground.

* * *

"Oh dear, it seems as if I cut the wrong wire..." Starr muttered to herself, placing her knife away safely in her pocket. "It was suposed to be **blue **not yellow. Tee hee..." She cut the blue wire and studied the yellow one before closing the box. "Hm... I wonder what it was fo-"

"FREEZE LITTLE GIRL!"

Starr lowly growled. "Damn it all to hell." she muttered to herself before looking up. "Yes misters?" she asked with a sweet voice.

"Don't act all innocent; you cut off all the lights!" one man yelled.

"Yea!" the other men agreed.

Starr giggled lightly. "Oh, you thought that was **me**? No, no, a girl just ran past here saying that she wanted to do that."

"Where'd she go?" another man asked.

Starr pointed East. "That-a-way." she replied. The men ran off. "Have a nice time finding her!" she called out to them. To herself she muttered, "Ah, idiots..." and smirked. "Hm..." She opened up the box again. "Maybe I can fix that yellow wire..." She placed the two broken pices of the wire together. She took some tape from her shirt (it had a hole in nit) and taped the pieces back together. "All fixed! Might as well travel inside and help Bebe and Tweek." She ran inside the dark building.

* * *

"Damn Tweek..." Bebe said, looking at all the bloody, dead men surronded the twitchy blonde. "You shot them a lot... Like... **damn**."

"GAH!" Tweek yelled. "THEY WERE GONNA KILL ME!" He pulled his hair. "They said they'd-nng- rape me and take my virginity! AHH!"

"Well whatever; you did a good job." Bebe smiled at him. "Now come on and at least **try **to stay along with me."

"O-ok..." Tweek followed Bebe as they travelled foward. Suddenly, the lights cut off on them. Tweek screamed loudly. "It's a sign! WE'RE G-GONNA DIE~!"

"Oh brother..." Bebe muttered in annoyance, grabbing the boy by his collar and dragging him deeper into darkness.

"GOD IT'S LIKE WE'RE INSIDE A **WHALE**! It's gonna sw-swallow all of-of us up!"

Then the lights came back on. "Thank God, I thought this kid was gonna explode." Bebe muttered.

* * *

"She did good with ze alarms." Christophe said. "Lights? Not so much."

"Lucky me for having my flashlight." Stephanie muttered, grabbing the flashlight out of her belt. She pressed the red button. A little bit of light filled the dark halls.

"Now come on!" Chocolain rushed. "We gotta save my cousin and friends and strangers we don't know!" She began to run again.

"She's zoo hyper." Christophe muttered to Stephanie.

"You said it." Stephanie agreed before they ran with her.

"Running, running, ru-OOF!" Chocolain bumped into something and fell. "Ow..."

Stephanie pointed her flashlight at it. There was a brown sign that said 'Kids- Sixth'. "They must be in there." she said. She moved the flashlight around the hallway. "The doors go from Pre-K through Eighth..."

"Ze kids are catigorized." Christophe stated. "Smart... Zen we all get categories to go save. Hyper brunette, you go from Pre-K zrough Second. Zey put ze weakest with ze youngest most likely."

"Right." Chocolain nodded, grabbing her twin blades from her pocket. "Who knew Pa liked playin' ninja..."

"Zen Stephy, you go from Third zorough Fifth." Christophe continued.

"Don't call me Stephy." Stephanie snapped, blushing slightly.

Christophe rolled his eyes. "And I'll go from Sixth zo Eighth. Everyone clear?" The two other brunettes nodded as the lights came back on. "Oh, what a coincidence... So be gone!"

* * *

Chocolain opened the door open for Pre-K. The little kids were tied up to chairs, but no one was in there watching them. "Huh... easy peasy!" she beamed. "Alright kiddies, who wants to get outta here?"

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"Now let me just untie ya all, k?" the brunette asked nicely. They all nodded. "Great!"

* * *

"This is a stick up!" Stephanie yelled, kicking the door open. "No aliens shall move!"

In the room were the tied up third graders. Only three men were in there.

"What's a lil' kid doin' here?" one man asked.

"I dunno, but we gots to get her!" another shouted. They all whipped out their knives.

"Seriously?" Stephanie laughed as she grabbed out her gun and shot them all in the heart in a few seconds. They all fell down dead.

"Dude she's cool!" one third grader yelled.

"Badass!" another agreed.

Stephanie smirked. "Thanks I guess." she said under her breath. "Now sit tight, 'cause I gotta defeat more of these crazy ass aliens." She sped off.

"...What aliens?" one girl asked, tilting her head.

* * *

Rainbow sighed happily as the lights came back on. "Thank God! I was **totally **not scared during that shit!"

"Well I was!" Ashly yelled, not noticing the sarcasm in Rainbow's voice. "It was sooooo cre-"

"Let ze kids go."

Everyone gasped at the voice. "It's that British kid, Ze Mole!" Stan yelled happily. Christophe shot him a dirty glare in secret.

"And why should I?" Mr. Thorne growled.

"Hm, oh maybe because we're fucking kids who shouldn't be here!" Jenna yelled.

"Shut it kid." the man growled. "I am this close to strangling your scrawny ne-"

BAM!

Mr. Thorne fell to the ground. "You fucking shot my thigh!" he yelled.

Christophe eyes him. He sighed deeply. "At least it wasn't ze nuts." he grumbled to himself. "Zat would be embarrassing..." He held up his gun again. "Now I'll repeet. Let. Ze. Kids. Go."

Mr. Thorne held his leg. "Never!" he shouted, rocking back and forth.

"Da-" Elissa stopped herself. "**Boy**, free us right now."

"No." he growled back. "Listan to your father Eliss-"

"You're not my fucking father." she spat out, shooting him a dirty glare.

"I zon't 'ave time for zis." Christophe said quickly, shooting Mr. Thorne's other thigh. He growled in pain.

"Alright British kid, untie us!" Cartman snapped.

"Nah..." Christophe shook his head as he walked past Mr. Thorne and 'accidentally' stepped on his leg. "You should stay 'ere..."

"No God damn it!"

"Anyone zink that 'e should be freed?"

No one made a peep.

"Fuck you guys too then!"

* * *

Starr stopped once she heard footsteps. She froze. "Who's there?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch; it's just us."

Starr rolled her eyes as Bebe and Tweek walked to her. "Status report?"

"BAD!" Tweek cried. "W-we're going to FUCKING DIE!"

Bebe groaned. "Here he goes yet again."

"Tweek, we'll be fine." Starr reassured. The gittery blonde wimpered in reply. "Come on. Since all the other guys ran out, we should just go help the others."

"K." Bebe shrugged and walked, still dragging the pale Tweek by the collar of his jacket.

They soon approached 10 doors. Some were open. They dared to go see the third door to the left.

Bebe sighed of relief as she saw Chocolain loosing the ropes off of the last first grader. "Thank goodness. We're safe for now."

"F-for now?" Tweek squeaked.

"Hey guys!" Chocolain flashed them a bright smile. "I'm just finishin' up with these here first graders. Come on; my last section is right next door!"

The four, along with the little kids Chocolain helped, traveled next door. Inside were the 7/8 year olds, some crying and others wimpering. There was one man who held a knife with some dried up blood on it.

"Who are you?" the man growled.

"None ya bees wax." Bebe rolled her eyes as Chocolain walked over to her little cousin who was crying the most.

"Lisha, what's wro-" Chocolain stopped talking once she saw Falisha's arm.

_Falisha's bloody arm._

"Wh-wha... How did this..." Chocolain couldn't find the words.

Liza sniffled and looked at the brunette. "Th-the big scary man c-cut her 'cause she sneezed..."

"It annoyed me." the man shrugged. "So BAM! I sliced her fragile little arm, making that huge gash."

"You cut my cousin's arm..." Chocolain muttered quietly, looking at the blood. Falishha grew tears and shook in fear and pain. "YOU FUCKING CUT MY COUSIN'S ARM! YOU. WILL. **PAY**!"

"I sense major danger..." Starr whispered to the two blondes beside her.

Chocolain faced the man, growling loudly. In a flash, she whipped out her two twin blades and threw them randomly. One hit him in his arm while the other missed and hit the wall instead. The man yelped as Chocolain snatched the gun from Tweek's grip and shot him on the foot. The man fell down with a thud, tears running down his face.

"How do you like it, ya pussy?" Chocolain growled, calmly walking up to the man and retreating the blade from his arm. The man screamed in pain. Tweek screamed him in fear. The mad brunette pulled the other blade from the wall before kicking the man in his nuts. "Stay away from little kiddies bastard..."

By now, Tweek fell to the ground and passed out, his face pale with fear. A first grader poked the blonde. He didn't flinch.

"Oh, that's major tsundere..." Starr said with wide eyes.

Bebe looked at her blankly. "...What the hell-"

"Don't question about the anime." Starr shook her head. "Just... Yea..." She walked over to her little sister to untie her.

"Motherfucking weirdo." Bebe muttered, helping Starr as Chocolain continued to brutally toture the man who hurt her cousin.

_Now that most of the kids are free, what else will be in store for the kids of South Park? Will parents come home? Will secrets be revealed (Probably not since some already have...) Is this the end of D.I.C.K.S winning streak? Find out next time on 'Friends'!_

**_A/N Alright lovelies! It ain't over just yet ;) We still have more for the D.I.C.K.S group. Look at this awesome sneak peek to help ya!_**

**_Sneak Peek on Next Chapter_**

"Finally, it's fucking over!" Brian cheered. "We can go home?"

"How pleasant!" Pip agreed.

"Shut it Pip."

"Ok!" Pip kept his smile.

"Who said that you could go home...?"

The kids all gasped and faced the person who said that.

_**Who said what? Who knows? Even I don't know. Well ta ta for now~! I must go figure out ideas for the next chapter :)**_

_**-W.C.P**_

_**P.S THANKS FOR THE 200 REVIEWS! INTERNET PARTY :D *Balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling* PARTAY! PARTAY! :D**_

_**Cherri grins and holds up a cup of apple juice. "TO SUCCESS AUTHORS!" she cheers.**_

_**P.S.S This was gonna come out tomorrow, but I snuck on my Android (I'm grounded ;() to type this for you guys. Come on and show that love... :)**_


	30. Freedom Away From the DICKS Group!

**Hey~! W.C.P's cool self is back bitches! WHOO xD**

**SouthParkFan8: WHOO :D Thanks a bunch :)**

**You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: Yes, yes it was... OMG, you cried? Aw... I feel so bad to end the story now :( But yea, sequels really fucking kick major arse :P Aw, I always loved your ramblings xD And that is a very awesome change. See Kenny? Now we're BOTH special in a way :D  
Kenny: WHOO HOO :D**

**6747: Yay! :D  
Starrr: *watching Brian and Red* Aww... CUTE~! *U* I wish _I _could have a boyfriend like that... *shoots a glare at Cartman and Jimmy*  
Cartman and Jimmy: ...**

**kylekennypiptweek: Yesh, thanks a bunch!  
Stephanie: What the hell is _that_? I NEED TO KILL IT D:  
Me: LOL dude, you're funny xD  
Bebe: ... I hate most of your reviewers Candy...  
Me: Psh, I don't care :P And once again. congrats on getting that account! Oh, and I FUCKING LOVE LITTLE BIG PLANET! WHOO :D**

**Ambitious Wendy Testaburger: Yesh, yay~! But then again, aw :( There will ALWAYS be ship tease of those two. They're-  
Cartman: I swear to God Candy, if you don't shut up, you won't be lookin' like yourself in a few minutes :/  
Me: ...0.0**

**FailureFaith: Yay Androids! :D But aw, yours suck...  
Christophe: ... I 'ate all of you :/  
Me: LOL, Randy? Well that's an original guess :P I'll stay coo- aw, you're just kidding :3 Dolpheens~!**

**Guest: Thank you :) Well you get to find out right now :D**

**Anon: Oh, well thank you :)  
Bebe: ALRIGHT THEN! MEET ME UP AT STARK'S POND! Oh wait, YOU'LL NEVER FIND IT BITCH! MWAHAHAHA :D  
Me: ...0.0**

**Kurono-Angel: Yay! :) Bwahaha at evil voices...  
Chocolain: Yea, you BETTER catch yourself Kurono. My eye is on you... 0.-  
Me: Yea, I wonder how the sequel will be with them older and stufff... Jesus, that wopuld probably take FOREVER :O I'll probably go up to eighth... yea... OMG, I LOVE CHIBI ANIME xD So yea, it's cool brah. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have to fix a thing :3  
Wendy: But Candy, perfection isn't-  
Elissa: UGH, SHUT UP! -.-  
Me: Ok... LOL, Stephanie is one wild child xD  
Stephanie: Si...  
Me: I totally feel bad for Christophe... and the SP movie kicked MAJOR ASS! I watch at least once a month :P I lurv Tweek; he's the twitchiest :D I'm afraid of Cherri's dad... and Mr. Thorne fucking needs to DIE!  
Elissa: I second that!  
Me: Well here's chapter 30 :D**

**CrimsonShadow006: Dude, Japanese is awesome, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. LOL, yea they do xD  
Chocolain: It isn't my fault... I feel very bad for the man... not really... He's a fucking pussy :/**

**Yeppers! Now onto the...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP characters/OCs that were given to me. I own the story plot and that is _all_.**

_Last time on 'Friends', the people who weren't kidnapped began to gain an advantage. Not only did Starr trick most of the men to leave, but all of the other kids saved the kids that got kidnapped! Will anything mess up their victorious moment? Find out now on... 'Friends'!_

"Chocolain..." Pip said slowly as he watched the brunette kick the man's stomach. "I believe that we should make our escape before the other D.I.C.K men come back and take us away. That wouldn't be very pleasant..."

"But I want him to **DIE**!" Chocolain yelled.

"Oh dear..." Pip slowly walked up to Chocolain and attempted to pull her away. Luckily for him (but unluckily for Chocolain) it worked. He sighed of relief.

"Let me at 'im, let me at 'im!" Chocolain began kicking and whining as Pip dragged her away.

"Jesus, she turned **crazy**." Cherri said with wide eyes. "I mean, more crazier than she is now... But she's fucking **crazy**."

"I always knew the bitch was bipolar." Cartman said loudly.

Elissa groaned. "Starr, why did you have to untie him?"

"He might not be very nice, but he still needed my help Elissa." Starr answered back. "It was the right thing to do!"

"I think the right thing would've been to keep him there." Brian growled lowly to Red. Red nodded in agreement, gripping onto his arm.

"Alright everybody, listen up!" Stephanie called out after she saw Christophe finish saving the eighth graders. The kids all quieted down (except for Chocolain, but who cares?) "Ok, so here's what we do..." Everybody (except a certain brunette) listened closely. "...We get the fucking fuck outta here!"

"WHOO!" the kids cheered in agreement. Some took off right away towards the exit while others happily walked.

* * *

"Well **that **was quite the expierence..." Kyle said slowly.

"I hear ya." Jenna agreed, slipping her hand onto his. "And I'm **starving**."

"It feels as if we didn't eat for one hundred years!" Kat whined loudly. "Stan, got any snacks?"

"Uh... nope." Stan said after checking all of his pockets.

"Drat!"

* * *

"This was **so **scary!" Ashly exclaimed loudly to Krisa and Ashly.

"I don't think there was no trace of epicness in this." Krisa added.

"Oh yea, there would **totally **be epicness after gettin fucking kidnapped by some fucked up dads." Rainbow said sarcastically. "But really, this fucking wasted my time. When I get home, I'm going straight to a tree."

"I'm gonna go eat Doritos!" Krisa said happily.

"I'm gonna go roller skating or something to clear my mind." Ashly sighed. "Seriously, this has got to be the scariest expierence that has ever occurred to me... ever."

* * *

"Well this was fun." Elissa said sarcastiaclly to Craig. He just blinked. "Dude, do you feel **anything**?"

"Was I supposed to?" Craig raised an eyebrow.

"'Was I supposed to'? YES! We could've **died **or something!"

"So?"

"...Dude, you have no idea how much I want to punch you right in your face right now."

"And you have no idea how much I really don't give a fuck."

"ARG!" Elissa flicked him off and stormed away. "He's so fucking difficult!" In a mutter she added, "So cutely difficult..."

* * *

Cherri sighed and placed her hands in her blue skinny jean pockets. "Damn, dad is a retard..." she muttered, kicking a pebble she found on the ground.

"Aw, don't say that." Starr said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He's just... drunk..." The anime lover tried to change the subject to something positive. "But at least we got out!"

"Yea I guess." Cherri gave her a small smile. "This was some fucked up shit. Who knew that dads who abused their kids could be so smart at times?"

Starr giggled. "Yea... Usually from what I've heard, they're rude and don't think twice."

"That is entirely true... well at least in **some **cases I guess." Cherri gave a small grin once she saw the door to outside. "Yes! We're fucking out of here! WHOO!"

"Whoo indeed." Starr said in a short voice, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

All of the free kids met up at a hill with flowers, clear green grass, and sunshine. Everyone was actually happy at the same time (Rare, huh?)

"Finally, it's fucking over!" Brian cheered. "We can go home!"

"How pleasant!" Pip agreed.

"Shut it Pip."

"Ok!" Pip kept his smile.

"Who said that you could go home...?"

The kids all gasped and faced the person who said that.

"You guys!" Ashly hissed, pointing at the remainder amount of D.I.C.K members (which was **a lot**)

"Yes, us." Mr. Bruns smirked. "You think your petty asses could actually get away? Hah! Well think again!"

"Pickels~!" Mr. Stine laughed and fell over. He was now unconcious.

"Prepare to die." Mr. Sladen announced loudly with a wicked laugh. All of the men pulled out a plentiful amount of weapons like guns and mini bombs.

"It's all over..." Stan said slowly. "We're out numbered..."

Starr looked up at the sky and squinted her eyes. "No we're not Stan..."

"We're not?" Jenna was confused.

"Nope." Starr smiled and shook her head.

Ashly looked up at the sky as well. "O-OH! I actually get it! We're ok you guys!"

"And why's that?" Kat asked.

Starr cleared her throat. "EVERYBODY RUN AWAY!" she yelled. She didn't need to yell that to most kids. They were already speeding away, scared out of their minds. All of the kids ran into an open building. Kenny tripped, but he luckily got up just in time and ran in the building.

He wasn't gonna die... at least not **today**. Maybe tomorrow or something.

"Get them!" Mr. Sladen commanded loudly. Suddenly, all the men heard something. "Is that... buzzing...?"

"I believe so-OH MY GOD!" Mr. Bruns pointed up at the sky. What was it they saw?

A bunch of giant bumblebees coming straight towards their way.

Now, it would've been very smart to just stand still while the bumbleebees just grabbed some nector tomake some honey. But are these men smart? Not one bit. So all they did was run around in circles instead of just standing still... or running off of the hill completely!

"Dumb asses." Elissa muttered as she watched all of the men get stung and die.

"Exactly." Cherri agreed. "Well, **now **we're free!"

"WHOO!" the kids cheered.

"I can finally go home." Kat said happily, crying dramatically. People rolled their eyes at the sight of her.

"I'm finally free from abusive shit!" Elissa cheered. "But now I have no parents... huh. Never really thought 'bout that..."

"What about your mom?" Ashly asked.

Elissa scoffed. "What about her? I don't even know where the hell she goes. She wouldn't care if I was gone anyways."

"I feel bad for you." Rainbow said, patting Elissa's back.

"I feel bad for myself..."

"Look, it's the parents!" one seventh grader shouted, pointing at all of the cars that rode by.

"Horray!" the kids cheered as they ran to their guardians (except Elissa since she technically doesn't **have **a guardian for now) Everyone was finally happy (except for Chocolain, who was still clearly pissed (but don't worry; Pip got her to her mother's car before she ripped his hair))

* * *

Ever since the parents found out about the kidnapping (one kids had to be a dumbass and rat them all out (coughcoughBebecoughcough)), they've been a bit more protective of their children. Some bought security cameras for their homes. Others made the kids write an eassay on the subject of 'not taking anything from strangers'. Some even followed their kids around like stalkers (coughcoughSheliacoughcough)

Finally after a month, it all stopped ("Thank God!" Rainbow cried out happily. "That was possibly the **best **torture I've ever had...") Everything went back to the way it was.

But one day, something might change all of their lives **forever**. And **ever**. Oh yea, and **EVER!**

**A/N I feel as if this chapter was short :( Whatever, I finished. Blec... I have to do a lot of packing even though I'm not leaving to Florida until August... Blec...**

**Sneak Peek on Next Chapter**

"...Barbra Streisand!" Chocolain cursed, getting out of her chair. "No, you can't do that! I **love **it here!"

"I'm sorry Chocolain hun, but the system has made up it's mind." Gregory said in a calm voice. "You'll be fi-"

"I hate you!" the brunette screeched. She marched up to her room and shut the door. Falisha followed her closely, still crying her eyes out.

"It was so different when we were moving from Georgia to South Park..." Kathrine sighed deeply, running a hand through her black hair.

**Uh oh! Why's Chocolain cursing? Why's Falisha crying? WHO FUCKING KNOWS GOD DAMN IT!_? _**

**You'll find out soon ;) **

**Well goodbye fellow fans. See you at the next chapter! :)**

**-W.C.P**

**P.S. My mom actually let me on the computer today! Yay~! :D**

**P.S.S. I'm afraid that this story has one chapter left, then the epilogue. Aw... me so sad... :( I'm gonna go now and eat some ice cream while watching Gravity Falls (no I'm not, I'm just gonna eat the ice cream ;P)**


	31. Goodbye South Park

**FUUU! Oh my God you guys, you have no idea how long it took me to update this shit. Me so sorry for the long wait ;w; It's been about 10 days and it was HELL!**

**On a side note, it's my birthday today! :D Yay me for being older! My maturity (if I actually _have _any) is still the same though.**

**Reply time~!**

**SouthParkFan8: NOOOO D: Oh wait, YAAAAAY :D Aha, good one xD**

**6747: Mhmm... They sure are...**

**kylekennypiptweek: LOL, I don't own the game. My cousins do (lucky bastards :l) Maybe the ARE boyfriend and girlfriend but just don't know it xD  
Starr: I'm not _that _much of a hippie...  
Me: Whoo they got out! :D LOL, they really don't speak that much anymore, do they 0.0  
Elissa: -blushes- Shut up...  
Me: It was beautiful *U* It made me wanna cry...  
Kenny: I love you too...? Are you a girl? Then it'd be kinda cooler for me to say that...  
Pip: Well I wouldn't call her my girl... _yet_.  
Chocolain: What was that?  
Pip: N-nothing! 0.0  
Chocolain: Ok...  
Bebe: God, I hate you so much...  
Me: Damn it Shelia indeed... Gah, I don't want it to end! But there shall bea sequel! :D Oh, and no problem. Thanks for reviewing ;u;**

**Tinaloveheart: Ah, ok. This can't be D: But yay about the sequel :D**

**You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: YAY! :D This is gonna end _really _soon and WTF indeed...**

**CrimsonShadow006: LOL dude, Falisha's arm wasn't cut off, it just was cut xD Oh my God... WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GUESS SO GOOD D: I'm gonna miss it too... it's my little baby :c Um, you won't have to hunt me down 'cause I'm making a sequel! Yay for the both of us (especially me because you won't have to hunt me down)**

**Anon: Me too :(  
Bebe: Oh fuck you! ;(**

***wimpers* Second l-last review reply thingie... Wahh ;w;**

**Disclaimer: Second last disclaimer... ;w; I own only Chocolain, her family/past, and the idea of this...**

"And that answer is... six!" Chocolain muttered to herself quietly, writing down the last answer to her homework. "Yays~! Me is done with the homework! I can't believe we still have homework on the third last day of school..."

"Chocolain dearie! Time for dinner!"

"Oh, right on time too!" Chocolain beamed and slid off of her bed. "Coming Mom!" She ran down the stairs, Falisha following closely.

"Today's dinner: fish." her mother said, smiling nervously and sitting down next to her husband.

Falisha blinked. "You only makes fishes when somethings evil happens..." she commented, sitting down.

Chocolain nodded in agreement. "Yea, you two really do. What's goin' on?" When her parents didn't answer, she continued. "It's ok I bet! Come on, just tell us 'bout it."

"Well..." her father said slowly.

"Well..." Falisha and Chocolain said in unison, leaning forward towards the two adults.

Kathrine cleared her throat. "You see, when someone's job has made up their mind, there's no way to change that. You just go with it. Are you understanding children?"

"Yes." they both answered.

"Good. Now, your father/uncle is going through that same situation."

"Wait, is he fired?" Chocolain asked in shock, gasping slightly.

"No." Gregory spoke up.

"Phew! I thought it was something wor-"

"We're moving back to Georgia."

"...What?" the brunette asked flatly.

Kathrine gulped. "We're moving back to Georgia because your father got transferred again Chocolain. We'll start packing today since we're moving in two days from now."

Then there was a moment a silence. Suddenly, Falisha began to cry softly. It then got louder until it echoed around the house (and maybe the block)

"...Barbra Streisand!" Chocolain cursed, getting out of her chair. "No, you can't do that! I **love **it here!"

"I'm sorry Chocolain hun, but the system has made up it's mind." Gregory said in a calm voice. "You'll be fi-"

"I hate you!" the brunette screeched. She marched up to her room and shut the door. Falisha followed her closely, still crying her eyes out.

"It was so different when we were moving from Georgia to South Park..." Kathrine sighed deeply, running a hand through her black hair.

* * *

"I can't wiat 'till next year here!" Cherri exclaimed loudly.

"I know, right?" Jenna asked. "No more Mr. Garrison! I hated his sorry ass!"

"I heard that the seventh graders get better lunch." Ashly said, licking her lips.

"I heard that they get better roles in plays!" Kat said excitedly.

"I just heard that they're more stupid." Elissa said flatly.

"Epic then." Krisa smiled. "The more stupid, the less homework."

Starr eyed Chocolain, who was frowning sadly. "Hey Cocoa, what's wrong?"

"Yea it looks as if someone you love just got hit by a truck driver who was singing Rebecca Black songs." Rainbow added.

"I-I'm..." Chocolain started.

"You're..." the girls all said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm..."

"You're..."

"Oh God, get it over with already!" Brian yelled from across the classroom.

Elissa flicked him off. "Stop being nosy Blackwood!"

"Make me Thorne!"

"Why I outta-"

"-Forget 'bout it..." Chocolain sighed, yawning and placing her head on the desk.

"Hm..." Cherri said slowly. "Stephanie~!"

Her voice already made Stephanie feel annoyed. "What?" she asked.

"Information on why Chocolain is sad mam." Cherri said in a robotic voice, saluting the brunette by her.

Stephanie nodded. "She's moving on the last day of school. Poor girl. Her parents are truly **horrible**."

"WHAT?" the girls all exclaimed.

"THE FUCK?" Elissa added.

Chocolain sighed. "My father's system..."

"Oh yea, the system is **totally **fair." Rainbow said sarcastically. "Aw, Chocokins, I'm gonna miss you~!"

"Me too..." Starr sighed.

"Us too." the rest of the girls sighed.

Chocolain smiled a bit. "Well at least there's letters... but it won't be the same..."

"No it will not..." Kat said sadly.

Krisa shrugged. "It'd be epic if you could visit sometimes... or a lot... or every single day..."

"Or just stay completely..." Ashly and Jenna said in unison.

"Welp, you just gotta live life and eat chocolate." Chocolain shrugged, still frowning.

* * *

Falisha sniffled. "Well, this is it Chocolates..."

"Yea.." Chocolain replied, facing her cousin. "I suppose it is... This is our last look at South Park." The two walked down the stairs, suitcases in hand. "It sucks that we have to leave so early... and we can't go to school for the last day..."

Kathrine sighed. "Chocolain, you know we had to." she said. "Now come on you two and get in the car."

"Ok..." the two kids sighed, walking in the car.

"The kids at my school gave me cards." Falisha said softly. "They're in my bagie... I'll read them laters..."

"I got chocolates and a party." Chocolain said back to her little cousin. "It was fun..."

The two both sighed in unison as they heard the car start. "Goodbye South Park..." the two kids both said as they pulled out of the driveway and began to drive away.

**A/N Fuuu, why is it so short? ;w; What the fuck? Alright, I feel bad for fucking doing this... I feel _so _bad for doing this...**

**DON'T HATE ME FOR MAKING CHOCOLAIN MOVE BACK! D:**

**Chocolain: But I will be in the sequel Candy... right? 0.0**

**Me: Meh, maybe... *shrugs***

**Chocolain: ... 0.0**

**Alright, so... I really can't give a sneak peek for the epilogue. It probably won't be that long... ;w;**

**So this is a goodbye... Fuck this is gonna be hard to do without crying :'(**

**-W.C.P**

**P.S Ok, so I'm gonna go eat my Reese's ice cream now 'cause I'm so sad :( I'm also gonna go to my cousin's house and play video games even though it's very late (It's like 10:41 P.M here). Bye... ;w;**


	32. Epilogue: Friends

**A/N ... ;W;**

**Ambitious Wendy Testaburger: ... ;W; Hm... maybe :3**

**Elissa: You better put her in the God damn sequel Candy or so help me... :/**

**SouthParkFan8: Wahhh ;w; But yay for that sequel! :D**

**doingyourmom: Thanks dude :)**

**You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: Ah dude, I'm like so sorry ;w; You live in Tennesee? Coolio :3 Your niece is now cool since she shares my birthday.**

**Kenny: Nah, it's cool :)**

**6747: Wahh ;w;**

**Starr: Aw, Brian does care :D**

**Brian: Whatever :l**

**Tinaloveheart: I dunno if she will, maybe?**

**Chocolain: I better be in that sequel! ;/**

**Me: And aw, thank you :D**

**kylekennypiptweek: I know, right? They just read what I wrote and now they're pissed, but I gave them a piece of my birthday cake and now they're happy :D**

**Kenny: Phew! Ok then, just makin' sure ;)**

**Everyone (except Cartman): Thanks dude! :D**

**Cartman: Ay! Fuck you!**

**Bebe: Grrr... ;/**

**Starr: ... Did I say hippie? I meant, uh, something TOTALLY different from that.**

**Rainbow: Psh... yea, ok.**

**Pip: Really? I can't wait until I'm that tad bit of older! *U***

**Chocolain: Why are your eyes like that dude? They're sparkly~!**

**Pip: Because, uh, I saw my parents from the dead and they said they loved me...?**

**Chocolain: ...Oh ok! Tell them I said good day mates :D**

**Elissa: Oh joy...**

**Me: It's sad, isn't it? ;w; But yay things that were created :D I hate ends of stories 'cause it's, well, the END D: Wahh, me is so sad ;w; No problem, no problem! :)**

**W-WAHHH ;W;**

**Disclaimer: You know what? Fuck you, you know that I own only Chocolain. Stop reading this shit while I'm fucking SAD D:l**

**NOTE: Chaties is a website I made up :3**

Chocolain skipped up to her room happily. Her friend Hailey followed closely, closing the door behind her once she reached the destination.

"So what 're we gon' do up 'ere?" Hailey asked, her Southern accent clearly heard. She quickly tied her black hair up into a sloppy ponytail and sat down on Chocolain's bed.

"I'm checking my Chaties." Chocolain replied, turning on her computer.

"Oh, well that dere's cool." Hailey said with a shrug, her blue eyes blinking a lot.

Chocolain quickly logged into her Chaties account and checked her inbox. She was satisfied to see a video message. She clicked on it and the two kids watched.

_"Hi Chocolain!"_

"Who 're dey?" Hailey asked, tilting her head.

Chocolain smiled. "It's my class back from South Park! They're very nice."

"Oh..."

_"We're on Brian's laptop again!" Kat giggled. "Isn't he nice?"_

_Brian rolled his eyes. "It wasn't like I actually had a choice..."_

_Stephanie smirked. "No, no you didn't." she said. "He'd get cut up if he refused. Haha!"_

"What's she mean by dat?" Hailey asked.

Chocolain laughed nervously. "Well, let's just say that Steph has her way with weapons..."

_"Oh come on Brian; lighten up a bit." Red laughed. "It'll only be for a bit anyways."_

_Kyle stepped up. "So how's Georgia Chocolain?"_

_"Are there a bunch of hilbilies there chewing on a straw stupidly?" Cartman added. "I bet there are since they're soooo dumb."_

_"Shut up fatass!"_

_"You can't tell me what to do you stupid ass Jew!"_

Hailey coughed. "Damn, that kid there's fat! I ain't never seen a kid as fat as 'im! And did he just call me stupid?"

Chocolain chuckled. "Ignore 'im. He's quite the mint chocolate, but he's cool at times."

"Alright den. I still don't like 'im..."

_"How about you both shut up?" Elissa snapped. They still argued. "Ugh, ignore those two. Anyways, my brother and I got fucking adopted by some family with the last name Kelts. Elissa Kelts... that fucking sounds stupid..."_

_"Aw, it's ok Elissa... kind of..." Starr said. She shrugged. "So, how's the weather over there? Can you actually stand it?"_

_Rainbow scoffed. "Oh yea, Chocokins been living there for mostly all of her life and she totally can't stand the heat." Starr gave her a short glare. "What? Just sayin'..."_

_"Have there been any parties lately?" Cherri asked. "If so then why wasn't I invited?" She pouted._

_"W-well, she's all away on the other side of the country..." Butters dragged on._

_"Oh yea, that's true..."_

_"Are there any available guys there?" Ashly asked hopefully. "Who, ya know, act, look like, talks like, and is basically exactly like Kyle?"_

"Wow, she's a bit on the creepy side..." Hailey said slowly.

_Jenna rolled her eyes. "Oh Ash... So are ever gonna come back and at least visit us? We all miss you here!"_

_"Nah, I don't."_

_"Cartman..." Jenna growled. _

_Krisa shook her head and sighed. "So are ya still single Choco-Laco? I bet you're not~!" Pip choked on air for a bit._

_"You just lost." Brian said flatly. Pip sighed of relief._

_Krisa smacked her teeth. "I was just seeing, jeez." She leaned in towards the web came and whispered, "Your secret admirer wouldn't be very pleased, would he or she?" With a laugh, she leaned back._

Chocolain frowned. "She's still talking about that? She's really being a mint chocolate!"

_"Um, I guess that's it...?" Stan said slowly. _

_"No wait!" Kenny exclaimed. "Got any hot friends? Tell them that I am completely available for dates and one night sta- I mean relationships."_

Hailey made a face. "Is that kid always perverted?"

"Yea, pretty much." Chocolain shrugged. "You get used to him after a while."

_Brian chuckled lowly. "Ok, everybody get the Hell outta my house; we're done." He reached to turn off the webcam._

_The last thing that was heard was, "Your house smells like Jew and beer anyways."_

Hailey blinked. "Them are some weird folks Cocoa."

Chocolain smiled. "Yea. But they're my weird friends."

_-End-_


End file.
